A TRAVEZ DE LA LENTE
by Atabik-San
Summary: Una chica... MoriSempai actúa raro, KyoyaSempai la apoya, TamakiSempai no la quiere, HoneySempai come pasteles con ella, los Gemelos pasan de ella y HaruhiKun siente muchísima curiosidad por su comportamiento... ¿quién es exactamente esta chica?
1. Chapter 1

**A TRAVÉZ DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San**

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que lamento si la calidad no es buena y si soy redundante en algunas cosas, también espero que me puedan ayudar a mejorar mi estilo con sus comentarios, además de que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._

**Capitulo 1: acercamientos**

Asakura Ichigo abrió las puertas del tercer salón de música y se encontró a siete atractivos muchachos que le daban la bienvenida, invitándola a pasar un momento de ensueño con ellos.

- Ah – exclamó un alto rubio de ojos azules – una cara nueva… pero pasa por favor, bella doncella…

- Etto… - dudó la chica – Mejor no… - dijo interrumpiendo el discurso del rubio y salió del lugar dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos y al rubio de ojos azules sumido en la "depresión"

- Okaasan – lloró el chico -¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó uno de los gemelos saliendo de la estupefacción

- Supongo que alguna despistada que se ha equivocado y ha creído que esto es un aula vacía – sonrió su hermano

- Supongo que eso pasa muy a menudo – dijo un ¿chico? Que tenía toda la pinta de chica – pero… - dudó con expresión pensativa – ¿ella no está en nuestra clase?

- ¿De qué hablas, Haruhi? – preguntaron los gemelos a la vez y todos miraron a la persona en cuestión

- Que ella está en nuestra clase, es una estudiante de primero, aunque realmente no se le ve a menudo por ningún lado que no sea el salón de clases

- Ah, cierto – dijo Kaoru – ella es la que siempre está ayudando a todos con sus dudas de clase ¿cierto?

- La chica que da consejos a las otras chicas ¿eh? – observó Hikaru

- Si no me equivoco su nombre es Ichigo… Asakura Ichigo – dijo Haruhi

- Asakura Ichigo – repitió un chico de lentes de expresión seria tecleando algo en su laptop - No hay mucho en su base de datos escolar, estudiante de primer año, clase A, miembro distinguido del club de fotografía… nada de sus estudios anteriores o su familia… - recitó el chico

- ¿En verdad la base de datos de la escuela tiene todo eso registrado? – preguntó Haruhi entre asustada y sorprendida

- Así es, mira – dijo mostrándole la pantalla con sus datos – Esta es tu base de datos, aunque como miembro del Host Club tus datos los tengo guardados en una carpeta especial a la cual solo yo tengo acceso por seguridad…

- ah – dijo asustada –"ricos bastardos"- pensó

- ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? – preguntó Hikaru a Kaoru

- Ni idea – dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros

Dejaron el asunto de lado y siguieron con sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque no todo estaba muy bien en las cabezas de algunos, por un lado, Haruhi pensó que la chica era muy extraña, regularmente llevaba un uniforme diferente al de todas las demás chicas, nunca la había visto con un vestido o una falda, y había modificado su uniforme de modo que fuesen tres piezas: pantalón negro, blusa blanca de mangas abombadas y chaleco o saco amarillo (el color de los uniformes de las chicas) según la estación.

Por otro lado, Kyoya Otori no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su laptop buscando alguna explicación para la escueta información registrada en la base de datos del colegio. Encontró una muestra de su trabajo en el club de fotografía, era un trabajo de alta calidad, además de que no dejaba de lado la parte artística de la fotografía.

———— ———— ———— ———— ———— ———— ————

Había bastante movimiento dentro del instituto, parecía que se estaba filmando una película y por el revuelo que armaban algunas chicas se intuía que los protagonistas eran nada más y nada menos que el famosísimo Host Club.

- Tal vez pueda acercarme – pensó la chica y alcanzó a ver a un gran equipo de filmación y las cabezas de algunos chicos, tomó algunas fotos a una bonita escena frente a ella y luego escuchó el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose. Justo a su derecha y frente a ella alcanzó a ver a Kyoya Otori con el brazo estirado rompiendo una cámara con una piedra, pensó que sería una buena fotografía pero no podía moverse, las piernas de pronto las sintió cual gelatina y no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas – "tonta" – pensó – "no es para tanto, ojala nadie lo note"

- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? – preguntó una voz serena y la chica sintió como si un criadero de pulpos hubiese aparecido de pronto en su estómago

- O-Otori kun – reaccionó ella – lo- lo siento yo…

- ¿por qué llevas una cámara en la mano? – preguntó él muy serio

- Y-yo… la uso para trabajar… yo… soy del club de fotografía – explicó nerviosa

- lo sé, Asakura Ichigo, primer grado clase A… - la chica se sonrojó

- Y-yo… si gustas puedo mostrártelas – dijo nerviosa – n-no pensaba usarlas de cualquier modo…

-Bien… - dijo sereno el chico – dime cuándo las revelas – la chica miró su cámara y comprobó cuántas impresiones le quedaban

- Si me permites tomar una última foto las revelo ahora mismo – dijo más segura la chica mirando alrededor – Uhm… que mal – dijo viendo donde se encontraban – lo siento, no soy buena para crear momentos

La chica vio a su izquierda una de las fuentes de los jardines y sonrió, le indicó al chico que la siguiera con la mano. Cuando llegaron ella miró la fuente como estudiándola y luego de dar algunas vueltas alrededor enfocando con su cámara fue hacia el chico que la observaba intrigado y lo puso en uno de los lados de la fuente, le indicó una pose elegante y tomó la foto.

- ¿quieres acompañarme a revelarlas? – preguntó la chica nerviosa

- debo asegurarme que no escondas ninguna foto – dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas con el dedo índice

- ¿por qué lo haría? – dijo la chica ofendida mirando al suelo

- El Host Club es muy solicitado, no puedo permitir que esté circulando material no autorizado…

- Ah, ya veo – dijo sin mirarlo tapando la lente de su cámara

- parece una antigüedad – dijo mirando la cámara

- lo es, era de mi abuelo, pero sirve bastante bien, y su calidad es mejor que la de cualquier cámara digital, además lo hermoso de la fotografía es el revelado… no hay nada mejor que un cuarto oscuro impregnado del olor de las fotografías…

- ¿puedo saber por qué tu uniforme es diferente? – preguntó…

- puedes – dijo ella – yo no uso vestidos… lo más cercano a un vestido que he usado en mi vida son los Kimonos… los kimonos me gustan y mucho – Kyoya pudo ver que su mirada tenía un brillo especial que fácilmente pudo atribuir al gesto de levantar la mirada al cielo.

Ella era bonita, tenía ojos verdes, enmarcados por unos lentes de armazón rectangular en color negro; cabello castaño claro que soltaba destellos dorados con la luz del sol, lo llevaba suelto y le caía en cascada hasta media espalda; era delgada pero su uniforme modificado dejaba adivinar unas formas bastante redondeadas, muy diferentes a las de Haruhi y las demás chicas del instituto.

Llegaron a un gran salón, ella abrió la puerta, no había nadie, Kyoya observó el interior y pudo ver varias fotografías de diversas dimensiones en las paredes, la mayoría vistas del colegio desde diferentes ángulos, en algunas aparecían algunos estudiantes cuyos rostros no se alcanzaban a ver por la distancia y en otras se veían paisajes nacionales que iban desde el parque de la vuelta hasta hermosos paisajes internacionales. Sin embargo, había una pared especial dónde había personas, rostros y expresiones; una en especial llamó la atención del muchacho.

-Esta foto… ¿Quién la tomó? – preguntó intrigado mirando el retrato de una mujer de perfil viendo a cuatro niños jugando en un parque, la mujer tenía una mirada soñadora y el viento había hecho volar su cabello, los niños reían justo unos metros frente a ella

- Yo lo hice – dijo la chica – tuve la suerte de pasar en el momento preciso, yo capturo momentos, no los creo… no puedo retratar a gente que posa frente a mi lente, solo… busco el momento y cuando creo que hay algo bello frente a mí lo capturo… para la posteridad…

- Este salón… nunca había entrado en él – dijo el chico

- Ven, te mostraré el cuarto oscuro.

- dime… ¿Eres la única del club?

- no, pero los demás lo toman a la ligera, la mayoría está trabajando con el club de periodismo, les pagan muy bien por sus fotos y sacan para material extra… yo me evito la pena de trabajar para ellos, prefiero mi trabajo además a ellos no les sirve mucho.

- curioso, si supieran que tienes fotos del host club entonces te contratarían de inmediato- dijo él con malicia

-entonces me negaría, su trabajo es poco profesional y poco ético, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en este instituto se conoce la vida de cada persona a detalle…

-hablando de eso…

-ya llegamos- dijo y sonrió en un gesto casi imperceptible –por favor, cierra la puerta- prendió una luz de un tono rojizo y se instaló cómodamente en un banco alto frente a varias charolas con líquido revelador.

Estuvieron un buen rato revelando las fotos, ella tarareaba una canción que él no pudo reconocer, y sonreía mientras veía como aparecían las imágenes lentamente ante sus ojos sumergidas en aquellos líquidos transparentes.

-dejemos que sequen, por cierto, tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte- dijo cambiando su expresión por una más seria

-¿Qué es?- preguntó un poco inseguro mientras era conducido a otro pequeño cuarto en cuya puerta podía leerse "cuarto privado de Ichigo, no pasar"

-toma, es una colección privada, no se las he mostrado a nadie, espero que no creas que soy una tonta o algo así…

Le dio un libro grande que parecía ser un álbum, en el se mostraban distintas fotos de los miembros del club, estaban ordenadas perfectamente en secciones personales, todas ellas tomadas durante sus actividades fuera del host club.

-¿Por qué las tomaste?- preguntó entre molesto e intrigado y hasta se podría decir que un poco asustado

-yo siempre tomo fotos, cuando las revelo separo las del host y muestro el resto, los gemelos me han dejado saber que el host se reserva el derecho sobre todo lo relacionado con su club… Otori-kun, puedes disponer de ellas si gustas…

El chico se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice y volvió a mirar las fotos, era cierto, cada foto era un momento, no había poses, una en especial le llamó la atención, eran los Hitachiin con Haruhi dentro del salón de clases, ambos la abrazaban mientras ella intentaba escribir algo en su cuaderno…

-Sonríen- dijo ella pensativa –los gemelos- añadió notando la mirada intrigada del chico –ellos sonríen de verdad, no con malicia, no con diversión, ellos sonríen de felicidad…

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-por su mirada- dijo ella señalando con su dedo sus ojos, pegando involuntariamente su hombro derecho con el izquierdo de él –perdona- dijo dando un saltito hacia atrás

-Descuida- dijo el chico inexpresivo

-hay una que me gustaría mucho quedarme si me lo permites- dijo ella tragando saliva y acomodándose los lentes, tomó el álbum y buscó dentro de la sección dedicada a Morinodzuka Takashi –esta- dijo tomando una dónde aparecía el chico con su equipo de kendo en el final de un movimiento, pero Kyoya notó algo extraño, la probable razón por la cual la chica quería la fotografía. Morinodzuka Takashi tenía una expresión que él nunca había visto.

-se llama pasión- dijo la chica adivinando el pensamiento de él –él siente pasión cuando practica, pero es extraño que la muestre…

-me gustaría pagarte por este material- dijo el chico –supongo que por lo menos el valor de lo que ocupas…

-no- dijo ella poniendo la foto en un pequeño marco que él no pudo decir a que diseñador pertenecía –aunque…- se sonrojó –me gustaría trabajar para el Host Club

-Pero eres mujer- dijo el chico confuso

-no me refiero a eso- dijo ella y sacó una caja de cartón adornada con recortes de fotografías –yo… trabajo con las manos, me gusta y…- abrió la caja y le mostró algunos objetos curiosos parecidos a los recuerdos que venden en los conciertos, algunos "pines", camisetas, afiches, e incluso fundas para los celulares o maletines para PC portátil

-Pero eso es…- dijo el chico

-yo conozco gente que puede vendernos la materia prima por mayoreo a un buen precio, la mano de obra es lo de menos, yo sé hacerlo todo y puedo enseñarles, supongo que las chicas pagarán más por algo hecho por los chicos del Host Club…

El menor de los Otori se llevó la mano a la barbilla con expresión pensativa, dio un vistazo a su libreta y miró a la chica que se acomodó las gafas…

-¿qué ganas tú con esto?- preguntó el chico viéndola de manera analítica

La chica estuvo tentada a decir "pasar tiempo con la persona que me importa" pero haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía respondió de manera políticamente correcta.

-nada especial, solo… es algo que me ha nacido, soy la única persona del club de Fotografía que no trabaja en cooperación con otro club… en realidad- dijo sonrojándose –el director me ha dado un ultimátum… si no encuentro otro club con el cuál cooperar me quitará los fondos asignados para mi trabajo y… no puedo dejar que eso pase…

-pero puedes practicar la fotografía de manera independiente ¿no? Después de todo estás aquí porque tu familia tiene los medios…

-No… no en realidad… es una historia que prefiero olvidar yo… no quiero dar problemas a mi familia- las rodillas le temblaron y agachó la mirada…

-Asakura Yukito es el dueño de la mayor empresa fabricante y diseñadora de kimonos de todo el mundo ¿cierto? Pero el señor tiene 83 años… ¿Cómo es que tiene una hija de tu edad?

-Asakura Yukito es mi abuelo- dijo ella dándole la espalda al muchacho –él es quien está pagando mi estancia en esta escuela, por ello no quiero causarle más molestias insinuando siquiera que me gustaría practicar la fotografía fuera del colegio…- la voz de la chica dejó de ser segura y comenzó a quebrarse –por favor, no indagues más, sé que… sabrás todo sobre mí de algún modo, pero… no me hagas preguntas sobre el tema… te lo suplico

Su voz suplicante lo tomó por sorpresa, acababa de conocer a la chica y ya estaba indagando sobre asuntos que claramente lastimaban y le herían.

-Es necesario para los miembros del Club- dijo el chico a modo de disculpa –necesitamos la mayor información posible, por seguridad… además si vas a ser nuestra directora de publicidad, entonces…

La chica comenzó a caminar, salió de la habitación sin mirar a Kyoya y con andar pesado, él se levantó y fue directamente dónde se encontraba la foto de Takashi que ella había pedido quedarse, junto a ella había una de varias personas en kimono sonriendo alegremente, pudo notar que ella se encontraba allí con unos años menos en los brazos de un señor de edad avanzada que se encontraba al centro, junto al hombre se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, parecida a Ichigo, cargaba a un bebé y era abrazada por un hombre que reconoció de inmediato como el Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Japón Daisuke Hiwatari; del otro lado otra pareja, la mujer un poco más grande que la que cargaba al bebé, abrazaba a una pequeña de la edad de la que sostenía el hombre mayor y era abrazada por un hombre que reconoció como el administrador de las industrias de Asakura Yukito.

En otra, aparecían dos chicas, una de cabello castaño dorado y otra de cabello negro como el ébano, ambas llevaban puestos kimonos idénticos; había otra dónde aparecía Ichigo con un chico, pero le pareció raro que llevara un uniforme de una escuela pública, al lado una muy parecida, pero con un niño pequeño que llevaba el uniforme de una prestigiosa escuela privada.

-aquí están las fotos- dijo la chica entrando al cuarto –eso te dará una pista- dijo señalando con la cabeza las fotos que Kyoya estaba viendo. Le entregó un sobre amarillo que contenía las fotos –perdona por mi reacción- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos –no me gusta hablar de eso…

-¿quién es ella?- preguntó mostrando la foto de los kimonos idénticos

-mi prima- sonrió –Nagase Kaede, su padre es dueño de algunos Dojos, su madre es hermana de mi madre- sonrió con ternura –ella es algunos meses mayor que yo… el niño que está conmigo en esta foto es un amigo de la infancia… Fujiwara Takumi… y el pequeño es oniichan Satoshi- sonrió triste

-También Mori-sempai tiene un hermano llamado Satoshi- observó Kyoya

-eso no lo sabía- dijo ella –hay mucho de las personas que no sé, y que poco me interesa saber… pero es un dato interesante, no sabía que Morinodzuka sempai tenía un hermano- sonrió –como siempre está con Haninodzuka sempai…

-si pretendes trabajar con nosotros es mejor que te informes

-pero… ¿es en serio? Yo… creí que tenías que consultarlo con los demás- lo miró asombrada acomodándose las gafas tomándolas por un lado a diferencia de Kyoya que lo hacía con el índice deslizándolas por su nariz.

-bueno, en parte tienes razón- dijo el chico -¿quieres acompañarme? Debo presentarte, tal vez tengas que hacer una breve presentación para que sepan lo que ofreces…

-en ese caso…- ella dudó y comenzó a guardar sus afiches en su cajita, tomó su cámara, la destapó y limpió la lente con mucho cuidado, como si fuese una joya invaluable.

Salieron del salón de Fotografía, Ichigo era realmente obsesiva con las medidas de seguridad del cuarto, revisó varias veces el cuarto oscuro y las luces del aula en general, metió en un maletín las fotos y el álbum que había mostrado a Kyoya y se encaminaron al último piso, a la tercera sala de música dónde seis atractivos muchachos esperaban al chico de los lentes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto ha sido el primer capi de mi primer fic, sean indulgentes conmigo y dejenme un coment, porfis, en verdad también son bien recibidos sus consejos, y en este momento me vendrían de perlas porke parece que mi cerebro se ha peleado con mi musa y no se hablan TT ke triste... en fin muchas gracias a todas las personitas lindas que me leyeron, espero sus comentarios XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A TRAVÉZ DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo miembro del Club**

-¿Quién es tu acompañante?- preguntó el rubio de ojos azules que intentaba dar la bienvenida la primera vez que intentó entrar en esa sala

-Antes que nada necesito que estén todos- dijo Kyoya a Tamaki con gesto de indiferencia acomodándose las gafas –a la zona de conferencias- indicó adivinando la mirada interrogante de su amigo

-Bien, ya escucharon, todos a la zona de conferencias- dijo Tamaki y todos se fueron a una mesa en una de las orillas dónde Morinodzuka se adelantaba a poner una pizarra.

Kyoya le indicó a Ichigo que pasara frente a él y la siguió hasta la zona donde estaba la pizarra. Todos miraban a la chica de manera indiscreta, la intriga se dibujaba en sus rostros y ella solo atinó a sonreír y a capturar el momento a través de su lente.

-¿qué haces?- dijo uno de los gemelos molestándose un poco

-me disculpo por eso- dijo la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia –me he portado de un modo muy grosero

-¿qué te trae a este lugar, Ichigo-san?- preguntó Haruhi rompiendo el hielo

-para quienes no la conocen, ella es Asakura Ichigo, estudiante de primer grado clase A, lo que nos indica que está en la clase de Haruhi, Kaoru y Hikaru, ella ha hecho una solicitud para trabajar con nosotros y a mí no me ha parecido mala idea, sin embargo me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su opinión- dijo abriendo su cuaderno de notas.

-¿qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?- preguntó uno de los gemelos sentándose con actitud retadora

-En realidad…- dudó un poco –no es lo que yo tengo en mente, si no, lo que me gustaría hacer con ustedes, en realidad… bueno… sé que de alguna manera el Host Club tiene que mantenerse y…

Ichigo explicó con lujo de detalle lo que había platicado antes con Kyoya, éste mantenía una expresión de aparente indiferencia, sin embargo prestaba atención a cada una de las expresiones de los demás miembros del club. Llamó su atención el hecho de que Mori-sempai estaba bastante interesado en la charla ¿o en la chica?

-¿por qué?- preguntó el chico provocando el silencio de todos y que la atención se fijase en él -¿por qué alguien como tú está interesada en el host club?- preguntó finalmente

-Porque…- se sonrojó –ustedes son una familia, y… si no puedo vivir en una por lo menos me gustaría trabajar en una- terminó en un susurro

-¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó la amable voz de Haruhi

-Es complicado de explicar- dijo Ichigo –pero puedo decirte que vivo sola desde que entré a la secundaria en un pequeño apartamento que mi abuelo puso a mi nombre…

-Sería genial vivir solo ¿no crees Kaoru?- dijo con emoción uno de los gemelos

-mhh…- dudó el aludido –creo que aunque viviésemos "solos" no estaríamos nunca solos, no es lo mismo, siempre estaríamos juntos

-no soportaría que fuera de otra manera- dijo Kaoru en su papel de "gemelos amorosos"

-Ichi-Chan, Ichi-Chan- saltó Haninodzuka alegre como siempre -¿quieres comer pastel conmigo y con Haru-Chan?

-¡Me encantaría!- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Entonces…- dijo Kyoya –debo suponer que su respuesta es positiva o ¿necesitan tiempo para pensarlo?

-Okaasan- la voz de Tamaki sonó un tanto suplicante -¿no crees que hay cosas que discutir en privado?

-hum…- exclamó Haruhi –Creo que si Kyoya-Sempai no muestra inconveniente entonces es buena elección- afirmó y Tamaki pareció asombrado

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón- dijo uno de los gemelos

-Kyoya-sempai no suele equivocarse y mucho menos tomar decisiones a la ligera- dijo el otro Hitachiin

-Tres votos a favor- dijo Haruhi –Tamaki-sempai, Mori-Sempai y Honey-sempai ¿alguna objeción?

-Yo… creo que es mejor que lo discutan en privado- dijo Ichigo un poco intimidada por la mirada de Tamaki –estoy muy agradecida, Otori-Sempai- dijo con una ligera reverencia, se despidió y salió de la sala.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, se recargó en el alfeizar de uno de los enormes ventanales del edificio y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el álbum y la caja con los afiches y se pateó mentalmente por ello.

Por otro lado, Suo Tamaki miraba intrigado al muchacho de lentes y expresión imperturbable que tenía frente a él.

-Estas conciente de que si ella entra puede indagar demasiado- dijo preocupado –creo que ya es suficiente que tengamos que cuidar cada paso con Renge-san como para que ahora tengamos a otra persona inmiscuida en esto

-Si hay algo que debo reconocerle a Ichigo-san es que es una persona sumamente discreta- dijo haruhi –por lo menos nunca pregunta más de lo que hay que saber, inclusive, en ocasiones pareciera que no hay nada que realmente le interese.

-Sus notas no son las mejores- dijo Kaoru uniéndose a Haruhi –pero siempre se esfuerza

-además todo el mundo acude a ella cuando hay algo que no les haya quedado claro- dijo Hikaru –ella siempre está ayudando a la gente a su alrededor y curiosamente siempre está sola…

-A mí no me parece que sea un problema- dijo Haninodzuka con su dulce sonrisa de siempre –parece una persona muy amable

-No lo sé- dijo Tamaki –siempre me preocupará que sepa algo

-Mori-Sempai, no has dicho nada en toda la tarde- observó Kyoya – ¿será que no te interesa el asunto?

El chico se levantó de su asiento, tomó el maletín y la caja que la chica había olvidado y salió sin decir palabra. Todos miraron intrigados y Mitzukini tuvo el impulso de ir tras él.

-Espera, Honey-Sempai- dijo el muchacho de lentes serenamente –creo que esta vez hay algo que debe hacer por sí solo.

Se hallaba en el pasillo no demasiado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo allí o del por qué había salido de ese modo sin decir nada ni siquiera a su primo.

La encontró fuera del salón de Fotografía, parecía bastante distante, iba abriendo la puerta cuándo el resto del Club de fotografía llegaba junto al club de periodismo.

-Te queremos con nosotros- dijo uno de los chicos del club de periodismo

-Escuchamos que te unirías al Host Club- dijo uno de sus compañeros con una cámara de video en mano

-no queremos que vayas con ellos- dijo el presidente del club de periodismo –lo consideraríamos una traición al club de fotografía

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica bastante tímida –ustedes no me necesitan para nada y yo necesito el apoyo de un club alterno- dijo sin apartar la vista de la puerta

-pero… ¿por qué el host club?- preguntó uno de ellos con los puños apretados -¿acaso quieres ser considerada una traidora?

-No lo seré- dijo ella –mi decisión ha sido tomada ya, mis motivos no van a ser expuestos, he dicho ya demasiado, además ¿cómo es que se enteraron?

-te seguimos- dijo el presidente con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro –desde que cruzaste palabra con el heredero de la familia Otori creí que sería conveniente tenerte vigilada

-Mis relaciones personales son eso… personales, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer…

-¡No me des la espalda¡Mírame cuándo te estoy hablando!- exigió el chico tomándola de la blusa y golpeándola contra la puerta cerrada ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros

-¡Déjala!- decía uno de ellos –Ella tiene razón, nosotros no la necesitamos

-Pero de ninguna manera ellos van a tener tu talento- dijo el muchacho hecho una furia y arrancó la cámara del cuello de la chica

-¡No!- gritó ella aterrada -¡Por favor, eso no!- suplicó ella tratando de quitar la cámara de manos del muchacho que la aventó hacia atrás provocando que golpeara nuevamente de espaldas a la enorme puerta de madera de la sala

-Así que esto te interesa mucho- sonrió con malicia, levantando el artefacto de modo que ella no pudiese alcanzarlo

-¡Por favor, devuélvemela!- suplicó -¡Por favor!- su cuerpo se dobló cayendo de rodillas con la cara entre sus manos, sollozando.

Todos murmuraban cosas, unos pedían que le devolviera la cámara, otros que se fueran y la dejaran pero de pronto los murmullos acallaron para dar lugar a expresiones de sorpresa. La cámara que habían sustraído, había sido arrebatada de las manos del muchacho que torturaba a la chica. Ella seguía en el suelo sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado, todos salieron corriendo del lugar. Ella miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la inexpresiva mirada de Morinodzuka Takashi que le ofrecía una mano para levantarla. Ella la tomó sin saber qué decir, lo miró un momento, su presencia era imponente, su mirada intimidaba pero su cercanía daba una cierta seguridad inesperada. Él le devolvió la cámara y le extendió las cosas que había dejado en la tercera sala de música.

-Gra-gracias- dijo ella con voz ronca y susurrante

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho

-Gracias a Morinodzuka-sempai lo estoy- dijo con una ligera reverencia – ¿q-quieres pasar? Lo siento, soy una persona muy nerviosa- dijo intentando sonreír –tengo un cuarto privado ¿sabes?

-No eres muy sociable- dijo él – pero eres una persona amable ¿por qué esas personas quieren lastimarte?

-porque no estoy en su club- dijo la chica nerviosa –ellos son del club de periodismo, reclutaron a casi todo el club, pero lo que yo hago no es lo que ellos quieren, tampoco quieren que entre al Host Club…

-¿y por qué quieres entrar al host club?- preguntó de nuevo

-hay muchas razones- dijo ella –pero la principal se las dije allá adentro… Morinodzuka-sempai…

-Por favor- interrumpió –llámame Mori o Takashi

-de acuerdo, gracias. Takashi-sempai yo… no sé como agradecerte… si algo le hubiera pasado a esa cámara yo…- entró corriendo a un cuartito pequeño y salió con un pequeño objeto plateado que parecía ser un portarretratos –toma, es de mis favoritas, por favor, consérvala como agradecimiento- le extendió el objeto y pudo ver su fotografía rodeada de un hermoso marco de plata con un grabado un tanto peculiar.

-gracias- contestó él sin más

-Takashi-sempai yo… creo que no estás muy de acuerdo en que entre al Host Club

-No

-Ya veo…- dijo bajando la mirada

-Creo que Ichigo-san tiene mucho talento como para desperdiciarlo en el Host Club- añadió él sin mirarla –pero Ichigo-san tiene un motivo y creo que si es lo que quiere hacer entonces está bien

-gracias- dijo la chica escondiendo el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo

-Ichigo-san- llamó el muchacho –vamos, nos esperan allá

Abrieron las puertas de la tercera sala de música, Tamaki discutía con los gemelos, Haruhi se había instalado en una mesa para estudiar un poco, Kyoya seguía inmerso en su portátil y Mitzukini dormía la siesta plácidamente instalado en uno de los sillones.

-Veo que decidiste regresar- dijo Kyoya al muchacho –Honey-sempai estuvo preocupado por ti, aún así logró dormir la siesta, veo que trajiste una invitada, supongo que eso quiere decir que apruebas la moción- sonrió de medio lado y el mayor asintió

-Ichigo-san necesita nuestra ayuda ahora- dijo y explicó a Kyoya lo sucedido con el club de periodismo.

El chico de las gafas se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa, Ichigo recorría la sala con mirada asombrada, pero había dejado la cámara sobre una de las mesas. Tamaki se había acercado a escuchar la conversación de los dos chicos y suspiró para añadir de forma seria:

-Un punto más a mi favor, el aceptarla solo nos causaría problemas con el club de periodismo

-No precisamente- dijo Kyoya –además parece que a Haruhi le agrada- y señaló con la cabeza un punto del salón.

Haruhi estaba de pié frente a Ichigo y sostenía con ella lo que parecía una agradable conversación. Luego, se sentaron dónde momentos antes se encontraba Haruhi; tomaron un par de libros y comenzaron a leerlos; en tiempos se miraban y señalaban algunos datos que ambas anotaban.

-Haruhi- llamó la voz de uno de los gemelos –parece que tienes una nueva amiga- dijo el pelirrojo un poco burlón

-Después de todo es nuestra compañera de clases, hermanito- sonrió el otro pelirrojo

-¡Vamos! Sean amables con ella, muchachos- dijo Haruhi

-Curioso- observó uno de los gemelos –esta chica tiene tanto dinero como para asistir a Ouran pero no tiene para comprar una cámara digital- ese era Hikaru haciendo gala de su naturaleza cruel y en ocasiones hiriente que le caracterizaba.

-De hecho- contestó la chica con serenidad, como si no hubiese notado la nota de crueldad en el comentario –esa cámara en sí es más cara y funcional que una digital; además su valor emocional es lo que más importa- sonrió mirando la cámara con nostalgia

-Perdona a mi hermano- dijo el otro gemelo –suele ser un poco impulsivo- sonrió

-No hay problema- dijo la chica mirándolos –etto… supongo que estarán cansados de escuchar esto pero… ¿quién es quién?- Haruhi soltó una risilla divertida

-eso no vale- dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa –tienes que averiguarlo tu misma

-Bien, en ese caso…- dijo la chica con actitud pensativa, los otros tres la miraban intrigados -¡Estoy perdida!- soltó riéndose de sí misma y los otros tres suspiraron resignados

-Ichigo-san- llamó una voz muy seria detrás de los otros tres -¿tienes un segundo?

-Suo-Sempai- exclamó Ichigo sorprendida –claro

La llevó a un sitio apartado, los demás estaban expectantes, Ichigo miraba a Tamaki con un poco de temor en la mirada, ahora era seguro, esa chica carecía de seguridad y confianza en sí misma.

-Antes que nada- habló Tamaki –Bienvenida al club, tengo aún algunas dudas sobre esto, pero Kyo-kun parece tener confianza en ti, y eso me da cierto alivio…

-Yo…- comenzó una dudosa chica –comprendo las dudas que tienes con respecto a mí, prácticamente soy una extraña tratando de entrar en un lugar que quizá no le corresponde… pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien y coexistir en este lugar… yo prometo no entrometerme y lo que menos quiero es ser un estorbo o causar problemas…- eso último lo dijo con el rostro agachado

-Yo- dudó Tamaki ante esa reacción –no quise decir eso, yo solo…

-Después de todo, "Este club existe para hacer felices a las chicas" ¿Cierto?- preguntó Kyoya acomodándose los anteojos de pié junto a Ichigo y Tamaki. Tamaki asintió

Ichigo estaba a punto de decir algo, sin embargo un estruendoso ruido acompañado por el sonido de lo que parecía ser un potente motor, inundó la habitación. Renge-san apareció ante sus ojos en su particular plataforma con su particular sonrisa estridente.

-Así que después de todo han decidido contratar un nuevo miembro- dijo mirando a Ichigo de forma analítica.

-Renge-kun- saludó Ichigo –también trabajas con el Host Club- sonrió

-Ah- exclamó Renge –Ichigo-kun, así que eres la nueva adquisición del club¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Bueno yo…

-No digas más- dijo la otra chica y bajó de su plataforma para jalar a Ichigo hacia ella –platícamelo mientras tomamos un café en mi casa- dijo emocionada y ambas desaparecieron tal como Renge había llegado.

-Parecen llevarse bien- dijo uno de los gemelos –Eso definitivamente da un poco de miedo

-No seas cruel, Hikaru- dijo el otro gemelo –ellas dos son nuestras compañeras de clase, supongo que se sienten acompañadas ya que no saben el secreto de HAruhi

-Kaoru tiene razón- dijo Haruhi tomando la cámara y guardándola en un lugar lejos del alcance de los gemelos –además es una ventaja que se lleven bien después de todo

-claro- dijo Kaoru –así Renge-chan estará distraída con Ichigo y viceversa, y no tendrán tiempo de notarlo…

-Aún así- dijo Hikaru –eso aún da un poco de miedo


	3. Chapter 3

**A TRAVÉZ DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San**

_**Disclaimer: **__ojala fuese mío, así no me preocuparía por que comería mañana… todo es de Bisco Hatori Sama_

_**N/A:** este capi se lo dedico a Naleeh que por alguna razón me deja enormes Reviews que me hacen muy pero muy felíz Arigatou Musaimasu Naleeh espero que te siga gustando.  
_

**Capitulo 3: Descifrando El Misterio**

Había pasado ya una semana en la que todo parecía ir bien, las fotos de Ichigo se vendían como el pan caliente y eso parecía agradar a Kyoya, además parte del tiempo que dedicaban a descansar los chicos se dejaban ver haciendo los afiches y los productos que venderían a las clientas, Ichigo lo había sugerido como estrategia de ventas y en verdad funcionaba. Renge se veía más a menudo entre los chicos solo para saludar a Ichigo, parecían llevarse bastante bien, esta vez llevaba con ella un pequeño envoltorio que extendió a la misteriosa chica de la cámara.

-Es un presente para ti, espero que te guste- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, Renge-kun, no te hubieras molestado- sonrió Ichigo sonrojada

-No es molestia, el consejo que me diste el otro día funcionó a la perfección- sonrió

-Me alegra mucho, Renge-kun- sonrió Ichigo de un modo distinto, era cómo si las palabras de Renge la hubiesen hecho sentir realmente feliz.

La chica miró el envoltorio y con mucho cuidado la abrió, se asomó dentro de una caja no muy grande y no muy pequeña y lo que alcanzó a ver la hizo sonrojarse completamente, agachó la mirada, cerró la caja de golpe y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica que tenía frente a ella.

-Renge-kun- dijo casi en un susurro –gracias…

-Lo modifiqué para ti- sonrió la chica

-Me has dejado sin palabras, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Una chica se da cuenta de las cosas cuando es observadora, solo hay que poner atención a las señales- sonrió, se despidió y desapareció.

Haruhi había visto la escena, Ichigo aún tenía la caja entre las manos y se sonrojaba apenas la veía, eso parecía divertir a los gemelos que seguramente estarían planeando algo así que se adelantó a los hechos.

-Ichigo-san- saludó -¿puedes ayudarme con este "pin"?- preguntó mostrándole el broche que tenía en las manos

-Claro, Haru-kun- dijo la chica con voz amable de siempre y su mirada brilló –Pero si lo estás haciendo perfecto- dijo intrigada

-etto…- dudó Haruhi –la verdad es que solo quería charlar contigo, me ha intrigado el presente que te ha hecho Renge-san, has reaccionado de modo extraño

-Pues…- se sonrojó otra vez –supongo que puedo confiar en ti- dijo facilitándole la caja, Haruhi notó que pesaba un poco.

Abrió la caja con cautela, Ichigo le había pedido que no la abriese toda y que tuviese cautela, Haruhi alcanzó a ver lo que parecía un muñeco de trapo, cuándo abrió bien la caja pudo notar que parecía ser una figurita de Kyoya hecha de trapo, incluso llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.

-Renge-kun lo modificó para que se pareciese más- dijo completamente sonrojada –incluso le puso su libreta y su lápiz- la chica estaba completamente apenada, pero miraba el muñequito con ilusión

-Ichi-kun ¿te gusta Kyoya-sempai?- preguntó Haruhi y la aludida asintió aún más colorada

-Ejem…- un molesto carraspeo se escuchó detrás de Ichigo -¿interrumpo su conversación?- preguntó uno de los gemelos

-Hi-Hikaru- reaccionó nerviosa Ichigo cerrando la caja de golpe y sentándose en ella de modo que no pudieran agarrarla

-¿qué te hace pensar que soy Hikaru?- preguntó intentando ocultar su asombro

-Tu timbre de voz es distinto al de Kaoru- dijo la chica –los he estado observando…

-Bien… ganaste, pero apuesto que si nos quedamos callados no sabrías reconocernos

-Pues… supongo que no, lo siento…- dijo apenada

-¿es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?- preguntó con voz maliciosa –la pequeña y dulce Ichigo-san está enamorada de Kyoya-sempai?

-No enamorada- dijo la chica –yo… le admiro- suspiró –supongo que es todo ¿vas a decírselo?

Hikaru estaba sorprendido, la chica era muy sincera, él esperaba que tratara de negarlo y que incluso reaccionara de manera violenta pero… no esperaba que fuese tan sincera.

-Asakura-San- llamaba el delegado de la clase durante su hora del almuerzo -¿Irás a la cafetería? Me gustaría comer contigo

-Bueno yo…- comenzó ella tímida, sabía que el delegado estaba enamorado de la subdelegada, pero aún así nadie la había invitado antes a compartir su hora del almuerzo

-No puede- la voz de uno de los gemelos la hizo dar un saltito –ella tiene un pequeño compromiso ¿cierto Kaoru?

-Cierto, Hikaru- añadió el otro pelirrojo

-Bueno, bueno- la voz cansada de Haruhi a las espaldas de los gemelos -¿Qué piensan hacer con ella?- preguntó intrigada

-Tu también vienes con nosotros- sonrió Hikaru con malicia tomándola del cuello y arrastrándola hacia la salida imitando la acción de su hermano con Ichigo.

Llegaron a la tercera sala de música, Tamaki y Kyoya ya se encontraban allí y parecía que estaban ocupados en algo. Había algunas cajas en uno de los sillones y había otras cosas que Tamaki llevaba a la zona donde regularmente se cambiaban.

-Cosplay- dijo Haruhi con algo de fastidio y algo de sorpresa -¿Qué será esta vez?

-Error- exclamaron los dos gemelos emocionados –pero tiene mucho que ver

-Este fin de semana se celebra un baile a beneficio- explicó Kyoya sin apartarse de su cuaderno de notas –al parecer, la escuela ha decidido que es hora de comenzar a hacer caridad- se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice –todos los clubes harán una demostración de lo que hacen, así que debemos poner nuestro mejor esfuerzo, el club que más colectas haga será premiado con un viaje pagado por la escuela.

-Pero nosotros salimos de viaje cuando queremos- dijo Haruhi pensando en voz alta

-La ventaja es que en esta ocasión, el viaje será costeado por la escuela, por lo tanto nosotros no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada

-En todo caso sería cortesía de Tono- dijo Hikaru tan cruel como siempre

-Eso es cierto- apoyó su hermano

-Me gustaría salir de viaje- dijo Ichigo ilusionada. Después de todo ella era la única que aún no había salido con los chicos del Host Club.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- preguntó Kyoya con cortesía

-No lo sé- dijo ella tímida –pero siempre he querido salir de viaje

-¿Nunca has salido de la ciudad?- preguntó Kaoru sorprendido, ella negó con la cabeza

-Pero… supongo que tu familia viaja mucho…- añadió Hikaru igualmente sorprendido

-Ellos si, yo no viajo con ellos…- dijo agachando la mirada

Kyoya miraba intrigado a la chica, parecía una niña pequeña, su mirada reflejaba cierta ilusión pero parecía tímida y renuente cuando se trataba de hablar de sí misma. Entonces recordó que Ichigo había mencionado que vivía sola desde que entró a la secundaria, lo que tal vez fuese el motivo de no haber viajado nunca.

-Llegamos tarde, lo siento- la alegre y risueña voz de Honey-Sempai irrumpió en la habitación.

-Gomen- la voz de Mori-Sempai lo precedió y allí estaban ellos cruzando la puerta, Mori con paso tranquilo y sereno con su impresionante porte y Honey por su parte colgado del cuello de su primo.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando para comenzar- dijo Kyoya mirándolos –Tenemos que probarnos los trajes de gala para el baile de beneficencia del fin de semana- anotó –Tamaki ha llevado ya algunas ropas, la madre de los gemelos fue muy amable al hacernos llegar algunos de los más nuevos y sofisticados diseños así que nos probaremos algunos para saber cuál es el que hay que usar.

-Los Host siempre lucen bien, aún cuando portan ropa de calle- suspiró Ichigo y todos la miraron –Perdón, pensaba en voz alta- dijo poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas.

-Gracias- Mori-sempai se acercó a ella y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica en un gesto cariñoso y ella sonrió

-Ichi-chan es muy amable ¿cierto?- sonrió Honey-sempai a su primo que asintió con la cabeza.

-Ichigo-san- llamó Kaoru –Okaasan ha enviado algunos modelos para ti¿Qué te parece si te los pruebas?- sonrió

-Gracias, Kaoru- sonrió Ichigo.

Entró a los vestidores y encontró una cortina con su nombre, se metió tras la cortina y pudo ver que dentro había algunos vestidos de gala, eran hermosos, sin duda; de un gusto exquisito y elegante, además supuso que se verían soberbios en una persona que no fuese precisamente ella.

-¿Algún problema?- escuchó a Kyoya detrás de la cortina y ella supuso que todos estarían allí

-Etto… son vestidos- dijo con una voz apenas audible –Yo… no uso vestidos, lo siento…

-Será una ocasión especial- comenzó Kaoru –te verás muy bien, además te ayudaremos a arreglarte

-Si- apoyó Hikaru –quedarás muy bien en uno de ellos, te sugiero que te pruebes primero el rosa

Ichigo se probó varios vestidos, sin embargo, cuándo salía a mostrarlos al club pudieron notar que no se había quitado el pantalón. Ella pensó que sería buena idea intentar algo nuevo, siempre podía usar medias, además había algunos vestidos largos que pudieran venirle bien. Encontró un hermoso vestido rojo satinado, tenía un bonito escote y la espalda descubierta, además era bastante largo, y ceñido al cuerpo, la única desventaja que encontró fue la abertura en la pierna derecha, se lo puso e intentó abrocharlo pero le resultó un poco difícil.

-¿Puede alguien ayudarme con esto?- preguntó tímida –Por favor

Mori-sempai se adelantó al movimiento de Haruhi y entró tras la cortina, quedó un poco impresionado con la visión, Ichigo se tomaba el cabello con una mano por sobre su hombro izquierdo, con otra mano cubría el escote y dejaba ver la espalda aún descubierta por el zipper mal cerrado del vestido. Lo tomó y lo subió, le ayudó a acomodarse el cabello mientras ella terminaba de acomodarse el vestido.

-Gracias, Mori-sempai- sonrió la chica y ambos salieron.

A todos les pareció una agradable visión, el vestido se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda.

-Es perfecto- dijo Kaoru

-Waaaa- exclamó Honey – ¡Ichigo se ve linda!

-Te queda muy bien- dijo Tamaki haciendo su papel de Don Juan tirándole una rosa a la chica

- ¡Te queda muy bien!- exclamó Haruhi sonriente

-Está decidido- dijo Kyoya acomodándose las gafas –te buscaré algunos accesorios y unos zapatos a juego- dijo saliendo del lugar

-Gracias- dijo ella –a todos- se metió de nuevo tras la cortina y solo entonces repararon en Mori que parecía haber estado reteniendo el aliento y tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-A Takashi le ha gustado también- sonrió Honey a su primo que se sonrojó aún más

El día del evento llegó, los Host habían elegido usar un frac en color blanco con una rosa roja en la solapa, todos llevaban sus mejores galas, los chicos de la escuela, los padres de los chicos de la escuela y algunos invitados especiales que eran ricos acaudalados que se dedicaban al altruismo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ichigo?- preguntó Kyoya con la sacando su libreta de notas y su lapicero justo detrás de la chica que sostenía nerviosa su cámara –puede que algunos invitados quieran charlar un rato contigo, si no estás de acuerdo no tienes que hacerlo- dijo con cortesía

-Bueno yo…- dudó nerviosa –estoy un poco nerviosa y no suelo asistir a estos eventos, pero si puedo ayudar en algo yo…

-En ese caso serán aportaciones aparte, siéntete libre de negarte cuando lo creas conveniente

-Gracias Kyoya-Sempai- sonrió la chica

-Ichigo-san- La voz de Mori resonó en los tímpanos de ambos

-Buenas noches, Mori-sempai- saludó la chica con una sonrisa dulce

-Ichi-chan te vez realmente hermosa- dijo Honey colgado del brazo de su primo

Y era verdad, los gemelos se habían encargado de arreglarla y ponerle un poco de maquillaje, algo muy discreto, solo para que no se viese muy "desarreglada", la peinaron en un moño alto no muy apretado, dejando que algunos mechones resbalaran "como al descuido" por los costados y habían añadido un pequeño broche de brillantes.

-Gracias, a todos, ustedes también se ven muy bien- dijo sonriendo la chica acomodando las corbatas de ambos –Honey eres un poco inquieto, asegúrate de acomodar tu corbata con frecuencia ¿si?- sonrió dulcemente y Honey asintió

-Ichi-chan traemos un regalo para ti- dijo el lolishota sonriendo y Mori colocó un prendedor en uno de los tirantes de su vestido, era una rosa blanca, lo colocó con cuidado y la chica lo miró agradecida.

-Gracias, a ambos

-Vamos, es hora de trabajar- dijo Kyoya interrumpiendo el momento poniéndose en marcha para supervisar el trabajo del resto del grupo.

La velada corrió sin mucha novedad, las mesas de la sala se habían dispuesto para uso múltiple, los Host hacían su trabajo con la única diferencia de que atendían también a los caballeros que se acercaban en busca de charla, Ichigo avanzaba entre las mesas con cámara en mano preguntando si alguno quería una foto de recuerdo, la mayoría de las veces era afirmativo, se acercó a una mesa dónde aún no había ningún Host y sonrió de forma amable, después de todo ella era parte del club y no podía dejar a nadie desatendido.

-¿está todo bien por aquí?- preguntó amable -¿Desean un poco de té o algún bocadillo?

-Todo bien¿eres parte de este club?- preguntó un señor muy cortésmente

-Así es- dijo ella –Aunque yo sólo me dedico a tomar fotos

-Es una lástima- dijo una mujer muy guapa ataviada con muchas joyas que parecían bastante caras –Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras, eres una chica bastante mona

-En ese caso- dijo ella sentándose poniendo la cámara sobre la mesa –los acompañaré- sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó otra mujer que llevaba un abrigo de mink bastante ostentoso

-Mi nombre es Asakura Ichigo- dijo con una ligera reverencia

-Eres pariente de Asakura Yukito ¿cierto?- preguntó un muchacho de no más de 20 años –mi familia tiene negocios con él, es un gran maestro y sus Kimonos son verdaderas obras de arte

-Estoy segura de que se alegraría de escuchar eso- sonrió la chica con dulzura

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó el chico –Mi nombre es Shigure Sohma- actualmente administro una empresa de importaciones

-La empresa de los Sohma- dijo la chica –Asakura Industries tiene muy buena relación con ustedes, incluso es la empresa de confianza de…

-Oh que sorpresa- dijo el señor que le había hablado al principio –sabes de negocios

-Mi conocimiento en el mundo de los negocios es muy escaso- dijo la chica –pero siempre he estado al pendiente de los negocios que rodean a Asakura Industries, desde pequeña he estado interesada en ello.

-Dime, Ichigo-san- llamó Shigure -¿Qué grado cursas ahora?

-Curso el primer grado, soy de la clase A

-y ¿por qué entraste a este club?- preguntó una chica que había estado callada por un largo tiempo

-Bueno yo… creo que fue una idea que tuve, además la escuela me pedía que me asociara con otro club si quería que el club de fotografía siguiese dándome el apoyo que necesitaba, el club de periodismo no me necesitaba para nada así que…

-Entonces te gusta la fotografía- dijo la mujer del mink ostentoso

-Así es- sonrió -¿alguien gusta tomarse una foto?

-Yo quiero tomarme una junto a ti- dijo Shigure bastante coqueto

-En parte supondría un problema- sonrió ella -¿Quién tomaría la foto?

-Yo la tomo si gustas- dijo Kyoya parándose a un lado de la chica –Buenas noches, soy Kyoya Ootori, vicepresidente del Host Club

-Felicidades- dijo el hombre que había llamado a Ichigo –Esta chica es un sueño, además de que sus bocadillos y su café son excepcionales

-Me alegra que le guste- dijo el chico

-Si- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pié junto a Kyoya –Les agradezco mucho su asistencia, ha sido una conversación agradable, también agradecería mucho sus contribuciones, recuerden que son para una buena causa

-Supongo que hay que apoyar a la nueva juventud- dijo la mujer de las joyas

-Aunque no entiendo qué es lo que pretenden con este acto de beneficencia- dijo la chica mirando a Kyoya

-Bueno, eso es fácil de explicar, el Instituto Ouran pretende reunir fondos para ayudar a niños sin recursos a tener una educación de calidad, con el dinero recaudado se ayudará a un cierto número de niños, otorgándoles becas y algunos recursos monetarios para que puedan estudiar.

-El número de niños beneficiados depende mucho del monto recolectado- explicó Ichigo con una sonrisa

-En ese caso, cuenten con mi cooperación después de la foto- sonrió Shigure y se posó junto a Ichigo. Kyoya tomó la foto y explicó el método de donación, todos los presentes se pusieron en pié y fueron a las cajas que se habían instalado en el lugar.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos, Ichigo- observó Kyoya –parece que has conseguido cinco puntos de una vez

-Ha sido sencillo- sonrió ella –aunque supongo que para ustedes es pan comido

Ichigo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la silla sin mucho cuidado, Kyoya la observaba atentamente, el vestido dejó ver su pierna derecha y el chico pudo observar que aún con las medias, la chica tenía grotescas marcas y cicatrices.

-Ichigo… que…- balbuceó Kyoya sin dejar de ver la pierna de la chica, ella se dio cuenta y se apresuró a taparla, agachó la cabeza y se levantó de golpe, el chico pudo notar dos lágrimas resbalando de las mejillas de la chica antes de verla echar a correr rumbo a la salida del salón.

Lo sabía, sabía que no debió ponerse un vestido, sabía que aunque se pusiera medias las marcas en sus piernas no desaparecerían, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien las vería y se asustaría… se asustaría casi tanto como ella lo hacía cada mañana, cada día… corría y no sabía por que corría, la expresión en el rostro regularmente indiferente de Kyoya había sido digna de retratar si no hubiese estado demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Corría fuerte, corría con ganas y sin dirección, sin preocuparle a dónde le llevaría aquel pasillo vacío y oscuro. Quería esconderse, esconderse de ese chico que la vio, esconderse de quienes pudiesen darse cuenta, pero sobre todo esconderse del recuerdo de aquellas marcas….

-Ichigo- escuchó una voz jadeante detrás de ella y se detuvo en seco, no podía creerlo¡le había seguido! –Espera por favor- la chica no reaccionaba, estaba ahí parada en medio del pasillo oscuro, con la mirada perdida en la nada –Espera, por favor- repitió –no quise… no quise ser grosero… yo…- Kyoya apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y se agachó tratando de recuperar el aliento –perdóname- dijo aún jadeando –no sabía…

De pronto todo lo que podía escucharse en ese pasillo era el murmullo apagado de la gente en los salones y en los terrenos del Instituto, Kyoya no sabía que hacer, ella estaba allí parada con la mirada perdida en la nada y él no sabía que hacer. Se escuchó un sollozo y Kyoya supo entonces que ella había salido del shock. La abrazó por detrás y le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien.

-Perdóname, no debí obligarte a ponerte un vestido, no fue mi intención…

La chica puso su mano en los brazos que la rodeaban por los hombros, y sollozaba, se soltó del agarre y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso poniendo el rostro entre sus manos. Kyoya la tomó por los hombros aún detrás de ella, la levantó con cuidado y la llevó a un aula vacía, la sentó y la cubrió con su saco.

-No es tu culpa- dijo ella entre sollozos

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó él

-Si, bueno… en realidad… no fue tu culpa- repitió –supongo que debí decírtelo antes- decía cabizbaja

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó preocupado y la chica le mostró las dos piernas con algo de pudor, ambas estaban igual, parecía tener cicatrices sobre las cicatrices y marcas que debieron ser dolorosas

-fue mi padre- dijo ella en un susurro

-Pero… ¿qué pudiste haber hecho para merecer ese tipo de castigo?- dijo horrorizado ante la confesión

-Yo… lo decepcioné, rompí su sueño más grande- decía ella con la cabeza agachada mirando las marcas de sus piernas

-¿Su sueño más grande?- preguntó él con curiosidad

-Su sueño más grande era tener un hijo… tener un hijo varón… y yo lo decepcioné naciendo mujer- dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas –entonces yo no tenía ningún derecho, ningún privilegio, ninguna consideración… mi padre me rechazó desde el día que nací, para él solo habría un hijo y ese hijo sería varón… cuando se enojaba, cuando las cosas no le salían bien, entonces me pegaba, me azotaba duro con el cinto y con una vara gruesa de madera, recuerdo que era de madera porque a menudo tenía que sacarme las astillas de las heridas y en ocasiones se infectaban… para él yo no era nada, no valía nada, así que con el tiempo comencé a ser insignificante también para mi madre… dormía en la cocina y en ocasiones nadie me abría la puerta cuando llegaba del colegio, la ropa me la compraba mi abuelo que fue quien me sacó de allí, por eso llevo su apellido…

-Pero… tienes un hermano ¿cierto?

-Si… Satoshi sabía que yo era su hermana y a menudo iba a reconfortarme, pero él nació a dos años de que el tormento comenzara…

-¿qué edad tenías cuando comenzó?- preguntó el muchacho

-Un año- respondió –o eso es lo que dice mi abuelo, yo no lo recuerdo y sinceramente en ocasiones me gustaría olvidar muchas cosas… mi abuelo decidió sacarme de esa casa un día después del cumpleaños de mi hermano, yo había ensuciado el traje nuevo de mi hermano y mi madre se puso histérica, mi padre entonces no tuvo piedad de mí, estuve hospitalizada tres días y entonces mi abuelo se cansó de eso y me sacó de allí. Él se hizo cargo de mí hasta que entré a la secundaria, iba a una oficial porque no quería que mi abuelo gastase en mí, ya bastante había hecho con darme un techo y comida además en ese entonces vivía con él la hermana de mi madre…

-Lo lamento- dijo Kyoya abrazando de nueva cuenta a la chica.

La chica sintió el abrazo del muchacho, pero no era un abrazo común, era cálido, reconfortante, ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y respondió al abrazo dejándose envolver de ese calor reconfortante.

-Kyoya Sempai- murmuró la chica –es mejor que volvamos, pueden estar preocupados

-Tienes razón… ¿estas mejor?- preguntó

-Si, gracias, sempai- sonrió ella

Ambos salieron del aula y Kyoya sintió que algo se derretía dentro de él, sin lugar a dudas, Ichigo era una niña aún, una niña que necesitaba sentirse protegida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Antes ke nada, por alguna extraña razón no sabía ke había ke poner un disclaimer en la historia… (__No es tan extraña la razón ¿ne, Negi-bozu?).GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAIIIIII GOMEN NASAIIIIIIII (el espíritu de Rit-Chan-San se apodera de Ata). Por otro lado, espero que les siga gustando la historia y por favor (Ata se pone de rodillas con mirada suplicante ) dejen un comentario aunque me digan que mi historia es un bodrio TT _


	4. Chapter 4

**A TRAVÉZ DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ouran Kokou Host Club son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Bones, este escrito ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me han hecho muy pero muy feliz, gracias también por los consejos, me han ayudado bastante.

**Capítulo 4: Papá… ¡Tenemos Una Niña!**

El baile había salido a la perfección, el Host Club había reunido la mayor cantidad de dinero así que habían ganado el viaje. Kyoya encargó a Tamaki que consiguiese algunas guías y se las mostrara al resto del club.

-Haruhi ¿cómo te sentiste en el evento?- preguntó Kyoya a la chica

-Bueno… supongo que bien, había bastante gente así que fue interesante- dijo ella

-Bien…- dijo él dubitativo

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Kyoya Sempai?- preguntó ella notando algo extraño en la voz de su sempai

-No- dijo éste – por el momento es todo- dijo el aludido acomodándose las gafas y cerrando el libro de notas

-Me alegra que estemos todos reunidos- dijo Kyoya levantándose de su asiento –Quiero agradecer a todos su trabajo durante el evento del pasado fin de semana, gracias a todos ustedes hemos sido los ganadores de ese viaje, además tenemos algunos fondos extra gracias al trabajo de Ichigo- dijo mirando a la chica que volvía a llevar su uniforme modificado y que momentos antes jugaba con Honey-sempai –por otro lado, se acercan los exámenes parciales y ninguno de nosotros irá a un viaje sin haber obtenido buenas notas…- continuó mirando a los gemelos –así que esforcémonos todos si queremos salir de aquí completos.

Todos asintieron, Ichigo había tomado algunas fotos extra y éstas eran mostradas en las paredes de la tercera sala de música. Kyoya se acercó a una que era una copia de la que él mismo había tomado a la chica.

-Okaasan- llamó Tamaki –Te noto extraño¿sucede algo?

-Nada en particular- mintió Kyoya a pesar de saber que Tamaki lo conocía mejor que nadie

-Algo te está preocupando, sabes que puedes decírmelo- le dijo serio –Es sobre Ichigo-san ¿cierto?

-En realidad…- dudó él dándose por vencido, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su amigo –Tamaki… tu… lo que sientes por Haruhi… ese "instinto paternal"… el deseo de protegerla, creo que también lo siento…

-¡Lo sabía¡Bravo¡Bravo¡Mon Ami¡Mon Ami¡Yahoo!- exclamó dando saltitos frente a su amigo –y es que ¿Quién no sentiría deseos de proteger a mi pequeña hija¡Me alegra que al fin te des cuenta de que podemos ser una familia!

-No me refería a eso (U)- dijo Kyoya –En otras palabras… Ottosan, tenemos una hermosa niña- dijo mirando a Ichigo que jugaba con Honey y Mori en una mesa frente a la ventana

-Te refieres a Ichigo-san entonces- dijo Tamaki volviendo al modo "completa seriedad" -¿Te estas enamorando de ella?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo inquisitivamente

-No creo que sea eso- dijo acomodándose las gafas –es como un deseo de protegerla, de cuidarla…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó serio el rubio -¿Por qué ella?

-¿Aún no te agrada?- preguntó el moreno

-No lo sé… no me he acercado mucho a ella- contestó el rubio

-No voy a obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres, Tamaki, pero creo que estás siendo un poco injusto con ella; después de todo nos está siendo de gran ayuda

-Y supongo que debe tener algo especial como para poder traspasar esa indiferencia tuya- sonrió travieso el rubio pero aún con mirada muy seria

-Eso aún no lo sé, pero lo está logrando…

(Voces de fondo) – ¡Haru-chan¡Ichi-chan me enseñó un juego!- la voz de Honey

-Los demás parecen llevarse bien con ella

(Voces de fondo) -¡Parece divertido!- la voz de Haruhi

(Voces de fondo) – ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- la voz de Ichigo

(Voces de fondo) –Está bien¿cuáles son las reglas?

(Voces de fondo) –Nosotros también jugamos- los Hitachiin

-Y ¿por qué no lo intentas? Tamaki, puedes encontrar una bonita sorpresa

-Está bien, si Kyoya cree que es bueno es porque es bueno…

-Gracias- dijo el moreno sonriendo a su amigo

-¡¿Cómo pueden jugar sin mí?!- exclamó Tamaki acercándose a la mesa -¡Son unos desleales, desconsiderados!

-¡No te enfades, Tono!- la voz de Hikaru siempre alegre

-Estabas ocupado pensando en la inmortalidad del pez lagarto- bromeó Kaoru

-¡No¡Eso no se puede hacer!- exclamó Haruhi

-¡Tama-chan está haciendo trampa!- chilló Honey

-¡Entonces explíquenme las reglas!- dijo exasperado el rubio

-Tamaki Sempai, debes poner esto aquí…- la voz amable de Ichigo sonaba serena entre todo el barullo…

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Se encontraban en el salón de clases, el delegado se acercó una vez más a Ichigo que parecía entretenida estudiando junto a Haruhi y los gemelos, carraspeó un poco pues ninguno de los cuatro parecía poner atención a lo que sucedía alrededor.

-Delegado¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Haruhi con curiosidad

-Bueno yo…- comenzó tímido sobándose la nuca con nerviosismo –quería saber si… bueno si Ichigo-san no tiene nada que hacer en el almuerzo me gustaría disponer de un poco de su tiempo

-¡Cielos¡Delegado me había olvidado por completo!- saltó la chica disculpándose de manera exagerada –Lo siento mucho, esta vez estoy disponible

-¡Ni que fuera para tanto!- dijo molesto Hikaru con gesto de fastidio

-Yo también había olvidado que el Delegado quería hablar contigo- sonrió Kaoru

-Ichi-kun- llamó Haruhi -¿Por qué son tus consejos tan populares entre los demás estudiantes?

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé- sonrió la chica tímida

-Ahora que lo pienso- comenzó Hikaru –alguien desapareció durante el baile por un buen rato- comentó con malicia

-Es cierto- siguió Kaoru –eso fue bastante sospechoso, tampoco vimos a Kyoya-sempai durante un rato…

-Chicos- regañó Haruhi

-¿Será que alguien se ha declarado ya?- dijo Hikaru con sorna

-¡Vamos, Hikaru!- dijo su hermano divertido –de ser así nos hubiésemos dado cuenta apenas verles, no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para rechazar a una chica como Ichigo ¿no crees?

-Aunque debo aceptar que nunca hemos sabido qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kyoya-sempai- reflexionó Hikaru

-N…No adelanten conclusiones, muchachos- dijo Ichigo bastante sonrojada –y…yo solo tuve que salir un momento, no me sentía bien

-Ya dejen tranquila a Ichi-kun- dijo Haruhi –sigamos estudiando

-Y… yo tengo que irme- dijo nerviosa Ichigo, se disculpó y salió del aula.

La campana para el almuerzo sonó, los gemelos se dirigieron a la cafetería, después de todo estaban intrigados con la charla de Ichigo con el delegado, sin embargo no los encontraron allí, pero se encontraron con Mori y Honey.

-Hika-chan, Kao-chan¡que sorpresa!- sonrió Honey con su voz dulce

-Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai- saludaron ambos

-¿Han visto a Ichigo?- preguntó Hikaru

-La vimos- sonrió Honey –Se dirigía al club de fotografía ¿ne, Takashi?- el aludido asintió -¿sucede algo?

-No es nada- sonrió Kaoru –solo un poco de intriga

-Sabía que no podrían aguantar la curiosidad- dijo Haruhi detrás de los mayores

-¡Vamos, Haruhi!- exclamó Hikaru abrazando a la chica por el cuello –No me digas que tu no sientes ni tantita curiosidad

-Es cierto, Haruhi- secundó Kaoru –es natural que sientas aunque sea un poquitito de curiosidad

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Honey colgado del brazo de su primo

-Es que desde hace un tiempo, el Delegado de la clase quería hablar con Ichigo- explicó Haruhi –pero no creo que sea nada grave, después de todo, Ichigo es famosa por ofrecer buenos consejos a la gente

Mori dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería después de haber comprado dos menús y sin decir palabra. Honey sonrió y se colgó de la espalda de Haruhi.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan ¡vamos a jugar!- dijo sonriendo como siempre

-¿Qué le pasa a Mori-Sempai?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada

-Recordó que tenía algo que hacer- sonrió el loli shota

Llegó al segundo piso, recordó que era la tercera puerta hacia la derecha según le había indicado Kyoya, después de todo, él nunca le daría una indicación equivocada. Iba a dar la vuelta cuándo alcanzó a distinguir la figura de su sempai y compañero de club y decidió quedarse a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo Mori no parecía tener intención de entrar o tocar a la puerta.

Se quedó algunos minutos allí y no tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta, para dejar pasar a un chico seguido por Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias, Ichigo-san, me has quitado un gran peso de encima

-Espero que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora- decía la chica –recuerda no apresurar las cosa, hay tiempo para todo- sonrió con dulzura

-Morinozuka Sempai- exclamó el chico al verle, y el mayor asintió con la cabeza –con su permiso, me tengo que ir- dijo el chico y se fue en dirección opuesta a dónde se encontraba el rubio

-¡Mori Sempai!- exclamó la chica -¡Qué sorpresa!- sonrió y el mayor le extendió uno de los menús que había comprado en la cafetería –Eso… ¿Es para mí?- preguntó asombrada y el muchacho asintió –No te hubieras molestado, pasa, comamos juntos- el chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa y pasó con la chica.

Tamaki suspiró derrotado, por fin se había animado a hablar con la chica y alguien más se había adelantado, aunque era realmente extraño, Mori-sempai regularmente no se separaba de Honey a menos que fuese para sus entrenamientos de Kendo. Dio media vuelta y regresó con su amigo, tal vez él supiese algo que el mismo Tamaki desconocía.

———— ———— ———— ————

Iba corriendo pues hacía cinco minutos que había sonado la campana, el pasillo del segundo piso parecía vacío así que corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, no reparó en la figura que cerraba la puerta apresurada cargando un par de morrales con dificultad. El impacto fue inevitable. Sintió su cuerpo caer de espaldas y vio una silueta femenina que también iba cayendo en dirección contraria. Cuándo tocaron el suelo pudo ver que el contenido de los morrales se desparramaba, un montón de papeles volaron cayendo alrededor de la chica y por último un pequeño muñequito con las ropas del colegio.

Lo levantó con curiosidad y lo miró extrañado, era idéntico a su viejo amigo, sonrió y miró a la chica que se apresuraba a levantar los papeles que habían caído del morral.

-Lamento mucho esto, Ichigo-san- sonrió el chico

-¡Tamaki-Sempai!- exclamó ella –No hay problema, pero llego tarde a clase…

-Creo que se te ha caído esto- le tendió el muñequito y notó enseguida el rubor en la cara de la chica que miraba al muñeco y al rubio alternadamente

-Yo… gracias- dijo nerviosa –fue… fue un obsequio de Rengue-san- tomó el muñeco con delicadeza y peinó el cabello alborotado del muñeco con los dedos acomodando después las pequeñas gafas cuidando de no romperlas

-Es una copia exacta de Kyoya- sonrió Tamaki

-No- dijo la chica –Un muñeco nunca será una copia exacta de alguien- su voz sonaba seria –por muy exacta que sea la manufactura, un muñeco nunca podrá igualar el brillo en los ojos de una persona, o el perfume de la piel, o el tacto de la misma…

-Lamento el inconveniente- dijo el muchacho extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantar –Le tienes afecto a Kyoya ¿cierto?

-Si- dijo la chica –Es una buena persona, aunque al principio me daba un poco de miedo su semblante frío e indiferente… y ahora entre más le conozco más le admiro, es… como si fuese la persona que yo jamás podría ser

-Pero… ¿Por qué querrías ser como Kyoya?- preguntó el muchacho intrigado

-Porque… bueno… es una persona segura de sí misma, es inteligente, sabe lo que quiere y… todo lo hace bien- suspiró la chica

-¿No será que estás enamorada de él?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-No bromees, Sempai- sonrió ella –creo que para que alguien pueda enamorarse de otra persona deben de conocerse primero… no basta una cara bonita o una buena actitud aunque éstas no están de más

-Ichigo-san- llamó el rubio en actitud más seria –Creo que debo disculparme contigo, no he sido muy agradable desde que entraste al club y… honestamente yo no estaba muy de acuerdo

-No hay de que disculparse, Sempai, simplemente no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí, pero te agradezco mucho que me permitas estar con ustedes

-Me temo que no hemos llegado a clases- dijo el rubio sonrojado

-Entonces, permíteme compensarlo- sonrió la chica abriendo la puerta del club de periodismo.

————— ————— ————— —————

-Te tengo dos noticias- sonrió el rubio entrando al salón de clases –la primera es que tendrás que prestarme tus apuntes de la clase pasada

-Me lo supuse- dijo el moreno indiferente acomodándose como de costumbre las gafas en su nariz -¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?

-Esa es la segunda noticia- sonrió aún más –Tenemos dos hijas- dijo por toda respuesta

-Así que has hablado con ella- dijo el moreno impasible como siempre -¿Qué ha hecho para agradarte?

-No es lo que hace, es lo que piensa- dijo el rubio más serio –creo que tenías razón con respecto a ella, es una linda persona… pero… me temo que te olvides de mi linda Haruhi- dijo con gesto teatral

-No seas absurdo…- dijo el moreno aguantando las ganas de reír ante el gesto del rubio

-Por otro lado… ¿hay algo sobre ella que no me hayas dicho?- preguntó el rubio inquisitivo

-Nada de relevancia- contestó Kyoya comenzando a leer un libro

-Por cierto, Kyoya- dijo el rubio -¿Sabes algo sobre la relación de Mori-sempai con Ichigo-san? Durante el descanso lo vi entrando con ella a la Sala de Fotografía…

-¿Mori Sempai?- preguntó Kyoya repasando mentalmente la información que tenía sobre su sempai –No tengo ni idea de lo que pudiera estar haciendo con ella, pero, supongo que ha escuchado sobre su fama dando consejos

-Pero ¿cuándo Mori-Sempai ha hablado con alguien que no sea Honey-Sempai? Además ¿De qué podrían hablar?

-No seas tan paranoico, Tamaki¿no crees que es bueno que los miembros del Club se puedan comunicar con ella?

-Bueno… creo que tienes razón… después de todo ella es parte del club ahora ¿cierto?- Kyoya se limitó a asentir volviendo a la lectura de su libro.

———— ———— ———— ————

El delegado de la clase estaba nervioso, no sabía como tomarían la noticia los de la clase y sobre todo los chicos que formaban parte del Host Club. Tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba pensando especialmente en lo que ciertos pelirrojos le harían.

-Según mi informe de actividades, la escuela ha preparado un pequeño festival en el que deberán participar todas las clases, debemos pensar en algo para participar… el festival será la próxima semana

-Pero es muy poco tiempo para planear algo con lo que podamos participar- dijo una de las chicas cercanas a los delegados

-Eso fue lo que los delegados alegamos en la junta- dijo la subdelegada –en lo personal no me parece adecuado planear algo tan apresuradamente, sin embargo creo que los directivos tienen razón

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Hikaru centrando su atención al frente

-Ellos creen que la gente está más unida en los clubes que en los salones de clase- alegó el delegado

-Lo que significa que este "festival" está planeado para promover el trabajo de clase- dijo Kaoru en la misma posición que Hikaru

-Así es- dijo un poco nervioso el chico de los lentes

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieren que podemos hacer en una semana?- preguntó Haruhi

-Antes que nada ¿Cuándo es el festival?- preguntó Ichigo un poco tímida

-El festival está planeado para el jueves de la siguiente semana…- dijo el delegado con un poco de inseguridad

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono –El viaje del Host está planeado para salir el miércoles- terminó Kaoru un poco alterado

-Pero es necesario que toda la clase participe, así lo han pedido los directivos- alegó

-Si esto lo hará toda la escuela entonces creo que los sempais tendrán el mismo problema- dijo Ichigo a Haruhi que parecía pensativa

-Supongo que si- contestó Haruhi –Habrá que pensar en algo y pronto…

-Tal vez Tono pueda hablar con su padre para exponer la situación- dijo Hikaru notando la preocupación de Haruhi e Ichigo

-…- Ichigo se notaba pensativa –antes que nada creo que deberíamos solucionar el problema de la clase ¿no creen?

-Pero qué podríamos hacer- dijo Kaoru alzándose de hombros

-No tengo ni idea de lo que acostumbren a hacer ustedes los ricos en estos casos- dijo Haruhi –regularmente se hacen pequeñas representaciones en las escuelas o algo así como sus "fiestas de té"

-Una semana es muy poco tiempo para organizar una representación…- dijo Hikaru

-Pero si es la de un clásico tal vez pudiera hacerse- dijo Ichigo –además es más fácil si todos cooperamos y si ninguno de nosotros toma un protagónico tal vez pudiésemos ayudar en lo que respecta a la producción ¿no creen?

-Bueno eso pudiera hacerse- dijo Kaoru pensativo mirando a su hermano

-Ya lo tengo, Delegado- dijo Hikaru –Hagamos una representación de Shakespiere- dijo animado

-No, mejor hagamos "El fantasma de Canterville"- dijo Ichigo animada

-Shakespiere es más fácil- dijo Hikaru un poco molesto

-Pero todo el mundo lo hace- discutió Ichigo

-Por eso, hay que hacer algo clásico- respondió Hikaru siguiendo la discusión –Así no habrá problemas con los diálogos

-El Fantasma de Canterville también es un clásico- dijo Ichigo

-Pero no es tan conocido como las obras de Shakespiere- dijo Hikaru

-Una representación está bien- dijo el delegado

-"La Fierecilla Domada"- dijo Haruhi –Al parecer ya están los protagónicos- se burló al ver a Ichigo y Hikaru discutiendo

-¡Buena idea!- dijeron todos a la vez y todos se pusieron a discutir los detalles mientras Ichigo y Hikaru le lanzaban miradas de soslayo

-Nosotros no podemos ser los protagónicos- dijo Ichigo

-Es cierto, ya lo habíamos planeado, Haruhi- dijo Kaoru un poco preocupado

-Supongo que siempre podemos posponer nuestro viaje- suspiró Hikaru resignado

La clase discutió con ánimo los planes para la representación, Hikaru e Ichigo habían quedado como los protagónicos aunque a todos les había extrañado el hecho de que Ichigo fuese precisamente "la Fierecilla". Haruhi estaría con otros compañeros en el diseño del escenario y Kaoru se encargaría del detalle del vestuario.

Al parecer no lo pasaban tan mal, una de las chicas había ido a la biblioteca a buscar los diálogos a la biblioteca y ya tenían cada uno sus copias del libreto que deberían estudiar. Ambos las llevaban en la mano cuando llegaron a la Tercera Sala de Música con sus demás compañeros. Hikaru lucía un poco molesto mientras Ichigo estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kyoya al verles entrar en ese estado

-Es eso del famoso festival de grupos- dijo Kaoru –Ichigo y Hikaru son protagonistas de la obra que vamos a representar- explicó

-¡Deben estar bromeando!- dijo Tamaki histérico –Se supone que el miércoles debemos salir de viaje

-¿De quién fue la idea de ponerlos a ustedes justamente como protagónico de una obra de teatro?- preguntó Tamaki esperando poder estrangular a alguno de los pelirrojos

-¡De Haruhi!- Exclamaron los otros tres al unísono

-De cualquier modo- dijo Kyoya tan tranquilo como siempre –nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer, también nosotros debemos participar con nuestros respectivos grupos- dijo anotando algo en su libreta –supongo que podemos posponer el viaje, hablaré con el director esta tarde

-¡Lamento el retraso!- dijo una risueña voz desde la puerta –Nos hemos quedado discutiendo algunas cosas sobre el festival- añadió alegre como siempre Honey sempai

-Así que todos estaremos ocupado, supongo que no habrá problema por postergar ese viaje- dijo Kyoya

-Supongo que el director tenía esto en mente cuando decidió organizar el festival- suspiró Ichigo –tal vez sea cierto, después de todo parece que los clubes están más unidos que los mismos grupos

-No lo había pensado de ese modo- dijo Haruhi –si hubiésemos hecho lo que habíamos planeado entonces no hubiese sido una actividad de grupo…

-¿No estas decepcionada por lo del viaje?- preguntó Kaoru llamando la atención de Kyoya y Mori –Tu estabas muy ilusionada con el viaje, después de todo

-El viaje se hará de todos modos, además… esto hará más interesante la espera- sonrió la chica con dulzura

-Y a todo esto- dijo Honey con curiosidad -¿qué harán ustedes?- preguntó a los gemelos

-Una obra de teatro- dijo Hikaru –"La Fierecilla Domada"- dijo extendiéndole el guión

-¡Wa¡Hika-chan, serás protagónico!- dijo con emoción

-También Ichigo- dijo Kaoru –Muero por verlos en su vestuario- dijo emocionado – ¡Ichigo tendrás un lindo vestido!

-Nada de vestidos- dijo Kyoya antes de que Ichigo pudiese decir algo al pelirrojo –Ya hemos hecho que Ichigo-san lleve un vestido en el evento a beneficio¿cierto?

-¡Pero será un vestido de época!- dijo Kaoru emocionado

-Supongo que estará bien- dijo Ichigo mirando significativamente a Kyoya como tratando de agradecerle el gesto

-En ese caso… supongo que también me gustaría verlo… por cierto ¿quién serás tú?

-Ichigo será "La Tarasca"- dijo Kaoru emocionado y todos rieron divertidos –fue idea de Haruhi- dijo el pelirrojo

-Y Hikaru será "Petruchio"- sonrió Haruhi

-No creo poder hacerlo- dijo Ichigo tímida –No tengo el carácter de "Catalina"

-Nosotros podemos ayudarles con los ensayos de su papel- dijo Honey sempai amable como siempre

-Renge-kun había quedado de ayudarme, después de todo ella será "Blanca"- dijo Ichigo –pero me vendría bien toda la ayuda posible

-Nada más lejos de la realidad- observó Haruhi sarcástica -¿cómo se me ocurrió que Ichigo pudiera ser "la tarasca"?

-Fue porque en ese momento discutía con Hikaru- dijo Kaoru –nunca la habíamos visto discutir con nadie

-Supongo que es cierto…- suspiró Haruhi

-Creo que debimos ser más originales al elegir nuestra actividad- dijo Tamaki a Kyoya un poco avergonzado

-Supongo que no es fácil cambiar los hábitos de toda una clase- dijo el moreno con la vista aún en su libreta –además nos será mucho más fácil y gastaremos menos- terminó sacando la calculadora

-"Este no quita el dedo del renglón"- pensó Haruhi con gota de circunstancias (U¬¬)

-¿Piensan quedarse ahí parados solo mirando?- preguntó Kyoya más como un regaño que como una pregunta –Hay que trabajar, Ichigo, hoy te ha pedido alguien… ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

-¿Alguien me ha pedido¿Quién podría haber sido?

-Es una chica- respondió acomodándose las gafas –de tercer curso, nunca había estado por acá pero por alguna razón ha venido a solicitarte

-Lo haré- dijo la chica asintiendo –espero poder ayudar en todo lo posible- dijo sonriendo con mirada dulce –por cierto, sempai- añadió –gracias por lo de hace un momento, no debes preocuparte por mí, supongo que si se tiene que saber, se sabrá de un modo o de otro- suspiró resignada

-Creo que eso es algo que te concierne solo a ti, Ichigo, supongo que será mejor que tu lo digas cuándo estés lista para hacerlo

-Tú en mi lugar ¿Estarías listo alguna vez?- Kyoya la miró asombrado por un momento para luego volver a su gesto indiferente acomodando nuevamente sus gafas sobre su nariz. -¿Tendré que cambiarme también?

-Hay un vestidor reservado para ti, si necesitas ayuda solo llámame

-Gracias, sempai- dijo con una ligera inclinación y se fue con paso tranquilo hacia los vestidores

Era una muchacha bastante atractiva, tenía el cabello muy largo, de un negro tan profundo como un gran abismo, lo llevaba suelto solo adornado por una diadema del mismo color de su uniforme; su rostro era bastante estético, sus ojos grandes y negros igual que su cabello y su tez tan nívea que parecía irreal. Sin embargo, su gesto era bastante distante, inclusive un poco duro, y miraba con severidad a su alrededor.

-Es Misato Sama- cuchicheaban las chicas mirando a la morena -¿A quién habrá pedido?

-Seguramente a Tamaki sama- decían unas –Es el más guapo de todos

-Tal vez a Mori kun- decían otras –sería más su estilo

-O Kyoya sama- decían otras –También luce bastante maduro

Entre los cuchicheos no se percataron de la chica que salía de los vestidores acompañada de Kyoya y que lucía exactamente el mismo traje que ellos con un ligero escote y algunas adaptaciones para hacerlo lucir más femenino.

-¡Kusanagi Sama!- Exclamó Ichigo sorprendida al verla -¿Quería verme?- preguntó saludando con una reverencia

-Así es- contestó la chica haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado, Ichigo obedeció bastante nerviosa –Hacía mucho tiempo no nos veíamos, Ichigo-san

-Me halaga que haya pedido mi compañía

-¡Por favor!- sonrió la morena -¡No me hables con tanta formalidad! Después de todo… somos más cercanas que eso ¿cierto?- preguntó inclinándose peligrosamente sobre la chica

-Ku… Kusanagi-sama…- soltó Ichigo bastante nerviosa mientras un revuelo se armaba alrededor de ellas –Yo… yo… ¿gusta un poco de té?- dijo Ichigo tratando de salir del embrollo

-No- dijo la otra tajante –Lo que quiero es saber por qué te alejaste después de tanto tiempo¿acaso no soy tan buena como ese chico?

-No es eso- dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada con expresión sombría

-¿Acaso Fujiwara-kun es mejor que yo?- preguntó la chica con mirada bastante molesta

-¡No es eso!- dijo Ichigo haciéndose un ovillo en el asiento, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos -¡No es eso!...- sollozó

-¿Entonces¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la otra tomándola suavemente por las muñecas obligándola a mirarla -¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí?

-No lo hice- sollozó Ichigo –No lo haría… perdóname… no quise… yo no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa, no quería que tus amigos se burlaran de ti por mi causa y… tampoco quería que tuvieras problemas con tu familia por invitarme a tu casa… quería… yo quería que tu vivieras feliz y mi compañía solo te traería burlas, problemas y rechazos…

-¡No seas absurda!- dijo Misato bastante molesta poniéndose de pié frente a la otra chica en actitud de enfado, Ichigo la miró asustada al igual que el resto de los presentes -¡Si serás ingenua!- dijo ablandando el semblante abrazando a la chica con ternura -¿Quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza?- preguntó tiernamente

-Yo… ¡Misato Chan!- exclamó sorprendida Ichigo correspondiendo al abrazo –Lo siento, yo no quise…

-Creí que… pensé que te perdería, tontita- sonrió Misato acariciando la cabeza de la chica con ternura –En verdad llegué a creer que Fujiwara San era mejor amigo que yo

-No te compares- dijo Ichigo negando con la cabeza –Misato-chan es Misato chan y Takumi chan es Takumi chan… los dos son diferentes, y a los dos los quiero como a nadie más

-Ahora si me apetece ese té- dijo Misato sonriendo y volviendo a sentarse a un lado de Ichigo que sirvió el té bastante más tranquila que al principio, mientras que a su alrededor todas las chicas y los chicos del club suspiraban, unos de alivio, otras conmovidas por la escena.

Ambas chicas conversaron largo rato y se les unieron otras chicas curiosas, Ichigo parecía bastante tranquila y las chicas estaban emocionadas y contentas al punto que Kyoya pensó que no hubiesen estado mejor con alguno de los otros miembros del Host.

La tarde se fue como el agua entre los dedos, los Host procedieron a cambiarse para irse a casa, como siempre, Tamaki y Kyoya fueron los primeros en salir del vestidor, Honey y Mori salieron poco después y se despidieron como de costumbre, luego fue Haruhi que fue interceptada por los gemelos que se ofrecieron a llevarla a su casa y por último Ichigo.

-Creo que he sido la última- dijo un poco avergonzada –lamento haberles hecho esperar

-Ichigo- llamó Kyoya –Permíteme llevarte a tu casa, es un poco peligroso que andes sola a estas hora por la calle

-No es necesario, Sempai- dijo la chica agradecida

-Insisto- dijo poniéndose junto a ella –Me gustaría conocer el lugar donde vives

-En ese caso…- suspiró Ichigo –Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo inclinándose en una ligera reverencia

-Tamaki- le dijo a su amigo -¿quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo sonriendo pícaro –además dicen que tres son multitud- sonrió y salió del salón. Ichigo tomó su cámara y se la puso al cuello.

-¡Oh¡Lo siento, hoy no he tomado ninguna foto!- dijo la chica avergonzada

-No te preocupes- dijo Kyoya –Tenemos suficientes para la siguiente venta

-Sempai, eres muy amable conmigo- dijo ella con mirada sombría y triste –no deberías… y tú menos que nadie- Ichigo tomó su mochila y salió del salón dejando a Kyoya intrigado ante el comentario. Dudó un momento y salió con ella

----------------------------------------

_Agradecimientos especiales para: Naleeh ke fue mi primer review y kuya sabiduría me ha ayudado para seguir. A Halane que también me iluminó con su sabiduría y compartió un poko de su experiencia conmigo. __Kagome Black mil gracias por tu review, yo también quiero un abrazo de Kyoya (es mi "tipo de hombre perfecto") Okashira Janet, gracias también por tu review, te lo contestaré por privado al igual que a Kagome, Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a todas las que leen sin dejarme uno (Ata se arrodilla con ojos de gatito de shrek o) no sean malitas, ke les kuesta hacer feliz a una pobre escritora malparada (para no decir sin sueldo UU) gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club pertenecen a Bico Hatori y a Bones, he tomado prestados algunos otros personajes de otras series, el único original es Ichigo. Escrito realizado sin fines de lucro. Coman frutas y verduras. No tomes y manejes, mejor fuma y vuela… ejem… eso no, gomen XD.

**N/A: **aquí el quinto capítulo, les agradezco en verdad sus comentarios, me han animado muchísimo a continuar, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y que puedan aconsejarme aún más para crecer como escritora.

**Agradecimientos: **primeramente a Joako que me ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo, a Bisco Hatori por crear esta serie y a todas las hermosas personas que me han dejado un review. Espero haber contestado a todos y a cada uno, si alguien se ha quedado sin respuesta por favor que me lo hagan saber y me daré tres patadas mentales… 

**Capitulo 5: Acomplejados Complejos**

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada de la escuela, ahí los esperaba un lujoso carro importado que portaba el escudo de la familia Ootori, Ichigo se sonrojó al instante.

-En verdad, sempai- dijo la chica abrazando su mochila –no es necesario que me acompañes a mi casa… además supongo que tu auto llamará mucho la atención…

-¿Es eso o en realidad no quieres que te vean conmigo?- preguntó el muchacho poniendo las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón después de acomodarse las gafas.

-Parte de ambas- dijo la chica agachando la mirada

-Insisto, Ichigo- dijo el muchacho en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica

-Bien… pero… lo siento mucho- dijo ella aún con la mirada en sus zapatos como si éstos fueran lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos (N/A: para mí sería Kyoya)

El moreno la miró extrañado, el chofer bajó del auto y saludó al chico, miró a la chica y antes de dirigirle lo que Kyoya consideró un forzado saludo, negó con la cabeza a modo de reproche.

-Buenas tardes, señorita- saludó el hombre entre dientes

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella con voz apagada

-¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó el hombre al muchacho que entró en el auto después de la chica

-A la residencia de la señorita, te daré las indicaciones en el camino

-No hace falta- dijo el hombre –sé dónde vive la señorita- dijo esto último con tono burlón y Kyoya tuvo que controlar sus ganas de golpear al hombre en ese momento

-No te permito que te dirijas a ella en ese modo- dijo el chico –ella es una amiga mía y espero que la trates como tal, al igual que a Tamaki o a Haruhi

-Como el amo desee- dijo el hombre con fingida reverencia

-No te molestes, sempai- dijo la chica en un susurro –ellos lo saben… aunque digas algo a tu padre, él no moverá un solo dedo… sus relaciones con mi padre son extremadamente importantes para el negocio de tu familia- terminó la chica –por lo tanto saben la historia…- terminó en tono sombrío y el chofer le lanzó una sonrisa cínica por el retrovisor

-Quien debería estar avergonzado es….

-No…- dijo Ichigo poniendo un dedo en los labios del chico –no lo digas, no aquí…- su mirada era suplicante

-Como digas- dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de la chica con suavidad intentando ocultar la oleada de emociones que todo eso le había causado

-Lo siento- dijo la chica sonrojándose por su atrevimiento

-No pasa nada- dijo el chico en tono amable

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, solo interrumpido por las instrucciones de Kyoya al chofer, cuándo finalmente llegaron, Kyoya esperaba que el chofer abriese la puerta como era costumbre, sin embargo el hombre se cruzó de brazos mientras quitaba los seguros desde el control de mando de la parte delantera del vehículo. Kyoya se dio cuenta de que Ichigo iba a abrir su puerta y la detuvo con un gesto de su mano, abrió su puerta, se bajó del auto y ofreció su mano caballerosamente a la chica.

-Lárgate y regresa cuándo te llame- dijo molesto el muchacho al chofer que asintió y obedeció al instante.

-No deberías molestarte con él- dijo la chica –seguramente tendrás problemas al llegar a casa

-No lo entiendo, Ichigo; ¿qué puede ser tan malo?- preguntó el chico intrigado

-Pasemos- dijo abriendo la puerta del primer departamento de la planta alta el número 7

El interior del apartamento era muy similar al de Haruhi, sin embargo, la decoración cambiaba mucho, había fotografías enmarcadas en todos lados, unas bastante artísticas y otras simplemente sencillas; pudo ver en la sala un mueble bajo con varios cajones, su superficie estaba casi repleta de pequeños portarretratos de diferentes materiales, pudo ver algunas copias de las fotos que tenía en su salón privado en el club de fotografía y algunas otras bastante distintas. Llamó su atención una en particular, la tomó y la miró de cerca.

-Ella es Misato-chan- dijo la chica saliendo de lo que parecía ser su habitación –Ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, jugábamos juntas cuándo vivía en casa del abuelo, pero luego empezó todo… nos separamos y la había estado evitando hasta el día de hoy…

-¿Por qué se separaron?- preguntó Kyoya

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó la chica poniéndose un delantal de cocina y amarrándose el cabello en un moño –puedo hacer algunos onigiris y sopa de miso- sonrió la chica

-Me gustaría probarlo- dijo cortés el chico

Ichigo se puso a cocinar, Kyoya miraba el lugar con mirada examinadora, reparó en la segunda habitación del inmueble cuya puerta estaba entreabierta y miró a Ichigo.

-Adelante- dijo la chica –puedes mirar lo que gustes, tengo bastante tiempo libre así que la casa siempre está arreglada- sonrió –además no tengo nada que esconder

Kyoya le tomó la palabra, pudo ver que era cierto, en el segundo cuarto había un improvisado "cuarto oscuro", en el foco había puesto un poco de celofán para crear la luz roja y las mesas de trabajo estaban hechas de lo que parecían restos de muebles viejos y cartón, se sorprendió por el ingenio de la chica, además de que el trabajo estaba bien hecho. Pasó a la habitación de la chica con algo de recelo, se sentía como un ladrón, Ichigo llegó por detrás del chico y abrió ella misma la puerta, dentro había una vieja cama bastante bien arreglada, la colcha era una colcha bastante sencilla de color lila y no había adornos sobre ella, estaba pegada a la pared justamente a un lado de la ventana y los rayos del sol parecían calentarla en esos momentos; del otro lado de la ventana se encontraba un viejo escritorio con una vieja computadora, una repisa improvisada a lo que debería ser la altura de la cabeza de Ichigo, una lámpara casera y varios libros.

-Te dije que no tenía nada que ocultar…- miró su mochila y la abrió, sacó algo de ella que Kyoya no pudo ver pues la chica estaba dándole la espalda, dejó la mochila sobre la silla giratoria del escritorio y se dirigió a la cama, colocó el objeto de sus manos con mucho cuidado sobre la cama recargado en la almohada y sonrió. –Espero que te guste ese lugar- dijo ella mirando a Kyoya con dulzura

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Kyoya pero se detuvo al ver el muñeco de él mismo que yacía sobre la cama recientemente acomodado

-Fue un regalo de Renge kun- sonrió Ichigo –es el muñeco del que se enamoró, pero le ha puesto las ropas del colegio- se acercó nuevamente a la mochila, sacó su estuche de lápices y tomó unos objetos con mucho cuidado, se los extendió a Kyoya en su mano extendida –mira… no sería Kyoya sempai sin esto- pudo ver la libreta, una copia exacta de la suya y una miniatura de su bolígrafo

-Pero… que… yo…

-No me malinterpretes, sempai- dijo la chica –fuiste tu quien me llevó al Host Club, además estás aquí ahora ¿cierto?- dijo la chica intentando sonreír –aunque comprendería si no vuelves más por aquí o si no vuelves a dirigirme la palabra el resto de tu vida

-Ichigo yo… no sé que decir, esto es sorpresivo, aunque debo admitir que no me molestaría por un detalle como éste, es más, me siento halagado

-¿Comemos ya?- preguntó la chica evitando la mirada de su sempai

-¿Por qué estas evitando las cosas?- preguntó el chico tomándola de las muñecas obligándola a mirarlo

-Perdóname- dijo ella agachando la mirada –por favor, no pienses mal, es solo… comamos de una vez, te prometo que te explicaré todo…

-bien…- dijo el chico y salió de la habitación después de soltar a la chica.

Ichigo cocinaba bastante bien, su comida tenía una sazón distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiese probado, inclusive las onigiris tenían un sabor distinto, era agradable, te invitaba a seguir comiendo. Cuándo terminaron, Ichigo recogió los trastes y los dejó sucios en el fregadero para reunirse luego con Kyoya en la mesa dónde habían comido.

-Estuvo todo delicioso, Ichigo, eres una buena cocinera- dijo el chico

-Gracias, sempai- dijo la chica sonrojada –me alegra mucho que te haya gustado…

-Ichigo….

-Sempai… mi padre es Daisuke Hiwatari- dijo la chica restregando sus puños nerviosamente en sus rodillas –Es por ello que ni tus escoltas ni tus sirvientes tienen algún respeto por mí, hace un tiempo mi padre se dedicó a esparcir el rumor de que yo recibía dinero de Takumi a cambio de acostarme con él, es por ello que tu chofer me miraba de esa forma… supongo que pensó que…

-Ichigo- llamó Kyoya –tú y yo sabemos que de eso nada es cierto, es tu padre quien debería estar avergonzado de la conducta que ha tomado con respecto a ti…

-Kyoya si tu padre se entera que has hecho migas conmigo se enojará bastante… esa fue la razón por la que me distancié de Misato, su padre me dijo un día que me alejara de ella si no quería verla sufrir, y lo hice porque cuando estaba con ella la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas y los demás niños se burlaban de ella y la rechazaban de una manera muy cruel, mi madre me dijo lo mismo con respecto a mi hermano, la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando tomaron esa fotografía,,,

-Ichigo, la gente que te rodea está contigo porque te quiere, Misato sama te ha buscado durante todo este tiempo y supongo que sigues viendo a tu amigo Takumi san a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Pero no hay ninguna razón por la cuál tu sigas frecuentándome… incluso… supongo que tendré que salir del club, tampoco el padre de Tamaki sempai lo aprobará y el mismo Tamaki sempai tiene sus reservas para conmigo…

-Tamaki está algo receloso, supongo que aún no sabe lo que quiere, pero el resto del club te estima de alguna manera, Ichigo, Haruhi te ha protegido mucho de los gemelos y Kaoru es más amable contigo de lo que es con cualquier otra persona…

-Haruhi es una buena amiga- dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico –Kaoru es un chico bastante decente, aunque hay que cuidarse de sus bromas, al igual que de las de Hikaru, el es mucho más visceral- observó –pero es una persona muy agradable cuando se aprende a tratarse

-¿qué me dices de Honey sempai o Mori sempai?- la chica se sonrojó al escuchar el último nombre

-No tengo palabras para describirlos- dijo la chica –Honey sempai es simplemente adorable, tiene un corazón de dulce y es bastante listo, además cuida de sus seres queridos al igual que Mori sempai, él no es muy expresivo pero… su compañía es muy agradable- dijo ella con mirada soñadora y Kyoya sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago –Sempai… tu eres distinto, eres el único que se ha preocupado por mí y… ahora yo me preocupo por ti, no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas por mi causa…

-Ichigo, debo entender que lo que pretendes es que dejemos de vernos- dijo el muchacho acomodándose las gafas

-¡No!- dijo la chica enderezándose bruscamente –No es eso lo que quiero, es por ello que deseo evitarte problemas- añadió mirándolo a los ojos

-No te preocupes por mí, Ichigo- dijo el chico –supongo que sabré tratar con mi padre…

-¿Te has molestado?- preguntó la chica mirándolo

-Un poco- dijo él muy serio

-Lo lamento, no pretendí molestarte… sé que eres muy capaz de arreglar tus asuntos tú mismo… solo… olvídalo ¿quieres?

-Me voy- dijo Kyoya levantándose –Te daré algo de dinero por la comida…

-No me ofendas por favor- dijo Ichigo cambiando su actitud por una más decidida, más segura –Ha sido una invitación mía, espero que… vuelvas a aceptar otra invitación mía- dijo desviando la mirada sonrojándose pero sin cambiar el tono seguro que había adoptado

-Te veo mañana- dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta después de tomar sus zapatos dejando a la chica a solas.

El aula estaba completamente vacía, como siempre, había sido el primero en llegar, se sentó en su lugar y sacó un libro de su mochila, le pareció extraño, no recordaba tener un libro así… ¿eso era un libro o…? dejó caer su mochila y salió de su salón a toda velocidad, se detuvo a unos metros del aula de primer curso grado a recordando las palabras que su padre le había dicho la noche anterior.

-"Esa muchacha no es una compañía apropiada para gente como tú o como yo, algo muy malo debe ser que ni sus propios padres la han querido reconocer, además he oído decir que es una carga más para Asakura sama- terminó el hombre –No te fíes de las apariencias, Kyoya, esa chica es una hermosura a los ojos de los hombres, pero lo peor siempre se esconde bajo una fachada hermosa… será mejor que la saques de ese club antes de que enrede a tus amigos en sus problemas, antes de que te enrede a ti mismo"

Recuperó su habitual pose y caminó lo que le faltaba para llegar al aula, pudo ver a Haruhi leyendo un libro y entró al aula. Haruhi lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano, Kyoya sempai?- preguntó la chica después de dar los buenos días

-Vine a devolver esto- dijo mostrándole el libreto que tenía en las manos –no sé de quien sea, supongo que lo tomé por accidente cuándo recogimos las cosas y limpiamos el aula

-Sempai ¿no será que lo hizo a posta?- preguntó la chica un poco dudosa

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó el chico impasible como siempre

-No lo sé, algún interés en la obra- rió la chica

-¿Sabes que Ichigo san sabe sobre tu identidad?- preguntó el chico

-No lo sabía- dijo ella intrigada –pero tal vez eso sea un alivio, así no tendré que actuar frente a ella- sonrió –además probablemente se sienta más acompañada ahora que lo sabe

-¿Crees que se sentía sola o incómoda?- preguntó el chico

-No lo sé, ella regularmente no habla de sí misma… en cierto modo me recuerda a ti- dijo cerrando su libro

-¡¡Ohaiio!!- saludó una voz dulce de chica -¡Sempai!- se sorprendió al ver a Kyoya en el salón –Buenos días- saludó con una ligera inclinación y tomó su asiento delante de Haruhi

-Buenos días, Ichigo- saludó Kyoya, Haruhi se levantó y se disculpó con la excusa de que iba al baño –vine a devolverte esto- dijo dándole el cuadernillo

-¡Lo busqué como una loca!- dijo tomando el script saltando de su asiento -¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Lo metí por accidente en mi mochila ayer que limpiamos la sala de música- explicó el muchacho

-Gracias por devolverla… por cierto… ¿sigues molesto?

-En lo absoluto- dijo el chico –pero… ya no me digas sempai ¿quieres?- dijo retirando un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del gesto.

-¿Tuviste problemas con tu padre?- preguntó ella

-Me las arreglé con él, no te preocupes

-Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave- dijo ella

-¿Y el muñeco?- preguntó el chico divertido y ella lo sacó de su mochila –Hoy me lo llevo yo- dijo quitándoselo de las manos –no te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien

-Lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura

–Te veré más tarde- dijo el chico y salió del aula mirando el muñeco con curiosidad

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

-He tenido una larga plática con mi padre anoche- dijo Tamaki a su amigo una vez en el salón de clases –No sé que ha pasado pero de pronto me ha pedido que saque a Ichigo del club

-No- dijo Kyoya mirando a su amigo –Ella no saldrá del club, yo acepto toda la responsabilidad por ella- añadió en ese tono que no dejaba lugar a la replica

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?- preguntó el rubio

-Solo charlamos un poco- dijo sacando su bolígrafo de su bolsillo donde tenía el muñeco que cayó por accidente al suelo

-¿Qué es eso, Kyoya?- preguntó Tamaki entre divertido e intrigado –No me digas que… Kyoya ese muñeco es de Ichigo¡dime qué sucedió!

-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo el chico levantando el muñeco y abriendo su libreta

-Kyoya me parece que te estás enamorando de esa chica- observó Tamaki con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro

-Pudiera ser- dijo el chico –Así como tu te has enamorado de Haruhi- observó el moreno acomodándose las gafas y mirando a su amigo con semblante calculador

-¿Por lo menos averiguaste que es lo que pasa con Mori sempai?- preguntó el rubio evadiendo la observación de su amigo

-No, pero averigüé que sabe el secreto de Haruhi- dijo cruzándose de brazos –y, aunque está seguro con ella, esa es una de las razones por las que no dejaré que salga del club- sonrió con malicia

-Bien, tú ganas- dijo Tamaki viéndose sin argumentos haciendo un puchero igual que un niño pequeño

-¡Tono!- exclamaron un par de chicos entrando histéricos al aula -¿Te has enterado?- preguntó Hikaru asombrado

-¿De qué?- preguntó Tamaki intrigado

-Nuestra madre nos ha prohibido convivir con Ichigo- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Aunque si lo piensas bien- dijo Kaoru –eso es algo un tanto absurdo, ya no estamos en el parvulario

-Buen punto- dijo Hikaru –pero ¿a qué se deberá?- preguntó al aire

-Más vale andarnos con cuidado- dijo Tamaki abrazando a los gemelos

Kyoya abandonó la lectura de su libro, sacó el muñeco que había vuelto a colocar en su bolsillo y lo miró con expresión pensativa, como si de un momento a otro el muñeco pudiese cobrar vida y responder a todas las preguntas que tenía en la mente, se golpeó a sí mismo por ese absurdo pensamiento y se puso a repasar mentalmente cada día desde que Ichigo había entrado a formar parte de la vida del club, tal vez encontraría algo que hubiese pasado por alto. Sacó su libreta de notas y su lapicero y se puso a hacer anotaciones, dejando al muñequito sentado sobre la mesa de su escritorio como si pretendiese enseñarle algunas lecciones.

–––––––––– –––––––––– ––––––––––

Haruhi charlaba animadamente con Ichigo, algunos otros de sus compañeros les escuchaban atentamente, como si quisieran descubrir algo oculto en su conversación.

-Por cierto, Ichigo- apuntó Haruhi – ¿Cómo vas con tus diálogos?

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- exclamó la chica sonrojada –No he podido estudiar nada desde ayer, perdí mi libreta de diálogos…

-Si, de eso me di cuenta esta mañana- sonrió Haruhi y vio a su compañera sonrojarse –eso me recuerda…- miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que varias de sus compañeras les observaban y escuchaban con atención -¿quieres que te ayude? Hikaru no pone mucha atención en esto

-¡Kya!- exclamaron algunas de sus compañeras – ¡Haruhi es tan lindo!

-¡Y parece muy interesado en Ichigo!- decían otras con emoción

-¿Crees que se declare?- preguntaban otras mientras Haruhi ponía cara de circunstancias e Ichigo reía por lo bajo

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo finalmente poniendo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro lo que hizo suspirar a varias de sus compañeras

-Cierto¿desde cuándo conoces a Misato-sempai?- preguntó Haruhi

-Éramos amigas de la infancia- contestó la chica –pero… supongo que todas las relaciones experimentan malos momentos, creí que ella no quería volver a verme

-Me extrañó mucho verla así- observó Haruhi –regularmente es una chica bastante seria, puede decirse que hasta hostil

-Si, ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero supongo que es porque muchas veces le han tratado de manera impropia¿sabes? En el fondo ella es muy dulce, inclusive es una persona con una nobleza envidiable, por ello muchas veces se han aprovechado de ella…

-Ah por eso luce tan inaccesible- afirmó Haruhi llevándose una mano a la barbilla –Aclarado el punto¿dónde está el libreto?

Ichigo mostró el cuadernillo a Haruhi, que se acercó a la castaña para poder leer ambas, los gemelos llegaron en ese momento y se quedaron helados ante la visión.

-Hey, hey- exclamaron juntos acercándose con paso peligroso a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a ellos -¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Hikaru

-Haruhi me está ayudando a repasar los diálogos- dijo Ichigo un poco asustada por la reacción de los gemelos

-Algo que deberías estar haciendo tú, Hikaru- dijo Haruhi con voz cansina

-Yo ya me he aprendido la mitad de mis líneas- dijo el pelirrojo con presunción –además tenemos que estudiar para el examen

-¿Examen?- preguntó Ichigo confundida –Hoy tenemos el examen de ingles ¿cierto?-

-Así es- asintió Kaoru mirándola un poco confundido

-¿Cuándo tenemos el de matemáticas?- preguntó ella con ansiedad

-Mañana a la última hora- sonrió Hikaru viendo como el rostro de Ichigo palidecía

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Haruhi

-No soy nada buena en matemáticas- dijo Ichigo entre apenada y abatida –en realidad me son muy difíciles, no he suspendido porque el profesor me ha ayudado un poco con eso… pero…

-¿A qué te refieres con que el profesor te ha ayudado?- preguntó Hkaru viendo a Ichigo con semblante acusador

-¿No estarás diciendo que han hecho algo ilícito?- secundó Kaoru con el mismo semblante

-¡Ie!- exclamó la "acusada" asustada -¡Nada de eso! El profesor se ha visto muy amable y me ha dicho que me pondría una calificación aprobatoria por mi esfuerzo- dijo cabizbaja –pero yo… en realidad siento que no lo merezco

-¿Entonces por qué no te esfuerzas más?- preguntó Haruhi en su habitual tono, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo

-¡Lo hago!- dijo Ichigo –En verdad me esfuerzo… inclusive tuve la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a mi abuelo, me ha contratado un profesor particular pero no logro avanzar- su mirada era de completa frustración –logro comprender las cosas, incluso puedo explicar a otros la forma correcta de hacerlo, sin embargo… yo misma no puedo hacerlo correctamente

-Eso no puede ser posible- dijo Hikaru en forma burlona

-Todos logramos progresar si nos esforzamos un poco- dijo Kaoru y Hikaru y Haruhi asintieron

-Supongo que eso es lo que me hace sentir peor- dijo Ichigo casi en un susurro –yo simplemente no lo logro

-Eso requiere métodos desesperados- dijo Hikaru con la mirada brillante

-Tenemos que hacer un plan- secundó Kaoru y ambos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos

-Ichigo- llamó Haruhi que había estado pensativa –Que yo recuerde tampoco llevas muy buenas notas en Historia ¿cierto?

-Bueno… en general no llevo buenas notas, a pesar de que estudio duro- dijo la chica avergonzada

-Bueno… yo puedo ayudarte en algunas asignaturas- dijo Haruhi llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa –pero temo no ser una buena maestra

-¡Haruhi!- exclamó Ichigo emocionada abrazando a la aludida -¡Eres una muy buena persona! Nunca nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarme, te lo agradezco mucho…

-Ya, ya…- exclamó Haruhi con fastidio –tampoco es para tanto

––– ––– ––– ––– –––

Llegaron a la tercera sala de música, se habían entretenido de más en la sala de lectura, Haruhi trataba de explicar por enésima vez un no tan complicado proceso matemático a Ichigo que lucía cara de frustración y desesperación.

-Llegan tarde- las recibió Kyoya con su habitual semblante de indiferencia

-¡Sumimasen!- exclamó Ichigo con una nerviosa y exagerada reverencia que la hizo ver casi cómica –fue mi culpa, no volverá a suceder

-Bien- dijo Kyoya haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno –vayan a cambiarse, hay mucho trabajo que hacer

-¡Hai!- dijo la chica echando a correr hacia el vestidor

-Parece distinta- observó Tamaki llegando detrás de su amigo –regularmente es más tranquila y más responsable…

Kyoya se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y puso su libreta bajo su brazo guardando el bolígrafo en la bolsa frontal del saco, miró a Tamaki e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. El rubio lo miró confundido sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

Las clientas no tardaron mucho en llegar, Ichigo se colgó su cámara al cuello con la certeza de que ese día no iba a tener clientas y podría estudiar un poco los diálogos de la obra. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, abrió el cuadernillo que esa mañana le había entregado su sempai y se puso a leerlo tratando de imaginarse a sí misma interpretándolo.

-Ichigo, esta tarde necesitaremos tu ayuda- dijo Kyoya a la cha chica que no pudo disimular un gesto de angustia –Lo siento, supongo que yo tuve la culpa…

-No es eso, sempai- dijo la chica nerviosa –quiero decir… no son solo los diálogos… yo…- agachó la mirada –me preocupan los exámenes

Kyoya se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordó el informe escolar de la chica y recordó que sus notas no eran precisamente buenas, aunque tenía algunas notas bastante aceptables en materias como Literatura, Sociales y Química. Para cuando reaccionó, la chica ya había ido a ayudar a sus compañeros del club dejando botado el cuadernillo abierto sobre otro que parecía bastante desgastado. Lo abrió y pudo ver varios problemas matemáticos resueltos una y otra vez, por lo que las hojas lucían emborronadas y desgastadas. Los revisó y notó los errores.

-Hemos estado estudiando eso durante todo el día- dijo Haruhi dándose cuenta de la situación –aún no puedo creer que algo tan sencillo como el "Teorema de Pitágoras" le resulte tan difícil

-Algunas personas simplemente no tienen ninguna aptitud para las matemáticas, Haruhi- dijo el chico poniéndose el cuaderno de la chica bajo el hombro –aunque parece que Ichigo comprende muy bien el tema

-Pero aún así, sus respuestas siempre están equivocadas- reparó Haruhi

-Haruhi- llamó el mayor en tono más personal –Ichigo es una estudiante intermedia ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no lleva muy buenas calificaciones pero se esfuerza y trabaja duro para lograrlo…

-Si, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verla, se pone muy nerviosa con los exámenes, tal vez eso tenga algo que ver, pero es una estudiante muy responsable

-¿Sería molestia para ti si te pido que la ayudes lo más posible?- preguntó el chico acomodando las gafas sobre su nariz en su gesto característico

-¿Acaso tienes algún interés personal en ella, sempai?- dijo Haruhi mirando el rostro de su sempai que permaneció impasible

-No es conveniente que un miembro del Host mantenga un perfil tan bajo- dijo por toda respuesta abriendo su libreta de notas –además, me gustaría que ustedes dos se hicieran amigas, deben tener mucho en común considerando sus situaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir, sempai?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada pero el chico se marchó dejándola ahí de pié meditando las palabras que había escuchado.

———————— ——————— ——————— ———————

Aquí el final del cuarto kapi, espero ke haya valido la espera, algo largo pero… tenía ke poner todo aquí, en el siguiente tendremos un invitado de otro kolegio, espero tenerlo listo pronto y ke les agrade. Besos a todas


	6. Chapter 6

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

N/A: pues aquí tienen el sexto, mi musa está inspirada, así que me ha quedado un poquito más largo de lo normal, espero que lo disfruten y que puedan dejarme sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias, insultos, cebollazas, jitomatasos, y todo lo que sea su voluntad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Bones. Escrito creado sin fines de lucro. Bebe por lo menos dos litros de agua al día.

**Capítulo 6: Celos**

Fue una tarde verdaderamente ajetreada, las clientas habían estado más exigentes que de costumbre y las chicas que regularmente pedían a Haruhi vigilaban atentas el comportamiento de Ichigo cuándo se acercaba a donde ellas se encontraban. Tamaki había sido un poco más hostil de lo habitual con la chica y los gemelos habían tratado de no hacer muy notorio el hecho de que estaban intrigados. Honey actuaba bastante normal, pero Mori parecía haberse dado cuenta del ambiente y hacía algunas cosas para tratar de hacer las cosas más llevaderas para Ichigo.

-Mori sempai- llamó la chica una vez lo vio libre –muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí- dijo con una ligera reverencia –no debes preocuparte, yo estoy más que acostumbrada a todo esto, y no quiero causar problemas

-No lo haces- dijo el chico esbozando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa –eres una buena chica, no debes menospreciarte

-Mori sempai- susurró la chica sorprendida y mirándolo con ojos brillantes

-¿Vas sola a casa?- preguntó el mayor

-Hai- contestó la chica –por cierto, sempai- dijo algo avergonzada -¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime- dijo el chico poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-He escuchado que eres muy bueno en historia y… a mí no se me da muy bien… ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar, por favor?

-Será un placer, Ichigo- dijo el chico –aunque tendrá que ser mañana, tengo esta tarde ocupada

-Gracias- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa y mirada ilusionada

Mori se despidió de la chica con un serio "hasta mañana" luego de que Honey le alcanzara y charlara también con la chica unos momentos. Los Hitachiin también se despidieron de un modo generalizado.

-Ichigo lamento esto, pero no podré ayudarte esta tarde con matemáticas- decía Haruhi –hoy tengo que hacer la colada y preparar algunas cosas para mi padre…

-¿Qué? Pero…-comenzó un poco histérica pero suspiró para calmarse –No hay problema, Haruhi, creo que ya me has ayudado bastante, lamento no haber entendido bien a pesar de todo

-¿Podrás arreglártelas sola?- preguntó la chica preocupada

-No te preocupes- dijo Ichigo tratando de parecer serena

Haruhi se despidió también y fue el momento de Kyoya para acercarse a la chica que parecía un poco perdida y nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo, Ichigo?- preguntó sereno

-Kyoya… es solo que no encuentro mi cuaderno de matemáticas, estoy segura que lo dejé aquí hace un momento

-Tranquila- dijo mostrándole su cuaderno –en vista de que Haruhi está ocupada ¿te parece si te ayudo a estudiar?

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo- dijo la chica suspirando aliviada -¿Puedo invitarte a comer como agradecimiento?

-Eso estaría perfecto- dijo el menor de los Ootori –Por cierto… ¿cómo es que Tamaki sabe del muñeco?- preguntó sacándolo de su bolsillo

-¿Lo has llevado en el bolsillo todo el día?- preguntó Ichigo asombrada

-Si… pero no respondiste mi pregunta- dijo acomodándose las gafas

-Lo descubrió por accidente- dijo la chica –así que tuve que explicarle algunas cosas

-Bueno… vamonos, se hace tarde

-¿No esperarás a Tamaki sempai?- preguntó la chica

-Tamaki se ha ido ya, estaba un poco cansado

Ambos salieron del lugar, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos pero aún así había más barullo de lo habitual, ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención, iban enfrascados en una amena charla.

-He notado que Tamaki sempai siente atracción hacia Haruhi- dijo Ichigo un poco dudosa

-Si, también lo he notado- dijo el chico con su semblante indiferente, Ichigo sabía que le prestaba atención

-Haruhi parece interesada, también- dijo la chica y Kyoya la miró intrigado

-¿Por qué crees que Haruhi podría estar interesada en Tamaki?- preguntó el chico

-Es extraño- dijo la chica –me parece que Haruhi es una persona observadora por naturaleza, también es muy inteligente y lista, sin embargo… creo que presta mucha atención a las acciones de Tamaki

-Creo que ella es igual con todos- dijo el chico

-Entonces tal vez me lo esté imaginando… pero… ¿eso te pone celoso, Kyoya?- preguntó Ichigo curiosa sin mirarlo

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Kyoya estaba realmente intrigado, esa pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa¿qué había visto esa chica para orillarla a hacer esa pregunta¿Acaso había actuado de manera sospechosa?

-Me dio esa impresión- contestó ella aún sin mirarlo

Una chica pasó corriendo por delante de ellos dos empujando sin querer a la chica haciendo que ésta cayera al piso, se disculpó y siguió su camino dónde sus amigas bastante emocionada.

-¿Han visto¡Es realmente atractivo!- decía a las chicas mientras Kyoya extendía su mano a Ichigo

-Si¿de qué escuela será?- preguntó otra chica

-No lo sé… pero ¿Qué habrá venido a hacer aquí?- preguntaba otra

-Tal vez espera a alguien

-¿Será a su novia?

-El uniforme es del Instituto Privado Mizuho- dijo otra de las chicas que había permanecido callada hasta el momento.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra ante lo escuchado, miró hacia el portón y pudo ver a un chico bastante alto, moreno y de semblante serio ataviado con un uniforme escolar negro. Ichigo sintió que estaba soñando, miró a Kyoya y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, parecía una niña pequeña.

-Me gustaría presentarte a alguien- le dijo emocionada y lo jaló de la mano corriendo con él hasta la entrada, unos pasos antes de llegar a la reja le soltó la mano y saltó como una niña pequeña a abrazar al chico que la recibió con un cariñoso abrazo. – ¡Takumi!- exclamó emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hola, pequeña- saludó el chico bastante serio -¿cómo estás?

-Bien… ¡Qué alegría verte!- decía sin dejar de abrazarlo -¿Tú cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor ahora que te veo- sonrió con una mueca apenas perceptible

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Ichigo un poco más calmada separándose del chico –él es Ootori Kyoya- dijo la chica –Kyoya te presento a Fujiwara Takumi

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kyoya estrechando la mano del otro reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo sin razón –Ichigo me ha hablado mucho de ti

-El gusto es mío- dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco –espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas- dijo en son de broma

-¡Takumi!- exclamó Ichigo con falsa ofensa -¡Qué bien¡Comeremos los tres juntos!- sonrió Ichigo emocionada

-Puedes ir con tu amigo si gustas, pasaré a tu casa más tarde- dijo Kyoya

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Takumi –Si ustedes ya tenían planes yo…

-Nada de eso- dijo Ichigo con esa actitud segura que Kyoya le había visto solo una vez –vamos los tres, yo haré la comida

-Mamá te ha mandado un poco de carne- dijo el chico extendiéndole una bolsa a la chica –tal vez sirva de algo

-Dale las gracias de mi parte- sonrió la chica

-En ese caso- dijo Kyoya –sería conveniente que pasáramos al súper por algunos víveres ¿no creen?

-No hay problema- dijo Ichigo –tengo suficiente en casa

-Bien- asintió Kyoya adelantándose a la salida, inmediatamente después la limosina negra importada estaba frente a ellos. Ichigo agachó la cabeza. –Vete- le dijo al chofer –caminaré, yo te llamo cuándo quiera que vayas por mí.- la limosina se fue y la chica lo miró sorprendida -¿Nos vamos?

-Kyoya…- balbuceó

-Hoy hace un buen día para caminar ¿no lo crees, Fujiwara kun?- el chico asintió

Caminaron un buen rato, Ichigo contó a Takumi cómo le había ido desde que entró a Ouran y Kyoya no perdía detalle asintiendo de vez en cuando, contaron sobre el Host Club y sobre el Club de Fotografía, pasaron cerca de una pastelería y Kyoya sugirió comprar algunos bocadillos para el postre. Él entró en el lugar dejando solos a los viejos amigos.

-¿Él es tu novio?- preguntó Fujiwara a Ichigo muy serio

-No- dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco –pero puedo decirte que es un buen amigo

-Se preocupa por ti- dijo el chico recargándose en un poste con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y actitud pensativa –y puedo notar que él te gusta

-Takumi- la chica tocó su brazo y él volteó a verla, parecía triste –aunque así fuera, eso no pasaría ni en mil años

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él algo molesto -¿Acaso eres poca cosa para ese chico rico?

-No es solo eso- dijo ella –es que… él es un Ootori

-Ya veo- dijo el chico calmándose un poco –Ichigo, ten cuidado… llámame si tienes problemas

-Pero… ¿no estás muy ocupado?

-No para ti, pero te tengo muy buenas noticias… ya hay equipo de Basket Ball masculino

-¿En verdad¡Qué buena noticia!- dijo Ichigo y lo abrazó, él correspondió al abrazo mirando a Kyoya que salía de la pastelería apretando más el abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo el chico de lentes e Ichigo dio un respingo –Hay un poco de gente y el servicio se torna algo lento

-No te preocupes- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-Me gustaría que fueras a vernos a algún partido- dijo Takumi –Puedes invitar a tus amigos, el equipo es realmente bueno

-¿Equipo?- preguntó Kyoya

-Takumi está en el equipo varonil de Basket Ball en su escuela- explicó Ichigo

-Interesante- dijo Kyoya con su característico gesto de acomodar sus gafas sobre su nariz –en el Instituto Privado Mizuho ¿cierto?- dijo el chico

-Así es- asintió el otro moreno

-Tengo entendido que el equipo varonil ya no existía- observó Kyoya

-Así era, le comentaba a Ichigo que recién se formó de nuevo

-Entonces tendré que tomarte la palabra y aceptar esa invitación, me gustaría ver que tan buenos son

-¿Kyoya te gusta el basket ball?- preguntó Ichigo intrigada

-No soy muy afecto a los deportes- dijo el chico –pero me interesa ver cómo es que algo prácticamente extinto renace de las cenizas

Llegaron al apartamento de Ichigo, ambos chicos se sentaron en la sala de estar, Ichigo se cambió de ropas y salió directamente a la cocina.

-Ichigo- llamó Kyoya -¿vas a ponerlo en su lugar?- preguntó extendiéndole el muñeco, Ichigo negó con la cabeza

-Hoy dormirá contigo, puedes dármelo mañana por la mañana- sonrió

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Takumi -¡Eso si que es curioso¿Puedo verlo?

Kyoya lo extendió con un poco de recelo, también Ichigo lo tenía, no había confiado mucho en la forma en la que había dicho su última frase. Lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba molesto por algo, y también sabía que no iba a decirle nada aunque se lo preguntara mil veces. La comida estuvo lista al instante, Ichigo se había esmerado aún más que la última vez y esta vez Kyoya pudo notar que llevaba puesto un delantal con una enorme cereza estampada al frente y sonrió.

Comieron con un silencio casi sepulcral, Kyoya y Takumi miraban a Ichigo de tiempo en tiempo y luego se miraban entre ellos, Ichigo pudo sentir un poco de tensión en el ambiente y eso la incomodó un poco. Takumi extendió de vuelta el muñeco a Kyoya por sobre la mesa y sin ningún cuidado, lo volteó y las pequeñas gafas cayeron sobre el plato de Ichigo.

-Lo lamento- dijo él falsamente apenado –fue sin querer, yo…

-No te preocupes- dijo Ichigo notando la molestia de Kyoya y sacando las pequeñas gafas con cuidado de su plato poniéndolas sobre su servilleta –esto tiene solución

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Fujiwara kun- dijo Kyoya tomando la servilleta con las pequeñas gafas y limpiándolas –Este muñeco fue un obsequio para Ichigo de una de sus amigas

-¿Una de sus amigas?- preguntó intrigado el chico –No habrá sido Misato san

-No- dijo la chica –fue una chica de mi clase

-Así que aún no te arreglas con Misato

-Te equivocas- dijo Kyoya

-Misato chan me buscó hace poco- sonrió Ichigo

-Y ¿no te preguntó por mí?- dijo engreído

-Ella te odia- dijo la chica sacando una pequeña carcajada a Kyoya

-¿También tú?- le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos –si me dices que si, desaparezco de tu vida

-Sabes que no es así- dijo Ichigo mirando al chico a los ojos

-Ichigo, cada día eres más hermosa- le dijo el chico besando la frente de la chica haciendo que ésta se sonrojara hasta las orejas

-Takumi- esbozó Ichigo separándose a manera de reclamo –no comiences…

-Perdona… a todo esto… ¿A qué ha venido Ootori kun?

-Me ayudará a estudiar matemáticas, mañana es mi examen y sabes que no soy nada buena en eso…

-Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda- dijo con falsa ofensa –recuerdo cuándo yo era tu sempai

-¿Fuiste sempai de Ichigo?- preguntó intrigado el chico

-En la secundaria, la conocí cuando entró, se veía bastante asustada y las chicas le atacaban porque usaba uniforme de chico…

-Luego tuve que diseñar mi propio uniforme- suspiró ella

-Así que fuiste el valiente príncipe que la rescató ¿me equivoco?

-En realidad tenía curiosidad y la traté igual que los demás, pero Ichigo es especial

-No digas eso- dijo la chica –me haces ver como si fuera gran co…- no terminó la frase pues las palabras de Mori resonaron en su cabeza "no debes menospreciarte" ¿era eso lo que hacía?

-¿Ichigo?- llamó Kyoya -¿Estás bien?

-S… si, lo siento, es solo que… recordé algo que me dijo Mori sempai

-Ya veo- dijo mirando a otro lado

-Idiota- susurró Takumi desviando la mirada también

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ichigo intrigada

-Tengo que irme, prometí a los chicos que entrenaría con ellos un rato- dijo bastante serio y se levantó de su lugar –lamento no tomar postre, pero has cocinado tan delicioso como siempre

-Espera, Takumi- se apresuró la chica viendo que su amigo ya estaba frente a la entrada

-Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo, pequeña, además veo que estás en buenas manos- dijo mirando a Kyoya

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo, Takumi?- preguntó la chica –no me gusta que te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo

-Perdona- dijo el chico –te prometo venir más seguido, te avisaré cuando sea nuestro primer partido, me gustaría conocer al resto de ese club

-Cuídate mucho, Takumi y controla tu temperamento, sueles ponerte muy insoportable, también espero conocer a la chica que te hizo venir…

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? No te he mencionado nada- dijo el chico sorprendido

-Te conozco- sonrió ella pícara él sonrió y la abrazó a manera de despedida.

-Hey, Ootori kun- llamó el chico –cuida bien de ella

-Claro, fue un placer conocerte- dijo Kyoya extendiéndole la mano al otro

-Cuídense, adiós- sonrió y salió del lugar dejando a ambos con un incómodo silencio

-No entiendo cómo has llegado a intimar con alguien como él- dijo Kyoya cruzándose de brazos

-Supongo que te resulta difícil comprenderlo porque tú has tenido a Tamaki todo el tiempo, y los chicos del Host son muy distintos, pero… las cosas en las escuelas públicas son muy difíciles, hay abusones por doquier...

-Pero él está en un instituto privado- replicó Kyoya

-Está becado, es un muy buen estudiante y también un buen amigo

-Bien, como digas, después de todo no debería importarme…

-Eso pienso- dijo ella agachando la mirada sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho

-Lo siento, no debí decir…

-Limpiaré la mesa para que podamos estudiar- dijo la chica adelantándose evitando su mirada. Kyoya suspiró, sabía que la había lastimado.

La tarde pasó rápido, Kyoya ayudó mucho a Ichigo, que había podido resolver la guía que Hikaru y Kaoru le habían preparado para estudiar, sin embargo no hablaron más de lo necesario. Se despidieron de manera cortante, Ichigo metió el pastel al refrigerador y se tumbó en su cama sintiendo las lágrimas salir involuntariamente de sus ojos. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lloró, pero recordaba que esa vez había sido Takumi quien la había reconfortado, ofreciéndole sus hombros para que llorase y sacase su dolor.

––––––– ––––––– –––––––

Era temprano, nuevamente era el primero en llegar, sin embargo, ese día alguien entró justo detrás de él, silencioso, como si intuyera que esa mañana no se encontraba bien en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- preguntó en modo serio el rubio observando al moreno

-¿En qué?- preguntó el moreno tratando de evadir al rubio

-Sabes de lo que te hablo- dijo el rubio –aunque dado tu carácter de hoy puedo decir que las cosas no han ido bien

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora, Tamaki- dijo el moreno cortante –tenemos un examen a primera hora y…

-No estudiaste por ayudarla a ella ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara –y ¿se puede saber que te ha hecho?

-¿Por qué asumes que fue ella quien me hizo algo?- preguntó sacando el muñequito que había guardado en la bolsa de su saco

-Porque de lo contrario sería ella quien tendría tu semblante- observó

-¿Por qué de pronto siento tantas ganas de ir y golpear a ese tipo?- dijo asomándose por la ventana mirando al cielo -¿Por qué me pareció tan intolerable¿Por qué no pude encontrar algo bueno en él?

-¿De quién estamos hablando?- preguntó el de ojos azules mirando a su amigo de manera conmovida

-Fujiwara Takumi- dijo Kyoya apretando los puños –el mejor amigo de Ichigo, ayer vino a verla y comimos los tres en casa de Ichigo, parecen una pareja de novios

-Y no puedes soportarlo ¿cierto?- preguntó Tamaki –se llaman celos, deberías tener cuidado con ellos, si te dejas llevar puedes terminar lastimando a alguien, incluso a ti mismo

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes…- dijo suspirando el chico dando por terminada la conversación

---------------

Estaba sentada en la butaca de Hikaru perdida en la visión que la ventana le ofrecía, parecía triste y tenía los ojos hinchados. Abrazaba sus rodillas como queriendo abrazarse a sí misma y temblaba a momentos.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz de chica detrás de ella

-Renge kun- reconoció Ichigo con voz apagada –no estoy bien- aceptó y Renge rodeó a la chica para abrazarla

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupada Renge

-Sólo… abrázame, amiga- dijo la chica sollozando en el hombro de Renge que la abrazó con fuerza aún sin saber qué es lo que podía haberle sucedido

-No debes dejar que te vean así- dijo Rengue sacando una cosmetiquera de su mochila –a ver- le levantó la cara con delicadeza y comenzó a maquillarla con paciencia y destreza –y será mejor que no llores o el maquillaje se correrá

-Gracias, Renge kun- sonrió la chica tristemente

-¿Ichigo?- llamó detrás de ellas alguien -¿Todo bien?

-Si, todo está bien, Haruhi, no te preocupes

-Por cierto, Ichigo- dijo Renge alegre como siempre -¿Quién es ese hermoso chico que vino por ti ayer?

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada Ichigo

-Creí que habías quedado con Kyoya sempai para estudiar- dijo Haruhi

-Bueno… en realidad el chico que vino por mí es mi mejor amigo y si, en efecto estuvimos estudiando en casa

-¿Tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Renge -¿No será algún antiguo amor?

-No, nada de eso- sonrió Ichigo –era mi sempai en la secundaria y luego nos hicimos amigos

-Es muy guapo- dijo Renge toda alborotada –No me extrañaría si llegases a enamorarte de él

-Eso no podría ser- sonrió Ichigo –Lo conozco demasiado y además él está interesado en otra chica, alguien de su escuela, supongo

-Y tú ¿Estas interesada en alguien ahora?- preguntó Haruhi provocando una mirada ilusionada de Renge

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó -¡Haruhi se declarará, ahora!- chillaba provocando que Ichigo riera por lo bajo y que Haruhi pusiera cara de circunstancias

-¡Es Mori sempai!- exclamaban unas chicas emocionadas mientras el chico en cuestión avanzaba con paso impasible y mirada inexpresiva entre las butacas del salón de clases de primero a

-¡Mori sempai!- exclamó Haruhi y el aludido saludó con la cabeza -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te espero en el descanso- dijo el chico a Ichigo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de conejitos –para estudiar

-Gracias, Mori sempai- dijo la aludida –dale las gracias también a Honey sempai por el obsequio

-Le diré- puso una mano amablemente sobre la cabeza de Haruhi y salió del lugar tal como llegó

-Creí que habías estudiado ayer con Kyoya sempai- observó Haruhi

-Si, él me ayudó con matemáticas- dijo la chica mirando triste el paquete de conejitos –Mori sempai me ayudará con historia

-Buenos días- exclamaron los gemelos entrando al salón de clases -¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Hikaru -¿Por qué están todos en mi lugar?

-¡Ah¡Lo siento!- exclamó Ichigo saltando a su lugar (literalmente)

---- ---- ---- ----

Era la hora del descanso, era el pequeño resguardo dentro del laberinto de rosas, eran dos personas que habían acordado en secreto y que habían escapado nerviosas del resto de sus amigos.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Haruhi- decía el chico bastante serio

-No hay problema- dijo la chica -¿De qué quieres hablar, sempai?

-Va a sonar extraño que te pregunte esto pero… ¿has notado algo extraño en Ichigo el día de hoy?

-¿En Ichigo?- preguntó curiosa -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… en realidad quien me preocupa es Kyoya, parece que está sintiendo algo por ella

-A ti no te agrada ella ¿cierto, sempai?- preguntó la chica sabiendo la respuesta

-No del todo- dijo el rubio –aunque lo poco que la he tratado parece ser una buena persona

-¿No será que estas un poco celoso, sempai?- pregunto ella mirando al rubio

-¿Celoso? Haruhi, a mí no me van los chicos- rió el chico

-Lo sé, pero… después de todo fue Kyoya tu primer amigo, si alguien más intentara acercarse y quitarme su atención yo estaría un poco celosa… y ahora que lo mencionas- recordó –Ichigo parecía haber llorado esta mañana, estaba con Renge chan pero no nos ha dicho nada aún

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?- preguntó

-Estudiando con Mori sempai- dijo tranquilamente –Tamaki sempai, ella no pretende apartar a Kyoya sempai de tu lado, después de todo, él siempre será tu amigo, si en verdad eres su amigo y si en verdad te preocupa deberías ayudarle ir en busca de su felicidad- dijo sonriendo amablemente

-¡Haruhi eres tan linda!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre ella

-¡Suéltame, sempai!-exclamaba la chica tratando de liberarse de los brazos del rubio

-¡Mi pequeña crece muy rápido!- exclamaba quitándose una lagrimilla del ojo en forma teatral mientras Haruhi lo miraba con cara de circunstancias.

–––– –––– –––– ––––

-Gracias por aceptar ayudarme con esto, Mori sempai- decía Ichigo un poco apenada

-Es un placer ayudarte, Ichigo, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí para hacerlo- le dijo con semblante imperturbable

Ya llevaban un buen rato estudiando, estaban comiendo los pastelillos que Honey le había obsequiado a Ichigo y bebían un poco de té rojo con leche que Ichigo reservaba en su pequeño cuarto dentro de la sala del club de fotografía. Habían avanzado bastante y se habían tomado un pequeño descanso.

-¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?- preguntó tímida la chica –me apena un poco pensar que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti

-En realidad si hay algo que puedas hacer por mí- dijo el chico mirando la taza de te que tenía entre las manos -¿te gusta el kendo?

-Bueno… en realidad me agrada mucho verlo, aunque nunca he intentado practicarlo… ¡Cierto! Tú eres campeón nacional ¿verdad?- el chico asintió

-Me gustaría que vinieses a verme en las competencias, podrías darme ánimos

-¡Me encantaría!- sonrió Ichigo con dulzura y el chico se sonrojó imperceptiblemente –aún así- dijo la chica –creo que no es suficiente, me parece que has sido muy amable conmigo y asistir a tus competencias lo haría con mucho gusto… así que ¿te parece si mañana te preparo el almuerzo?

-Solo si lo comes conmigo- dijo el chico

-Hai- asintió la chica bastante alegre

Continuaron estudiando hasta que la campana indicó el fin del receso, recogieron las cosas y salieron del lugar, justamente iban cerrando la puerta cuándo apareció por allí Kyoya.

-Te veré al rato, Ichigo- dijo Mori y se fue luego de que Ichigo asintiera con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Buenas tardes, Kyoya

-Buenas tardes, Mori sempai- saludó el chico de lentes de manera políticamente correcta –Buenas tardes, Ichigo- saludó

-Buenas tardes, Kyoya- dijo la chica poniéndose seria, Mori sempai lo notó pero siguió caminando –llegarás tarde a clase

-Tengo un permiso- dijo el chico mostrándole un papel –tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza

-Entonces deberías estar en la enfermería- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar hacia su salón de clases

-Espera por favor- la detuvo el chico tomándola por un brazo –Quiero disculparme contigo por mi comentario de ayer, no debí…

-No…- dijo ella interrumpiendo –tienes razón, yo no debería importarte en lo más mínimo

-Pero me importas- dijo el chico sorprendiéndose a sí mismo –me importas, Ichigo…

-Kyoya, lo que menos necesito de nadie es lástima- dijo la chica enfrentándolo –tampoco necesito que alguien se ocupe de mí, puedo arreglármelas sola- dijo la chica y se soltó del agarre de su sempai

-¿Qué hacías con Mori sempai allí dentro?- preguntó volviendo a su habitual tono y semblante de indiferencia, provocando que la chica se detuviera en seco

-Eso no te incumbe, pero si tanto quieres saberlo, me ayudaba a estudiar historia… no te preocupes, si tanto te preocupa que haga algo que pudiera dañar al club entonces lo dejaré esta misma tarde- dijo dando la vuelta y dejándolo solo en el pasillo vacío.

–––– –––– –––– ––––

Kyoya había hablado con Tamaki en el cambio de clase, le había contado todo lo que había pasado y su amigo se había limitado a escucharlo pensando en lo que le había dicho Haruhi esa mañana. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a rechazar de ese modo a su amigo¿Cómo se atrevía después de todo a pensar cosas tan horribles de Kyoya¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que el moreno la quería de verdad? Tendría que hablar con Haruhi de todo aquello.

Por otra parte en el salón de primero a, Haruhi observaba a la chica que se sentaba delante de ella, parecía distante, triste y pensativa. Notó también la ausencia del muñeco en su mochila ¿qué habría pasado para que esa relación se rompiera incluso antes de comenzar? Tendría que hablar con Tamaki de ello más tarde.

-Ichigo- llamó Hikaru -¿has estudiado tus diálogos?- preguntó

-Si- dijo la chica con desgana y con voz apagada -¿quieres ensayar ahora?

-¿Sucede algo, Ichigo?- preguntó Kaoru

-Nada- respondió ella –solo estoy cansada, los exámenes me agotan mentalmente

-Entonces será mejor que descanses, podemos ensayar otro día- dijo Hikaru

-No- dijo la chica –está bien, en verdad, vamos a ensayar

Ensayaron durante toda la hora que tuvieron libre antes de su examen de matemáticas, para cuando terminó el examen Ichigo estaba tan agotada mentalmente que se quedó dormida en una de las mesas del Host Club antes de poder saludar a alguien. Mori la tomó en brazos y la llevó al sofá dónde Honey solía dormir la siesta, la arropó y cerró las cortinas.

-Parece que se está esforzando demasiado- dijo Kaoru apoyado por su hermano

-Le mencionó algo a Haruhi el otro día- dijo Hikaru –parece que va en serio

-Supongo que le hace sentir mal el hecho de que el resto del club lleva calificaciones sobresalientes- dijo Haruhi como una observación

-Pero no puede continuar así- dijo Honey un poco preocupado –si ya está cansada y apenas comienzan los exámenes no quiero saber qué pasará con ella al final de la semana ¿Ne, Takashi?- preguntó a su primo y éste asintió

-Supongo que no tendrá que preocuparse más- dijo Kyoya con su habitual indiferencia –Hace un rato me dijo que dejaría el Host esta tarde

-¿Qué?- preguntó Haruhi asombrada –No puede ser, no después de lo que se ha esforzado

-Supongo que será mejor así- dijo Tamaki –De cualquier modo, mi padre me ha pedido que la saque del club, si se va por cuenta propia será menos humillante

-No- dijo Mori –Haruhi tiene razón- dijo acercándose a ella, le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro para luego pasar uno de sus dedos por debajo de su ojo con delicadeza, retirándole el excesivo maquillaje, dejando ver unas marcadas ojeras

-Basta de todo esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Kyoya retirando la atención de la chica, todos se fueron a hacer su trabajo pero Mori se retrasó para encararlo.

-Si hay algo que tengas que arreglar con ella, hazlo, a menos que en verdad quieras que se vaya.

-Si dejo que se vaya¿qué harás?- preguntó el menor

-Iré tras ella- respondió Mori mirando a Kyoya a los ojos

––––– ––––– –––––

Despertó sin saber dónde estaba, había mucho barullo alrededor, pero ella no lograba ver nada, cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la escasa luz, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sofá y que la cubrían unas pesadas y gruesas cortinas rojas, recordó dónde estaba y se alteró un poco, respiró hondo y salió de donde se encontraba.

-¿Descansaste?- preguntó la voz de Kyoya indiferente como siempre

-Un poco pero… ¿por qué me han dejado dormir?- preguntó la chica bastante seria

-¿Aún pretendes dejar el club?- preguntó el chico sin mirarla

-Si es lo que quieres que haga…

-No puedes, aunque quieras, sabes demasiado, podrías…

-¿Crees que soy ese tipo de persona?- dijo Ichigo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho –Creí que me conocías mejor- tomó su cámara y se alejó del chico.

-¡Ichi chan¡Ichi chan!- llamó Haninozuka desde su lugar en una mesa casi vacía -¿Quieres comer pastel con nosotros?

-Claro- sonrió ella y se sentó extrañada de que Mori no lo acompañara -¿Cómo la están pasando?- preguntó a las chicas con una sonrisa amable

Charlaron un buen rato, hasta que las clientas se fueron, entonces Honey la miró y le ofreció otra rebanada de pastel.

-Ne, Ichi chan- comenzó de modo serio –Takashi es un gran chico ¿sabes? Él siente algo muy lindo por ti y le dolería mucho si dejaras el club, y yo no tendría con quien comer pasteles- decía con mirada triste -¿sabes? Le enseñé a Chika chan y a Satoshi chan el juego que nos enseñaste, y les gustó, pero me gusta más cuando lo juego contigo aquí en el club

-Yo… Honey sempai… no sé quién se los dijo pero… lo que menos quiero es causarles problemas, al parecer sus familias…

-Ichi chan, mi familia se encarga de entrenar a los elementos que tu padre enlista en la seguridad, si alguien llegase a meterse con los Haninozuka o con los Morinozuka, tu padre y su carrera estarían en problemas…

-¿Y qué hay con los demás?- preguntó la chica cabizbaja

-Los demás aún tienen la libertad de elegir- dijo el loli shota llevándose un gran trozo de pastel a la boca.

-Comprendo…- murmuró la chica

-Es tu elección- dijo Mori detrás de ella poniendo cariñosamente una mano sobre el hombro de la chica

Ichigo se quedó pensando unos momentos, no podía creer que supieran sobre su idea de salir del club, no podía creer que siquiera lo hubiera pensado, no podía creer que fuesen justamente los mayores quienes le pidiesen que se quedara.

Los demás no dijeron nada, por lo menos no a la chica, sin embargo, Haruhi y Tamaki habían estado murmurando durante el tiempo que tenían libres, el asunto con Tamaki era mucho más complicado de lo que Haruhi pensó.

-Sempai no puedes permitir que se vaya- decía la chica –ella se está esforzando y en todo caso, creo que Kyoya sempai también tiene algo de culpa

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?- preguntó Tamaki intrigado

-No, ella no habla mucho, pero parece distante cuándo se acerca a él, incluso podría decir que con cierto temor

-¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca había estado en esta situación y mucho menos con Kyoya

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Haruhi llevándose una mano a la barbilla con actitud pensativa

-Tono-llamaron los gemelos al unísono -¿en serio piensas dejar que la chica se vaya?

-Ustedes no parecían muy interesados en ella- observó Haruhi

-No, pero Kyoya sempai se nota más relajado desde que ella está aquí- observó Kaoru

-Si, además Mori sempai y Honey sempai parecen llevarse muy bien con ella- observó Hikaru señalando al trío con la cabeza –pienso que sería cruel quitársela

-Ellos pueden buscarla en los descansos- dijo Tamaki –y lo de Kyoya tal vez se lo estén imaginando- sabía perfectamente que no se lo estaban imaginando –además lo que les dije de mi padre es cierto

-Entonces ella podría demandar a la escuela- dijo Haruhi –se llama discriminación, ella no ha hecho nada que pueda considerarla una mala influencia…

-¿Te parece pequeño el detalle de sus calificaciones?- preguntó Kyoya detrás de ellos –son una invitación a la mediocridad, no podemos mantener un perfil tan bajo en el Host…

-Ella se está esforzando por elevarlas, sempai- dijo Haruhi sin sorprenderse de la crueldad del comentario –todo para permanecer aquí

-Debería esforzarse por ella y no por los demás- dijo Kyoya

-Estás siendo muy cruel con ella- dijo Kaoru interviniendo

-Si¿no crees que merece al menos la oportunidad?- secundó Hikaru

-Ya la tuvo- dijo Kyoya –no parece haberla aprovechado

-En ese caso me temo que la desición está tomada- dijo alguien detrás de ellos con la voz apagada –les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, seguiremos viéndonos en clase; Tamaki espero que algún día me des la oportunidad… Mori sempai, Honey sempai, gracias por sus lindas palabras…- la chica no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Mori la tomó por una mano y la atrajo hacia sí en un cariñoso abrazo al que se le sumó su primo, la chica ocultó su rostro en el pecho del moreno y dejó escapar un sollozo, al tiempo que se abrazaba a él. El solo atinó a estrechar más el abrazo. Kyoya dio media vuelta y se fue justo al cuarto de los vestidores con el pretexto de haber sido el único que no se cambió. Cuándo Tamaki lo alcanzó lo encontró llorando recargado en la pared de su vestidor personal.

-No dejes que se vaya- le dijo el rubio –si en verdad te interesa no dejes que se vaya, no así

-Es tarde- dijo entre sollozos –Mori la tiene ahora

-Nunca creí que en verdad fueras de los que se rinden tan fácilmente- dijo poniendo delante de él, el muñeco sin gafas que pertenecía a la chica – ¿dónde están los anteojos?

-En su casa…- dijo pensativo mirando a su amigo

-Recupéralos- le dijo y se fue dejándolo solo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehm… estoy haciendo sufrir un poquitin a Kyoya y a Ichigo, pero les esperan muchas sorpresas más adelante, en verdad agradezco todos sus comentarios y lo que más agradezco son sus sugerencias y consejos. Les mando un beso esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capi, subiré el siguiente pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San**

**N/A: **he demorado porque me he puesto a hacer dos veces este capi, en realidad el primero me ha kedado bastante feo… este no me agradó mucho pero lo dejo a su juicio. Por cierto, he hecho un pequeño crossover, espero que adivinen cuál es el otro anime, de kualkier modo se los pongo al final

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club pertenecen a Bisco Hatori y a Bones; los personajes de ¿lo digo? Jajaja Dear Boys tampoco me pertenecen. Este escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro. Comamos frutas y verduras.

**Capitulo 7: El Ojo Del Huracán.**

Había pasado una semana en la que todos habían estado demasiado ocupados con exámenes, planeaciones y ensayos que no habían tenido tiempo para ocuparse de sus asuntos personales. El Host Club seguía funcionando como siempre, aunque de vez en cuando alguna clienta preguntaba por la chica, razón por la cuál los chicos habían aprendido nuevas evasivas.

Kyoya parecía más irritable, Tamaki lo disculpaba con los demás achacando su mal humor a la presión a la que estaban sometidos por parte de la escuela, pero lo cierto es que había pasado la semana observando al muñequito que cargaba siempre en el bolsillo de su saco como queriendo escuchar de él las respuestas que necesitaba escuchar.

-Kyoya sempai- llamó Haruhi al chico que observaba atento el panorama desde un lugar seguro fuera de la vista de las clientas y hacía las anotaciones acostumbradas en su libreta –mañana es el festival, ¿crees que sea conveniente tener actividades del club? Seguramente todos estaremos agotados…

-También he estado pensando en eso- dijo acomodándose los lentes –y me temo que habrá que suspenderlas, a pesar que eso signifique una considerable pérdida de ingresos

-¿Tan mal está la situación?- preguntó Haruhi asombrada

-En realidad no sé cuándo empezamos a gastar tanto- dijo el chico buscando entre sus notas

-Supongo que hacen falta los ingresos de los souvenir de Ichigo- suspiró Haruhi olvidando por un momento de la persona con la que estaba hablando

-Nos arreglaremos perfectamente sin ella- dijo el chico con voz cortante y se alejó de la chica claramente irritado

-"Este chico es más orgulloso que nada"- pensó la chica suspirando derrotada

-¿Tienes alguna posible solución?- preguntó un chico preocupado detrás de ella –después de todo eres tú quien siempre tiene las buenas ideas

-Te agradezco el voto de confianza, sempai; pero me temo que esta vez me he quedado en blanco, ninguno de los dos parece ceder ni un ápice

-¿Tienes algo que pueda servir?- preguntó el rubio

-Nada en absoluto- suspiró la chica

-Nosotros tenemos información- dijeron dos voces divertidas detrás de ellos –y es de una fuente muy confiable- dijo Hikaru

-Tal vez pueda ser útil de alguna forma- dijo Kaoru con una mano en la barbilla

-Mañana vendrán los amigos de Ichigo- soltó Hikaru –Honey sempai los ha invitado para que vean la obra

-Al parecer Honey sempai y Mori sempai han estado frecuentando a Ichigo fuera de la escuela y conocen a sus amigos

Haruhi y Tamaki se miraron significativamente, Haruhi sabía que Mori sempai había estado gastando gran parte de los descansos en el estudio de la chica y Honey sempai compartía con ellos en ocasiones. Por su parte, Tamaki había estado observando el comportamiento cada vez más hostil de su amigo y compañero de clase y le preocupaba a la vez que le molestaba y lo único que deseaba era que volviera a ser el mismo Kyoya de siempre.

Por otro lado, el comportamiento de Mori sempai para con los demás no había cambiado, a pesar de que evitaba lo más posible quedarse a solas con Kyoya por alguna razón desconocida para todos. Honey sempai parecía impaciente por irse a casa cada día desde que Ichigo había salido del club y los gemelos acababan de dar una posible respuesta a la intriga.

--------- --------- ---------

-No, Kaoru dijo que no ibas a necesitar más que esto- decía una chica a su compañera que se preparaba para la gran representación que sería dentro de unas horas como parte del cierre del festival

-Acaba de romperse una parte de la escenografía- decía un chico un poco histérico –hay que llamar a alguien que lo repare

-¿Ese es el vestuario de Rengue san? ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntaba otra chica buscando como loca a su compañera

-Hay mucho alboroto por aquí- decía Haruhi a los gemelos que observaban el barullo despreocupados –debimos haber hecho como el resto de los grupos- suspiró derrotada

-El resto de los grupos lo hizo solo para salir del paso- dijo Kaoru que sostenía un elaborado vestido

-Es cierto, si hibie4ramos hecho lo mismo que ellos no seríamos un buen grupo- apoyó Hikaru a su hermano –aunque el grupo de Honey sempai y Mori sempai han simulado un dojo y han estado dando clases gratis de kendo, karate y judo

-Eso si debe ser cansado- dijo Haruhi

-En realidad es muy entretenido- dijo una escandalosa voz que los tres personajes reconocieron al instante –deberían intentarlo ¿cierto, Ichigo?

-Cierto, Rengue- sonrió Ichigo ataviada con un sencillo uniforme de kendo, soltando su cabello castaño –es des estresante también

-Te hemos estado esperando, Ichigo- regañó Haruhi mirando a la chica cepillar su cabello

-Lo siento, prometí a Takashi que iría a tomar una clase con él, creo que nos entretuvimos de más

-No imaginaba que Ichigo fuese tan apta para los deportes- sonrió Rengue tomando su vestuario –Le ha dado buena batalla a Mori sempai a pesar de ser solo la primera clase

-Aunque conociéndole sé que se ha puesto a mi nivel o incluso a un nivel pésimo- observó Ichigo -¿Dónde está mi vestuario? ¿Lo han visto?- preguntó la chica con gesto afligido

-Lo traigo yo- dijo Kaoru –Me gustaría ayudarte a cambiarte, después de todo hay algunas cosas que debo explicarte

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Kaoru- dijo con una ligera inclinación

-¿No será que quieres verla desnuda, hermanito?- preguntó Hikaru con picardía y Kaoru se sonrojó

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que quiero ver sin ropa a alguien que no seas tú?- preguntó Kaoru con el tono "amoroso" que solía usar con su hermano en el Host, arrancando algunos suspiros de sus compañeras, incluida Rengue.

-Lo siento, Kaoru, es solo que te mostraste tan interesado que no pude evitar sentirme celoso- correspondió Hikaru en el mismo tono

-Lamento interrumpir tan emotivo momento, pero…- comenzó Ichigo tímida ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de sus compañeras –supongo que me llevará tiempo cambiarme

-Bien, bien- dijo Hikaru resignado soltando a Kaoru que se fue con la chica hacia los improvisados vestidores

La chica se cambió rápido, lo complicado del vestido eran las distintas capas que había que ponerse, pues al quitarse alguna el vestido lucía diferente, Kaoru la maquilló bastante bien y le dijo que sería él quien se encargaría de retocar el maquillaje entre escena y escena.

-Si fueses tan buena estudiando como lo eres con los deportes o actuando entonces serías un genio- rió el pelirrojo

-Bueno, no somos perfectos- dijo la chica sonrojada –supongo que tú también tienes algo en lo que no eres bueno

-Tal vez…- dijo distraído mientras aplicaba el labial a la chica –pero sólo Hikaru y yo lo sabemos

-El punto flaco de Hikaru es su trato con los demás- dijo la chica –a él le cuesta un poco más tratar bien a las personas, tú tienes facilidad para ello

-Supongo que es cierto- suspiró el chico –pero no descubrirás nuestros puntos flacos si sigues aislándote de esa manera

-No me aíslo, es solo que… supongo que tengo que trabajar más duro ahora que no tengo un club de respaldo, así que salgo a la calle a vender mi trabajo- dijo la chica bastante triste

-¿Estás enfadada con nosotros?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola

-No- dijo la chica –Por el contrario, estoy muy agradecida de que me hayan dado una pequeña oportunidad para estar con ustedes y conocerlos

-¿Has hablado con Kyoya sempai desde entonces?- preguntó otra vez

-No hay nada que hablar con él- dijo ella adoptando una pose bastante seria y llena de orgullo –Además me he dado cuenta que él evita cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo, supongo que es normal pues ya que no soy parte de su club tampoco soy parte de su vida

-Pues eres parte de la nuestra- dijo el chico comenzando a peinar a la chica

-Tal vez porque somos compañeros de clase- suspiró –de lo contrario también me habrían olvidado

-¿Qué hay de Mori sempai y Honey sempai?

-Ellos han sido muy amables conmigo, Takashi incluso me ha permitido tutearlo y me ha estado enseñando un poco de kendo, cuándo él no tiene prácticas vamos a ver las prácticas de Takumi o las de Honey sempai, también hemos visto algunas practicas de Yasuchika y Satoshi

-Deduzco que te gustan los deportes

-Deduces bien, en la secundaria intenté jugar basket ball pero soy malísima así que tomé el taller de cocina que era independiente a la materia de economía doméstica1

-¿Economía Doméstica?- preguntó confuso -¿Eso qué es?

-Ah olvidaba que esto es Ouran…- murmuró ella –Es una materia que se imparte en las escuela públicas

-¿Entonces no vienes de una escuela privada?- preguntó intrigado

-No, creí que ya sabían eso

-Creo que no suelo poner mucha atención- dijo un poco avergonzado

-No te preocupes, tampoco es que tengas que estar al pendiente de mí

-Pero… ¿no es algo que un amigo debería saber?

-Kaoru ¿pretendes ser mi amigo?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Después de lo que les ha dicho su madre?

-Ya lo dije, no estamos en el parvulario

-Gracias, Kaoru- murmuró la chica con la voz entrecortada y el chico pudo ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas

-No es gran cosa, Ichigo, además, si lloras arruinarás el maquillaje- le dijo haciéndole un guiño, provocando que la chica sonriera

Haruhi y Hikaru entraron en ese momento, Kaoru estaba dando los últimos toques al peinado de la chica, estaban bastante nerviosos pero ambos tenían la certeza de que por lo menos se divertirían en el escenario. Ichigo se tomó un poco de tiempo para arreglar sus cosas, puso su uniforme sucio en una pequeña maleta deportiva, dejó todo perfectamente ordenado y dejó un pequeño gancho de colgar para ir poniendo sus cambios de vestuario. Suspiró y salió, se asomó tras bambalinas y pudo ver a Mori, Honey, Takumi y sus amigos sentados en primera fila, también pudo ver a Takashi y Kyoya a un lado de los miembros del Host.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Haruhi a la chica provocando que diera un respingo

-Un poco- suspiró la chica –pero la idea de que después de hoy podré descansar de estudiar diálogos me hace sentir aliviada

-Todo va a salir bien, además cosas como esta solo pasan una vez en la vida

-Ustedes están muy acostumbrados a esto ¿cierto?- preguntó tímida

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confusa

-A que… bueno… al cosplay y a actuar de acuerdo al disfraz…

-La mayoría de las veces somos nosotros mismos… por lo menos hablo por mí- dijo eso último pensando en un frasco de lágrimas falsas descubierto por accidente en cierta ocasión. La chica sonrió

-Eres una persona muy peculiar- dijo con una expresión divertida –tal vez por eso me agradas tanto

-A ti te agradan todas las personas- dijo Haruhi sonriendo a la chica

-No todas- dijo Ichigo –la mayoría de la gente es hipócrita o convenenciera, actúan de forma agradable para agradarte y luego hablan de ti a tus espaldas, fingen ser algo que no son, se ganan tu confianza y luego te dan una patada en el trasero

-Como Kyoya sempai…

-Con él fue distinto- dijo la chica –A él lo idealicé y quizá por eso me dolió tanto…

-¿Es por eso que no quieres verlo?- preguntó la chica

-Tengo la impresión de que es él quien no quiere verme, así que le evito la molestia de tener que hacerlo

-Ichigo…

-Te lo dije a ti, Haruhi, yo le admiraba… creo que aún lo hago pero… él no es el tipo de persona que le tome cariño a la gente corriente, así que yo no signifiqué nada para él…

-Pero él tiene el muñeco aún- dijo Haruhi mirando el rostro dolido de la chica –siempre lo carga en el bolsillo de su saco

-No me digas esas cosas, no así, Haruhi- dijo la chica suplicante –No me crees falsas esperanzas, él lo único que puede sentir hacia mí es lástima, no más…

-No digas esas cosas, Ichigo, no te menosprecies…

-Segunda llamada- dijeron los chicos encargados de producción –cinco minutos para prepararse, chicos

-Perdona, Haruhi, tengo que encontrar a Hikaru y a Rengue- la chica dio la vuelta pero la detuvo su compañera

-Rómpete una pierna, Ichigo

-Gracias- sonrió Ichigo y salió en busca de sus compañeros

La función fue bastante entretenida, muchos de los chicos en escena tuvieron que aguantar la risa en más de una ocasión e incluso Ichigo salió a escena cojeando en una de esas… se había caído al intentar deshacerse de una parte del vestido en el cambio de vestuario y Kaoru estaba un poco preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Ichigo?- preguntó Haruhi viéndola un poco dolida de una pierna

-Tuvo una caída- dijo Kaoru –Creo que realmente se lastimó

-Está muy nerviosa- observó Haruhi –Espero que no haya sido nada grave

-Si está de pié entonces supongo que lo superará, además parece que Hikaru se ha dado cuenta- dijo señalando con la cabeza al Hitachiin en escena que había obligado a Ichigo a sentarse

-¿Está siendo considerado con ella?- preguntó la chica asombrada

-Creo que tengo un poco de culpa- dijo el menor de los Hitachiin –le he dicho que ella me agrada bastante…

-¿En verdad te agrada?- preguntó Haruhi confundida

-Si, pero no en la forma en la que le agrada a Kyoya sempai- sonrió pícaro dándole una significativa mirada a su compañera –es más como una amiga en potencia

-Solo espero que no la tomen por su juguete, es algo bastante desagradable- observó la chica con cara de circunstancias y Kaoru rió

La función terminó, durante los agradecimientos, Mori se acercó al escenario tendiéndole a Ichigo un ramo de rosas rojas que la chica recibió entre sorprendida y conmovida, ese detalle la había hecho sentir una verdadera actriz de teatro. Hikaru le sonrió, la tomó de la mano y se despidieron de su público.

-¡Qué gran detalle de Mori sempai!- observó el pelirrojo ayudando a la chica a caminar lo que quedaba del camino a los vestidores

-Ha sido muy amable- dijo la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas –al igual que tú, gracias por ayudarme

-No ha sido nada- dijo el Hitachiin -¿cómo te has caído de esa forma?

-Pisé el vestido y tropecé- explicó la chica –Todo mi peso ha caído sobre mi pierna izquierda

-¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico?- preguntó Kaoru mirándola significativamente

-No, en verdad no es nada…- los comentarios de la chica fueron inútiles, el médico se abría paso ya entre la multitud y la chica puso cara de verdadero terror –No tenían por qué molestarse- balbuceó

-Señorita Asakura Ichigo, me han mandado a revisarla, por favor pase por aquí- dijo abriendo las cortinas del vestuario para que la chica entrara –Los demás por favor retírense, es una consulta privada

-Bien- dijeron los gemelos al unísono y a Haruhi le pareció algo extraño al igual que a Ichigo que le dirigió una significativa mirada

-Me han puesto al tanto de su situación- dijo el médico en tono confidencial –por ello he pedido a todos que se retiren… dígame ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Tropecé y caí sobre mi pierna- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa –Doctor… ¿quién lo ha mandado?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-No tengo permitido revelar esa información…- comenzó el doctor un poco nervioso pues estaba examinando la pierna de la chica y las grotescas marcas le hacían sentir escalofríos

-Sin embargo, debo suponer que es parte del equipo médico de los Ootori ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica –No me extrañaría que fuera el médico particular de Ootori Kyoya

-Es una persona muy astuta- sonrió el médico –me parece que conoce muy bien al joven y él le conoce a usted ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el médico al ver la mirada triste y sombría de la chica

-Me siento humillada- dijo ella dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos que tapó de inmediato con sus manos -¿Es su forma de demostrarme cuánta lástima me tiene?

-No creo que sea eso, señorita- dijo el médico –He sido el médico de cabecera del joven Ootori desde que tenía cinco años y puedo notar la preocupación en su voz aunque trate de ocultarlo…

-No me lo tome a mal- dijo la chica –le agradezco lo que hace, pero… después de todo usted es "su" médico y no el mío… diría cualquier cosa para hacer quedar bien a la persona que paga por sus servicios

-Veo que es una chica orgullosa- dijo el hombre terminando de vendar la pierna –no deje que ese orgullo la ciegue, puede perder cosas muy importantes por ese orgullo, no deje que se interponga en su felicidad…

-Yo… gracias- murmuró ella desviando la vista

-Es solo una torcedura, tendrá que mantenerla inmóvil por tres días, cambie los vendajes todas las noches, le recomiendo que tome un baño con agua caliente y dé ligeros masajes en forma circular, eso la ayudará a descansar, además de que tenerla en alto ayudará a disminuir el dolor…

-Muchas gracias, doctor- dijo con una reverencia –lamento lo ocurrido

-Espero que las cosas salgan bien para ambos- sonrió el hombre y se fue del lugar.

La chica terminó de cambiarse y salió dando brinquitos en un solo pié, afuera la esperaban ya sus compañeros de clase, al igual que los miembros del Host que la miraban con preocupación y sus amigos que habían ido a verla. Takumi se adelantó, tomó sus cosas y la cargó en su espalda. Ella sonrió agradecida a todos.

-Hemos escuchado las indicaciones del médico- dijo Tamaki con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –así que tendrás que descansar

-Gracias, sempai- sonrió Ichigo desde su sitio en la espalda de su amigo –pero me temo que no será posible el día de hoy- dijo la chica

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kaoru preocupado

-Bueno… he preparado algunas cosas de comer en casa, quería invitarlos a todos para festejar que todo ha salido bien

-¿Tú has cocinado?- sonrió un chico bajito y moreno con mirada ilusionada, la chica asintió –Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?

-Un momento, Aikawa kun- dijo Takumi muy serio –Ichigo necesita descansar, no creo que sea correcto…

-Ta chan- llamó Honey sempai desde su sitio en el cuello de su primo -¿vas a dejar que se desperdicie la comida que preparó Ichigo? Seguramente también hizo un gran pastel ¿ne, Takashi?- el chico asintió

-Anda, Taku- decía un chico de cabellos casi rojos –será solo un ratito, Ichigo siempre es considerada con nosotros

-Aunque pienso que Takumi kun tiene razón- dijo un chico alto y robusto de cabello chino –Ichigo debería descansar, si vamos a su casa ella querrá atendernos como siempre

-Entonces le ayudaremos- dijeron los gemelos ilusionados –nosotros nunca hemos ido a su casa

-Pensándolo bien- dijo Haruhi –tampoco yo, tengo un poco de curiosidad

-Supongo que vivirá en una casa de plebeyos, igual que tú, Haruhi- comentó emocionado Tamaki –con comida de plebeyos y cosas de plebeyos- dijo con mirada ilusionada –si, definitivamente quiero ir ¿qué dices Kyoya?

-Por mí está bien, aunque me parece que no he sido invitado…

-No digas tonterías- dijo Takumi mirándolo con rudeza –tu eres bienvenido en casa de Ichigo cuando quieras ¿cierto?- preguntó eso último como una copia de Honey y la chica respondió del modo que lo haría Mori

-Puedes tomarlo como un agradecimiento- dijo la chica muy seria sin mirarlo

-No esperaba nada a cambio- dijo el chico de igual forma

-Bien…- dijo la chica –igual irás con el resto del Club- dijo ella con cierto aire resentido en la voz, Takumi se dio cuenta pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que pudieran hablar a solas

Emprendieron el camino, entre charlas y presentaciones, los chicos que acompañaban a Takumi se presentaron como miembros del equipo de basket ball al que el moreno pertenecía, los miembros del Host llamaron a sus respectivos chóferes, cuándo los coches llegaron, todos se repartieron decidiendo seguir al coche en el que iría Ichigo acompañada de Takumi, Honey y Mori que parecían muy cercanos.

-Takashi- llamó la chica sentada frente a él –quiero agradecerte por el detalle de las flores, nadie me había dado flores antes y… tampoco me habían hecho sentir tan especial- decía todo eso mirándolo a los ojos

-No fue nada- sonrió Takashi

-A Takashi le gusta el teatro- explicó Honey sonriendo –y le pareció que tu actuación fue muy buena, igual que al resto de nosotros

-Aunque nos preocupamos cuando saliste casi cojeando- dijo Takumi y los otros dos asintieron

-No fue nada, solo una ligera torcedura- dijo la chica apenada, no podía recordar cuándo se había sentido tan protegida por alguien que no fuese Takumi –Gracias- murmuró sin poder evitar que las lágrimas invadieran nuevamente su rostro. Takumi iba a abrazarla pero en un rápido movimiento Takashi se adelantó. Honey y Takumi se miraron y asintieron mientras Ichigo correspondía al abrazo.

En otro coche, justo detrás del primero, Ootori Kyoya trataba de evitar las miradas insistentes de un chico rubio con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo y de un risueño moreno chaparrito.

-No imaginé nunca poder subirme a uno de estos coches- decía el moreno emocionado –parece que Ichigo lo hace a menudo

-En realidad ella siempre camina a su casa- dijo Kyoya acomodándose las gafas –Ella lleva un estilo de vida diferente al resto de nosotros con excepción de Haruhi

-¿Haruhi es el chico bajito que luce como chica?- preguntó el rubio provocando una risotada de Kyoya

-Así es, Haruhi tiene una beca en Ouran por sus excelentes calificaciones- explicó el chico

-Así que Ichigo también es alumna becada- dijo el moreno

-No lo creo, Aikawa- dijo el rubio –Ichigo no es buena estudiante, ¿recuerdas cuando tuvimos que ayudarla a estudiar?

-Creo que la confundimos más- rió el moreno –afortunadamente Takashi kun la ayudó más que nosotros

-Por cierto ¿Han estado frecuentando a Mori sempai y a Honey sempai? Hablan de ellos de forma bastante familiar

-Hemos estado frecuentando a Ichigo, pero parece que Takashi y Mitsukuni han tenido la misma idea- explicó el rubio – ¡Ya recuerdo!- exclamó dando con su puño derecho a su palma izquierda –La familia Ootori se dedica al ramo de la medicina, ¿cierto?

-Así es- dijo el chico –Manejamos el negocio de la salud, mi familia es dueña de la mayoría de los hospitales públicos y privados, además manejamos una rama de la industria de los medicamentos…

-Botiquines- dijo el moreno un poco más serio –creo que tengo uno en casa, sus vendas para los dedos son muy útiles para quienes jugamos al basket ball- sonrió

-¿Desde cuándo practicas?- preguntó Kyoya

-No lo recuerdo- dijo el moreno divertido

-Aikawa kun ha sido uno de los mejores basketbolistas jóvenes de Japón, llevó a su antiguo equipo a la victoria varias veces consecutivas- explicó el rubio –ahora está en Mizuho, mañana jugamos nuestro primer partido

-Así es, nos gustaría que Ichigo y sus amigos estuvieran allí

-Ootori kun,- llamó el rubio –es muy pronto para preguntar esto, espero no ser impertinente y estás en tu derecho de negarte a contestar pero… ¿Quieres a Ichigo?- el moreno se quedó de una sola pieza cuando escuchó esa pregunta, el rubio era una persona observadora sin duda

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta, Miura kun?- preguntó el moreno

-La forma en la que llamaste a ese médico, fuiste discreto pero veloz, además, las miradas y la forma de evadir las mismas… tú sientes algo por ella- afirmó el rubio –al igual que Takashi kun, pero él te lleva mucha ventaja

Kyoya se recargó en el cristal de la portezuela, su sempai se lo había dicho abiertamente y sin rodeos y él había hecho justamente lo contrario de lo que su cabeza y su corazón le decían que hiciera.

Detrás de ese coche iban los gemelos, traían a Haruhi con los otros dos chicos Dobashi e Ishii según había presentado Ichigo, Haruhi se sentía un tanto incómoda, el chico más alto y delgado (Ishii) no apartaba la vista, parecía estar escrutándola sin reserva. Hikaru pareció darse cuenta e hizo algo para remediarlo.

-Así que son amigos de Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo y su hermano suspiró aliviado

-En realidad no mucho tiempo- dijo el chico robusto –Takumi kun nos la presentó hace poco, parece ser alguien importante para el capitán

-Ya lo decía yo- dijo Haruhi con un dedo en su barbilla en actitud pensativa, miró a los chicos –Nunca me imaginé a Ichigo rodeada de tanta gente, en especial rodeada de tantos chicos

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?- preguntó Ishii un poco rudo

-Bueno… supongo que ella no es muy diferente fuera de la escuela a cómo lo es en la escuela

-Lo cierto es que no me importa mucho- dijo Ishii descortés –Ichigo no es una chica que valga la pena frecuentar, no es bonita, no es lista y mucho menos es divertida…

-Entonces ¿a qué has venido?- preguntó Kaoru tratando de ocultar su molestia –Si tanto te desagrada deberías evitarla

-Pues vengo acompañando a Takumi kun, además ella sabe que no me agrada y aún así insiste en invitarme a su casa, ¡debe estar loquita por mí!

-Te equivocas- dijo Hikaru viendo de reojo a su hermano que apretaba los puños –Ella está loquita por otro chico y dista mucho de ser como tú

-Ishii esos comentarios…- comenzó Dobashi –No deberías hacerlos

-¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó altanero –Además a ella no parece afectarle

-Eso es porque Ichigo es una dama- dijo el castaño provocando que su compañero lo viera con los ojos más abiertos que nada –Ella nunca te dirá cuánto la molestan o irritan porque sabe que eres importante para Takumi kun y ante todo ella es su amiga

-Tienes muy buen concepto de esa chica- dijo Ishii orgulloso mirando hacia otro lado

-Es porque nos ha estado apoyando a todos por igual… siento que de alguna forma es parte del equipo

-Pero ella no confía en la gente- dijo Kaoru mirando el exterior desde la ventanilla –y no parece tener intención de hacerlo

-Tal vez tiene miedo- dijo Haruhi que había estado escuchando atenta la conversación –yo lo tendría si hubiese estado sola toda mi vida, no digo que la compañía de Takumi no fuera importante, pero… supongo que es como aislarse en una burbuja…

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Kaoru ganándose una mirada examinadora de Hikaru

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, pudieron ver a Mori y Honey que descendían del auto con las cosas de Ichigo en manos, luego vieron a Takumi descender trabajosamente con la chica en brazos que parecía no estar contenta con la situación. Kyoya descendió de su auto seguido de los dos acompañantes que llevaba y Haruhi sintió que se olvidaba de algo.

-¿Y Tono?- preguntó Hikaru mirando hacia todos lados

-Estoy seguro de que venía con nosotros- dijo Hikaru

-Así que en verdad lo hemos dejado solo- dijo Haruhi entre divertida y apenada

-¿Qué clase de súbditos son ustedes?- escucharon una escandalosa voz detrás de ellos acompañada de un portazo -¡Dejan a su rey solo!

-Lo lamento, sempai- se disculpó Haruhi

-No, no, lo cierto es que nos olvidamos completamente de ti, tono- dijeron los gemelos con malicia

-Si, la emoción de tener a Haruhi para nosotros solos- dijo Hikaru

-¿Cómo pueden tratarme así? ¿Estas de acuerdo con ellos?- gimoteaba el rubio de ojos azules

-¡Bienvenidos!- decía alegre Ichigo entrando a la casa en brazos de Takumi que parecía el dueño de la misma –Es un espacio pequeño pero… espero que disfruten

-En serio- dijo Haruhi mirando el edificio –ella vive en esto… no creí que alguien más en la escuela tuviese…

-Pero ella vive sola- dijo Tamaki –Supongo que es mucho espacio para una sola persona

-Aún así, ¿no se supone que su familia es rica?

-Kyoya sabe más del asunto…- suspiró el rubio –no me ha querido contar nada

-¿Qué esperamos?- preguntaron los gemelos subiendo las escaleras

Una vez adentro, vieron a Ichigo acomodada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Takumi salía de su habitación y Kyoya se paseaba por la casa alistando la mesa con lo que la chica había preparado, incluso sabía perfectamente dónde estaban los vasos y los platos.

-¿Dónde guardas los cubiertos?- preguntó el chico sin mirarla

-Segundo cajón a la derecha- respondió Mori –ahí también están los palillos

-Ya veo que conocen la casa mejor que yo- rió Takumi

-¿No te da miedo, Ichigo?- preguntó Haruhi

-Un poco- sonrió ella divertida –pero… supongo que es algo bueno- suspiró

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tamaki confundido

-Ella piensa que es bueno pues ya tiene amigos en quienes confiar- respondió Aikawa sonriente -¿cierto, Ichigo?- la chica asintió

-¿Aún confías en mí?- preguntó Kyoya intrigado provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en él

-¡Todo esto se ve delicioso, Ichigo!- interrumpió Takumi desviando la atención de todos hacia los platillos que la chica había preparado

Se hizo una gran fiesta, Aikawa y los gemelos terminaron compaginando, Ishii permaneció un tanto alejado sin perder de vista la acción, hablando de vez en cuando y con monosílabos, Dobashi por su parte, también participaba activamente en la plática. Honey se quedó dormido a mitad de las conversaciones y Mori lo llevó a la cama de Ichigo que aunque parecía cansada, se veía feliz.

-Por cierto, chicos- habló Takumi –irán mañana a vernos ¿cierto?

-Es nuestro primer partido- sonrió Aikawa –y como Ichigo y Takashi kun han estado apoyándonos en los entrenamientos pues… nos gustaría que fueran a apoyarnos al partido

-Así que se han estado frecuentando fuera de clases- dijo Tamaki a Mori que asintió tranquilo

-También me ha estado enseñando un poco de kendo- sonrió la chica

-Entonces la de hoy no fue tu primera clase- dijo Haruhi recordando su charla con Renge

-Fue la primera clase oficial ¿Ne, Takashi sempai?- dijo la chica y el muchacho asintió con un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible

-Entonces debes estar cansada- dijo Kyoya levantándose con propiedad de la mesa, llevando sus trastes al fregadero

-¡Déjalo!- dijo Takumi levantándose detrás del moreno de lentes –yo lo hago, no es necesario que te molestes

-No es ninguna molestia, después de todo, Ichigo no puede hacerlo- en ese momento las miradas estaban en ambos chicos por lo que no notaron la expresión sombría en el rostro de la anfitriona ni sus puños cerrados con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Ichigo sintió una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro derecho, volteó y pudo ver a Ishii que la miraba de manera extraña, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y se relajó.

Entre todos terminaron de limpiar, Takumi y Kyoya lavaron y secaron los trastes. Honey despertó después de un rato y ayudó también en lo que pudo, cuando se despidieron quedaron un poco intrigados pues Ichigo los despidió cojeando.

Los chicos se despidieron de los Host y Tamaki se ofreció a llevar a Haruhi quien accedió en vista de la hora. Kyoya se acercó a ambos con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, observado muy de cerca por Mori y Honey.

-Haruhi, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo el chico

-¿Qué ocurre sempai?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada

-¿Puedes pasar unos días con Ichigo? Solo en lo que se recupera- dijo el chico

-Si podría- dijo la chica pensativa –Pero si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no vienes a cuidarla tu mismo?

-En primer lugar no se vería bien que un chico pase tanto tiempo en casa de una chica sola, por otra parte- dijo acomodándose las gafas en su gesto característico –dudo mucho que ella acepte

-Veré que puedo hacer, sempai- dijo la chica entrando en el auto seguida de Tamaki

-Después de todo no es su obligación- dijeron los gemelos entrando también en su auto –Deberías hacer algo si en verdad te preocupa

La reacción de Mori fue más rápida que la de Kyoya, subió las escaleras, tocó a la puerta, entró en la casa y salió minutos después con la chica, algunas maletas y sus útiles en los brazos (no me pregunten como puede con todo, después de todo es Mori sempai) Ichigo lucía sorprendida y adormilada.

-¿La llevaras a tu casa, Mori sempai?- preguntó Kyoya sabiendo la respuesta

-Si, necesita cuidado adecuado- dijo el chico serio como siempre

-Además- brincó Honey –ella solita no puede hacer muchas cosas, si sigue saltando en un solo pié terminará lastimándose más ¿ne, Takashi?- el aludido asintió.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer háganmelo saber- dijo el chico ocultando toda su molestia y entrando en su auto para inmediatamente después irse.

-Takashi sempai, no es necesario que…- comenzó la chica reaccionando al fin pero el moreno puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla

-Quiero hacerlo- fue todo lo que dijo y la chica se acurrucó en su pecho para quedarse dormida al instante.

---------------------------

Bueno… ya lo dije, era Dear Boys, espero que lo hayan visto, si no, se los recomiendo… en fin creo que saldrán poco pero son parte importante para la trama de la historia, espero que les haya gustado este kapi y si no ps acepto los abucheos jajaja

Gracias a todas las personas ke me dejaron comentario, si me he dejado alguno sin responder por favor háganmelo saber para darme mis golpes mentales… no se olviden de decirme ke tal va kedando, habrá muxas sorpresas más adelante…

1 En algunas escuelas de Japón se imparte la materia de economía doméstica, entre sus actividades se encuentran la costura, la cocina y algunas labores domésticas básicas.


	8. Chapter 8

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Bones. Scrip creado sin fines de lucro. Haz por lo menos 30 minutos de ejercicio al día… 

**N/A: **Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, lamento la demora, espero que les guste este capi les mando un beso a todas y disfruten.

**Capitulo 8: Suspiro De Beso **

Haruhi estaba ya en el salón cuando Ichigo entró un poco avergonzada en una silla de ruedas empujada por Honey que parecía disfrutarlo y por Mori que llevaba cargando un par de muletas.

-Ohaiio- saludó la chica tímidamente

-Ohaiio Ichigo- respondió anonadada Haruhi -¿No te parece algo excesivo, Honey sempai?

-Es lo mismo que le dije, pero parece disfrutarlo- dijo Ichigo resignada

-No, no- dijo Honey con su voz risueña de siempre –Ichigo es una paciente, necesita atenciones y Takashi y yo se las prodigaremos ¿ne, Takashi?

-Ai- respondió el aludido inexpresivo como siempre extendiéndole las muletas a la chica que las tomó y se levantó de la silla

-Gracias, en verdad, han hecho mucho por mí y no lo merezco- Mori tomó entonces el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos, lo levantó un poco y rozó sus labios con los de ella, un roce apenas perceptible que la dejó helada.

Honey saltó y se despidió de Haruhi y de Ichigo, salió del salón seguido por Mori quien como siempre caminaba sereno y despreocupado con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Ichigo?-Llamó Haruhi entre divertida y asombrada, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el rey en las sombras con esto -¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien?- preguntó la chica sin poder reaccionar aún, apoyada en las muletas

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, Ichigo se sentó en su lugar, los compañeros comenzaron a charlar de la obra del día anterior y se acercaban a Ichigo y a los gemelos que habían entrado en algún momento, sin embargo, la chica no parecía reaccionar ante nada.

-Ichigo- llamó por enésima vez Kaoru sin obtener respuesta. Hikaru le acomodó un buen coscorrón para que reaccionara

-¡Oye¡Eso duele!- exclamó la chica encogiéndose con las manos en la cabeza sobándose el área adolorida

-Lo lamento- dijo divertido el pelirrojo –Fue la única forma en la que reaccionaste

-No tenías que ser tan tosco- reclamó la chica haciendo un puchero

-Esta vez le doy la razón a Hikaru- sonrió Haruhi divertida con la situación

-Solo porque ahora no eres tú la victima- observó Ichigo y los gemelos rieron ante el comentario

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para llegar temprano a la escuela?- preguntó Kaoru intrigado

-Takashi sempai me ha ayudado con ello- dijo la chica sonrojada –me ha invitado a quedarme en su casa mientras me recupero

-Ha sido un buen detalle de su parte- dijo Hikaru

-Mori sempai es muy amable- sonrió Haruhi –serían una bonita pareja

-¿Pa… pareja?- balbuceó nerviosa la chica llevándose los dedos a los labios como pensando en la caricia que había recibido antes –N… no creo que Takashi sempai me mire de ese modo, y… yo… etto…

-No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa- sonrieron los gemelos -¿O es qué acaso nunca has tenido un novio?- se miraron maliciosos uniendo las puntas de sus índices en el aire

-Ichigo¿nunca has tenido un novio?- preguntó Haruhi asombrada –Creí que Takumi kun y tú… bueno, tu sabes, creí que habían tenido algo que ver

-Takumi y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, y la verdad es que lejos de él y Misato chan nunca había estado rodeada de tanta gente como ahora

La clase comenzó, los gemelos se lanzaban miradas de soslayo, era como si pudieran comunicarse solo con mirarse a los ojos y sus expresiones no dejaban ver nada bueno.

--------------

-Así que Mori sempai sigue tomando ventaja- dijo Tamaki a su amigo que lucía concentrado en su libro

-Así parece- contestó sereno sin apartar la vista de su libro

-Y te vas a quedar sin hacer nada

-Tal vez

-Entonces permitirás que él gane sin oponer ninguna resistencia

-Quizá

-Me estas ignorando nuevamente ¿cierto?- preguntó con gesto de rendición el rubio después de un suspiro

-En parte- contestó indiferente el moreno –La verdad no sé que hacer¿qué es lo que debería hacer?- preguntó dando un suspiro cerrando de golpe el libro en sus manos, presionando levemente el tabique de su nariz con gesto angustiado.

-Eso si que es extraño- observó Tamaki asombrado -¿No eres tú quién siempre tiene las situaciones bajo control?

-Considerando que todo esto ha pasado a una velocidad vertiginosamente rápida, me temo que me ha tomado completamente desprevenido; igual que tu llegada, Tamaki- dijo el chico mirándolo y haciendo su característico movimiento de acomodarse los lentes con el dedo índice.

-Ya entiendo- dijo el rubio después de un rato

-Por cierto, Tamaki- dijo el moreno mirando a su amigo – ¿Cómo ha ido tu relación con Haruhi? Ayer la llevaste a casa ¿cierto?

-Bue… bueno si pero… pero… pero…- tartamudeaba bastante nervioso haciendo aspavientos con las manos y comenzando a sonrojarse –La verdad es que ella parecía preocupada por Ichigo- suspiró tranquilizándose con esa facilidad tan propia de cambiar de ánimos

-Así que después de todo se llevan bien, me parece que de alguna manera se entienden…

-Claro, es mi pequeña ¿qué esperabas?- preguntó Tamaki haciendo esa cara de tonto que ponía cuando hacía su cine mental

-No me refiero a ti. Bakan, me refiero a Haruhi e Ichigo, parecen llevarse bien… tal vez eso sea una ventaja

-Tono, tono- llamaban un par de voces similares entrando en el salón con desfachatez cual si estuviesen en su casa –Tenemos que hablar contigo- dijeron ambos llevándose al rubio, cargándolo uno de cada brazo, dejando al moreno solo de vuelta con su libro con una leve sospecha de que algo iba a terminar saliendo completamente mal ese día en particular.

----------------

-Haruhi, Ichigo- llamaron los gemelos poco antes de la hora del almuerzo -¿Tienen planes para el almuerzo?

-En realidad no- dijo Haruhi bastante serena -¿y tú, Ichigo?

-Estaré en mi estudio un rato, si alguien quiere venir es bienvenido- los gemelos cruzaron una mirada siniestra y esta vez Haruhi les hizo compañía

-Entonces te tomaremos la palabra- dijeron los tres al unísono

Salieron del salón los cuatro juntos, cuándo llegaron a las escaleras del segundo piso, los gemelos se desviaron hacia el baño diciendo que llegarían más tarde al estudio de Ichigo que se encontraba en la tercera planta, Haruhi e Ichigo llegaron y poco después los gemelos acompañados de Tamaki y Kyoya, los gemelos salieron corriendo y detrás de ellos Haruhi y Tamaki que cerraron la puerta con llave desde fuera.

-Debo tener una copia de la llave por aquí- dijo Ichigo revisando sus bolsillos, se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que estaba en su estuche de lápices -¡Rayos!- exclamó molesta

-¿Es tan desagradable estar encerrada conmigo?- preguntó Kyoya al notar su expresión

-No… por lo menos no para mí- contestó la chica –pero tal vez para ti lo sea estar con alguien que no cumple tus expectativas- dijo agachando la mirada

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Kyoya

-¿No fue por eso que decidiste que yo no debería estar en el club?- preguntó la chica por toda respuesta -¿Acaso no fue porque soy una mediocre?

-Yo nunca dije…

-Lo dijiste… ¿Quieres que te recuerde tus palabras¿O es que crees que por mi bajo perfil no puedo recordarlas?

-Lo lamento- dijo acomodándose las gafas –no quise herirte

-No lo hiciste… creo que después de todo tenía mejor concepto de ti- dijo ella –pero veo que aún tiendo a fantasear un poco

-Ichigo…- Kyoya se acercó a la chica que estaba de espaldas a él –Perdóname, por favor

-Duele- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos con una mano y mantenía la otra apretada –duele mucho, Kyoya… yo… no debí confiar, no debí…

-No- dijo él tomándola por los hombros y girándola hacia él –no digas eso, por favor, mírame- dijo tomándola delicadamente por la barbilla –tal vez fui yo quien la tomó contigo… yo… Ichigo yo… suelo utilizar a las personas a mi conveniencia, y te usé para sacar los gastos del club…

-Eso ya lo sabía, fui yo quien te lo propuso- dijo la chica mirándolo

-Pero… Ichigo siento algo por ti y aún no tengo idea de lo que es, por favor perdóname, no supe manejar la situación y preferí alejarte…

-Kyoya tu…- los ojos de la chica mostraban verdadera sorpresa -¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?- preguntó insegura de sí misma

-Todo lo que te digo es verdad, Ichigo

-Kyoya… no sé que decir yo…

-Entonces no digas nada y déjame hablar a mí- dijo el chico atrayéndola hacia las sillas, la sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza de ella en su pecho con un toque gentil –Ichigo yo… aún no sé distinguir lo que siento por ti, si hice lo que hice fue porque estaba asustado, sigo asustado… nunca me había permitido sentir nada por nadie que no fuese mi hermana o el propio Tamaki, nunca nadie había logrado pasar todas las barreras como lo hiciste tú… pero no soy tan fuerte, no soy tan duro, no cuando se trata de… sentimientos…

-Kyoya- la chica se aferró a los brazos del chico como buscando una seguridad que le faltaba –Yo… no soy buena en muchas cosas, no soy buena estudiante, ni siquiera una buena hija o una buena amiga, pero entiendo de sentimientos, quiero entender lo que estas pasando y… para ser honesta tampoco sé lo que siento por ti, sin embargo… no creo que alejarnos el uno al otro sea la mejor forma de descubrirlo…

-Entonces perdóname y déjame estar junto a ti una vez más… regresa al club, por favor

-¿Crees que los demás estén de acuerdo?

-Lo estarán- dijo él

-Kyoya… gracias- dijo la chica pegándose más al cuerpo del muchacho

---------------

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Haruhi al intentar abrir por enésima vez con su carne de identificación -¡Ese par¡Sabía que no iba a sacar nada bueno al unirme a ellos!

-Haruhi hija mía¿acaso no te alegra que podamos estar un rato solos?- decía Tamaki melodramático como siempre abrazando a Haruhi al punto de la asfixia

-Sempai, déjame respirar- decía Haruhi -¿Puedes parar ya con eso de que soy tu hija? No necesito dos padres

-Pero… yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija- dijo el rubio

-Para de eso, sempai- dijo Haruhi enérgica –No puedes quererme como si fuera tu hija porque tú no has tenido hijas

-Pero… si no eres mi hija ¿por qué me resulta tan desagradable que otro hombre se acerque a ti?- preguntó inocente y Haruhi se sonrojó

-Eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, sempai- dijo ella recuperando la cordura –Ahora encuentra la forma de sacarnos de aquí

-Haruhi- la actitud de Tamaki cambió completamente a una más seria que usaba solo cuándo estaba con Kyoya -¿Crees que Kyoya se dé cuenta de cuánto ama a Ichigo?

-¿Crees que la ama, sempai?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada acercándose al chico que se había sentado en el piso recargado en la puerta

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, tal vez ni siquiera él lo sepa… pero creo que es muy probable que terminen juntos

-Sempai… creo que debo decirte que pasó algo esta mañana con Mori sempai e Ichigo

-¿Mori sempai? Así que él también está interesado en ella- dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla -¿sucedió algo de importancia?

-Además del hecho de que ella está viviendo en casa de Mori sempai temporalmente, esta mañana él la besó

-¿La besó¿En los labios¿Cómo?- preguntó un poco confundido, Haruhi se puso a su altura y tomándolo por sorpresa rozó los labios del rubio con los suyos

-Así- dijo ella separándose del rubio que estaba atónito ante la acción de la chica –"tal vez así reaccione… aunque realmente lo dudo"

-Q… Q… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el chico nervioso alejándose de Haruhi como si se tratase de un animal rabioso –e… e… esto n… n… n… no es correcto…

-¿Qué es lo que no es correcto, sempai?- preguntó Haruhi haciéndose la desentendida y suspirando resignada -¿Acaso ha pasado algo?

-Y… yo… creo que es hora de que saquemos a esos dos de allí ¿no crees?

-Supongo que si- dijo Haruhi

Ambos abrieron la puerta del estudio de Ichigo para encontrarse a un par de chicos conversando animadamente tomando algo de café como si aquello fuera lo más normal y natural del mundo.

-Por fin terminaron con su juego ¿eh?- preguntó Ichigo al verles

-En realidad también caímos en el juego- dijo Haruhi con cara de circunstancias y Kyoya miro a Tamaki con suspicacia

-En ese caso puedo ofrecerles un café- dijo levantándose trabajosamente con las muletas, Kyoya se levantó al instante pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano –Yo lo sirvo, no hay ningún problema

-Entonces déjame ayudarte- dijo Haruhi sonriendo y la otra chica asintió

-Nunca creí que ocuparía estas tazas- dijo sacando un bonito juego de té de uno de los muebles del estudio -¿Kyoya gustas otra taza de café?- preguntó la chica

-Claro, me encantaría, ese café está delicioso¿dónde lo has conseguido?

-El grano es Mexicano, el café de Latinoamérica es famoso por su exquisito sabor, el Cubano es delicioso, aunque realmente fuerte; también el Colombiano es muy bueno, sin embargo creo que este tiene algo especial…

-Te gusta el café por lo que veo- dijo Tamaki a la chica

-Mentiría si digo que no, pero en general disfruto haciéndolo más que otra cosa… disfruto mucho la cocina aunque no es divertido cuando no hay nadie que coma lo que preparas

-Entonces de hoy en adelante tú y yo comeremos juntas- dijo Haruhi –Un día iré a tu casa y otro irás a la mía

-¡Buena idea!- sonrió Ichigo.

Kyoya tuvo de pronto la idea de estar viendo a dos niñas pequeñas que juegan a la hora del té con sus muñecas, recordó a su hermana cuándo llegaba con su juego de té en miniatura a su cuarto, se instalaba en su mesa y hacía amago de estar sirviendo realmente, mientras platicaba de cosas sin importancia provocándole un poco de fastidio pero también una grata sensación de compañía. Sonrió con una mueca apenas perceptible pero Tamaki se dio cuenta de inmediato del gesto de su amigo y también sonrió para sus adentros, tratando de enterrar aquella preocupación por lo que Haruhi le había comentado hacía unos momentos en aquel salón.

-Así que también se han quedado encerrados- dijo Kyoya -¿qué han hecho todo este tiempo?

-Nada- respondió Tamaki nervioso antes de que Haruhi pudiera contestar

-¿Nada¡Qué perdida de tiempo!- rió Ichigo al notar el nerviosismo de Tamaki –Seguro que por lo menos han conversado un poco

-Bueno…- dudó Haruhi –Tamaki sempai no es una persona con la que puedas llevar una charla racional, por lo menos no más de dos minutos

-¡Serás cruel, Haruhi!- exclamó Ichigo y Kyoya sonrió burlón mientras Tamaki cambiaba al modo oscuro y deprimido

-¡Es la verdad!- dijo la chica llevando las tazas a la pequeña e improvisada mesa –Aunque creo que debí ser mas suave al decirlo- dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla una vez hubo dejado las tazas en la mesa

-Aunque debo admitir que tienes razón- dijo Kyoya dando un trago a su café y poniendo una cucharada de azúcar a la taza de su amigo.

-No me defiendas… "amigo"- murmuró sarcástico el rubio e Ichigo no tuvo más que reír

-Tamaki sempai no puede ser tan malo si tiene amigos como ustedes, como los gemelos, Honey sempai y Takashi sempai- comentó la chica y los tres la miraron

-Ichigo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Tamaki poniéndose serio -¿Por qué a pesar de que le llamas por su nombre aún sigues diciéndole sempai a Mori sempai?- Haruhi y Kyoya sacaron el aliento que habían estado reteniendo, temiendo que el rubio preguntase sobre los sentimientos de la chica hacia su sempai.

-Es curioso- dijo la chica –A pesar de que él me ha pedido que lo llame por su nombre aún no siento la confianza de… bueno… en realidad Takashi sempai ha sido una persona más que agradable conmigo y… siento que no puedo…

-Ichigo tal vez respetas demasiado a Mori sempai- dijo Haruhi viendo la desesperación de la chica por no poder expresarse

-Tal vez…- dijo ella sonrojándose -¿quieren algunas galletas?- preguntó levantándose de golpe olvidándose de las muletas y cayendo en el acto, cual tabla, al piso

-¡Ichigo!- exclamaron los tres tratando de alcanzarla antes de que impactara contra el suelo, sin éxito alguno… -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kyoya tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse

-Estoy bien, gracias- Ichigo se apoyó en la mesa mientras Kyoya la sostenía por la cintura pero la mesa se movió "inexplicablemente" y la chica instintivamente se abrazó al cuello de Kyoya para no caer.

Justamente en ese momento entraron los gemelos acompañados de Honey y Mori y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la imagen. Los gemelos pusieron gesto pícaro, Honey y Mori lucían desconcertados, Haruhi y Tamaki pusieron cara de "yo no fui" y los otros dos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Ichigo soltándose de Kyoya, yendo a parar nuevamente al suelo

-¿Estas bien, Ichi chan?- preguntó Honey preocupado al ver a la chica intentando levantarse

-Ichigo- llamó Mori tendiéndole una mano a la chica -¿te has hecho daño?

-Estoy bien- sonrió la chica sintiéndose como una tonta tomando la mano que le ofrecía su sempai -¿alguien me alcanza las muletas?

-¿En serio estas bien?- preguntó Kaoru al darle las muletas –No luces muy bien…

-Estoy bien, gracias, Kaoru, no te preocupes, solo me duele un poco la pierna, es todo- dijo intentando sonreír

Y era cierto, en ese momento la pierna le dolía como si alguien estuviese tratando de arrancársela desde dentro, su rostro palideció y de inmediato todos se alarmaron, Mori la tomó en brazos y la llevó directamente a la enfermería mientras todo el Host los seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Mori preocupado una vez la hubo puesto en una camilla

-He caído un par de veces y la pierna comenzó a dolerme- explicó Ichigo

-Me refiero a lo que pasó con Kyoya- dijo el chico ganándose una asombrada mirada por parte de la chica

-Hemos hablado y arreglamos un par de malentendidos- dijo la chica ahora seremos amigos nuevamente, me ha pedido que regrese al club

-¿Regresarás?- preguntó el chico y todos entraron en el momento armando un gran alboroto

-Si todos están de acuerdo- dijo la chica mirándolos a todos

-A veces el club es aburrido si Ichi chan no está- dijo Honey sonriendo

-A nosotros no nos molestaría- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-Por mí está bien- dijo Haruhi alzándose de hombros

-Suavizarías un poco las cosas, además extraño esas manualidades que hacíamos cuando estabas en el club y al parecer necesitamos los ingresos extra- dijo Tamaki

-¿Qué piensas tú, Takashi sempai?- preguntó la chica viendo al chico bastante serio -¿Aún crees que desperdicio mi talento?

-No- dijo el chico –y también me gustaría que regresaras, pero no me gustaría que volvieses a pasar por lo mismo- Kyoya sintió como si le hubiesen vaciado un balde de agua fría encima

-No te preocupes- dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de Mori entre las suyas –te prometo que voy a ser cuidadosa y que tomaré mis precauciones- sonrió y un ligero sonrojo apenas perceptible se asomó en el rostro del mayor

-El doctor está por llegar- dijo Kyoya –Tal vez tengan que llevarte al hospital para tomarte algunas radiografías- explicó serio y sereno como siempre –sin embargo, dudo que podamos acompañarte todos

-Yo lo haré…- dijo Takashi adelantándose nuevamente a Haruhi

-No es necesario… en serio…- dijo la chica apenada al ver la preocupación en el rostro de sus compañeros y comenzó a sollozar escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?- preguntó Haruhi con preocupación poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera

-Es… es solo que… nunca se habían preocupado tanto por mí antes- sonrió apenada –muchas gracias, en verdad. No hace falta que me acompañen al hospital…

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo Mori mirándola a los ojos y secándole tiernamente las lágrimas. Ichigo solo asintió.

El médico llegó enseguida, transportaron a Ichigo al hospital más cercano, Morinozuka fue con ella tal como habían acordado y todos los demás volvieron a sus actividades normales.

En el salón de clases, Tamaki se adelantó a su amigo y lo miró a los ojos de forma suspicaz, una sonrisa maquiavélica asomó a sus labios ganándose una mirada intrigada por parte del moreno.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Ichigo y tú? Parecían bastante contentos

-Solo arreglamos nuestros malentendidos, y si, eso me puso de mejor humor- dijo el moreno volviendo a sacar el muñequito que traía en el bolsillo del saco –Aunque aún no sé qué siento por ella… ¿Por qué Mori sempai ha decidido ir tras ella¿Por qué siento tantas ganas de…¿Por qué me siento tan impotente?

-¿Crees que Mori sempai pueda ser mejor que tú?- preguntó intrigado Tamaki -¿Crees que ella pueda preferirlo a él antes que a ti?

-Por lo menos alguna ventaja me lleva- suspiró el moreno –Escuché lo del beso hace un momento y sé que tú lo supiste por boca de Haruhi

-P… p… p… ¿Por boca de Haruhi?- repitió nervioso el rubio –Etto…- comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices jugando nervioso con ellos –En realidad si me lo ha dicho ella

-Tamaki ¿pasó algo entre ustedes esta tarde?- preguntó el moreno astuto notando el nerviosismo de su amigo

-Ella me lo dijo… me lo ha dicho con pelos y señales- dijo el rubio –en realidad no fue un beso… más bien… fue un "suspiro de beso"

-Tamaki… ¿ella te…?

-¡Fue un suspiro de beso!- exclamó tan fuerte que todos en el salón se les quedaron mirando, Kyoya puso cara de circunstancias y el rubio se sonrojó hasta la coronilla.

-Así que realmente pasó algo- murmuró Kyoya riendo por lo bajo como quien planea divertirse aún más con la situación

---------------

-Te das cuenta de que le has dado una considerable ventaja a tu oponente ¿cierto, Hikaru?- preguntó Kaoru que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano que permanecía apoyada en el marco de la ventana donde su hermano estaba recargado de espaldas al cristal de la misma.

-Lo sé- dijo el aludido –sin embargo, supongo que de otro modo no sería una pelea digna… pero… tú le has dado una ventaja a tu enemigo también

-Te equivocas- sonrió Kaoru –la verdadera pelea está entre Mori sempai y Kyoya sempai, yo solo puedo ver a Ichigo como una amiga y… cuidar que no lastime a nadie, incluyéndose a sí misma

-¿Y Haruhi?- preguntó Hikaru intrigado

-Lo mismo pasa con ella- suspiró Kaoru –Aunque me pregunto ¿cómo se estará sintiendo Honey sempai con todo esto?

--------------------- -------------------------

Hasta aquí este capi, espero que les haya gustado, me costó un poquitin de trabajo porque mi musa últimamente esta renuente a ayudarme desde que Joako se fue de vagaciones… perdón vacaciones… Me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que me han dejado un review aunque lo hagan de manera anónima y aprovecho para promocionarme con mi fic de Nana "Little Pain, Little Proud" si alguien es fan de esa serie y desea darse una vuelta por el mismo o! Me despido por el momento esperando traer pronto el siguiente capi besos!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club no me pertenecen, así como algunos otros agregados, OKHC es propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Bones, yo solo los tomo prestados. Recuerda que no hay peor intento que el que no se hace…

**N/A: **Gracias a todas las que me han mandado un review, lamento no haberles podido contestar, estuve super ajetreada estos días, perdonen también la demora, las invito a ke lean mi fik de Nana y me dejen un comentario.

**Capítulo 9: Negación**

-Honey sempai ¿te sientes bien?- preguntaba Haruhi preocupada en el camino al partido de los amigos de Ichigo –Te he notado algo triste últimamente

-No es nada- sonrió el lolishota –solo estoy un poco aburrido, es todo, ya quiero ver un partido de Basket Ball de plebeyos- dijo emocionado

-Pero… ¿Qué no habías asistido ya a los entrenamientos con Mori sempai e Ichigo?

-Si- sonrió el chico –pero no es lo mismo verles en el entrenamiento que en un duelo con otro equipo- explicó

-Es cierto, en un partido de Basket Ball se enfrentan dos equipos de cinco jugadores cada uno ¿cierto?- preguntó Kyoya con una mano en la barbilla como tratando de explicarse el proceso –debe ser algo interesante de ver

-Los amigos de Ichi chan son realmente buenos- sonrió el rubio en miniatura

-Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir si Ichigo no está con nosotros- comentó Hikaru con fastidio y su hermano suspiró

-Porque hemos prometido que iríamos, además conociendo a Ichigo seguramente hará lo posible por asistir así tenga respirador conectado- comentó Haruhi divertida, Kyoya miró por la ventanilla, hacía un buen día, seguro se divertirían.

Llegaron a la cede del partido, todos parecían bastante ansiosos y cuando ocuparon sus lugares se dieron cuenta de que los chicos estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y que había dos figuras conocidas a nivel de cancha.

-¡Son Ichi chan y Takashi!- exclamó Honey provocando que Mori voltease de inmediato y sonriera a forma de saludo, se inclinó hacia Ichigo que tenía una pesada férula en el pié y escondía las muletas junto a una silla de ruedas justo detrás de ella.

-¡Vinieron!- exclamó la chica sorprendida alcanzando las muletas y levantándose para ir dónde los chicos, Takashi la siguió -¡Chicos! ¡Me alegra verlos por aquí! Creí que no vendrían

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ichigo?- preguntó Kyoya tratando de ocultar su ansiedad -¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Es un pequeño esguince por mi falta de cuidado, me ha enviado algunos suplementos alimenticios y debo traer la férula por quince días cuanto menos…- la chica sonreía a pesar de estar sintiendo dolor

-¿Te duele, Ichi chan?- preguntó Honey sempai curioso mirándola a los ojos

-Ie- respondió la chica negando con la cabeza –estoy mejor ahora, no se preocupen

-El doctor dijo que descansaras, Ichigo- la regañó Mori

-Lo haré, gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora quiero ver a los chicos- sonrió -¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí con ellos?

-Hai- dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza

El partido dio comienzo, Ichigo estaba realmente concentrada en el partido, hacía gestos y exclamaba algunas cosas, parecía la entrenadora del equipo y casualmente la entrenadora volteaba constantemente a verla y se hacían señales con la cabeza y las manos asintiendo de vez en cuando para luego dar indicaciones a su equipo.

-Curioso- dijo Tamaki en el medio tiempo –los deportes de los plebeyos son bastante interesantes

-No es un deporte de plebeyos, sempai- dijo Haruhi –en realidad se juega a nivel profesional y es bastante famoso por la calidad y la forma de vivir de los profesionales.

-Sin embargo los mejores jugadores nacieron en lo que es conocido como el getto- dijo Ichigo –lo que significa que son gente común que hizo fortuna gracias a sus habilidades y aptitudes para el deporte

-Entonces siguen siendo plebeyos con dinero- dijo Kyoya –no es como si hubieses trabajado toda una vida haciendo negocios, por lo tanto no tiene tantos méritos

-Depende del cristal con que lo mires- dijo Ichigo mirando al chico de forma extraña, ella se acomodó los lentes y suspiró –Los deportistas profesionales regularmente son personas que han luchado para conseguir un lugar dentro del mundo de los "profesionales"- dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos –si tomamos en cuenta que hay más personas que sueñan con llegar de las que realmente lo logran y su paso por este mundo es efímero ¿qué mérito le otorgas a alguien que lo logró?

-¿Efímero?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada

-La vida útil de un deportista profesional es muy corta, aunque continúe fomentando el deporte no dura más de cinco o seis años… cuando están en óptimas condiciones- suspiró

-Te refieres a las lesiones y eso ¿cierto?- preguntó Hikaru

-Si, además de que muchos se hacen adictos, al alcohol o a la droga… eso también merma sus aptitudes, al igual que una mala alimentación o un mal entrenamiento físico

-Ichigo, tú solías practicar deportes ¿cierto?- preguntó Kaoru preocupado

-Hai- asintió la chica

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?- preguntó el pelirrojo nuevamente

-Por una lesión mal cuidada- dijo la chica tranquila –Una vez me rompí la rodilla y se dañaron los ligamentos, supongo que no tuve cuidado y ahora mi pierna ya no responde como quisiera- dijo mirándose la rodilla que tenía la férula

-Eso fue lo que causó que cayeras ¿cierto? No fue el vestido después de todo- dijo Haruhi mirando a la chica que asintió apenada

-Lamento haberlo ocultado, no quería que se preocuparan- dijo sin mirar a nadie

-¿Aún no lo entiendes?- preguntó Tamaki enfadado –Ahora sé por qué se llevan tan bien- bufó viendo a Haruhi y ambas lo miraron intrigadas

-¿Qué ocurre, sempai?- preguntaron al unísono y luego se miraron mutuamente

-Aunque ustedes no lo deseen, nosotros nos preocupamos por ustedes- explicó Honey con esa mirada de serenidad y madures que aparecía muy esporádicamente –ya no tienen por qué pensar que están solas

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron, era la primera vez que Ichigo veía a Tamaki en esa actitud tan seria y pudo darse cuenta que Haruhi reaccionaba ante ello, miró a Kyoya y sonrió. Después de todo no eran tan diferentes.

-Ya comienza el partido- dijo Mori y todos volvieron a mirar al frente

-Debemos festejar después de esto- sonrió Ichigo emocionada

-Tú debes descansar- dijeron Mori y Kyoya al unísono y la chica se encogió en su lugar

-¡Pero quiero festejar con los muchachos!- gimoteó como una niña pequeña

-Ya veremos- dijeron todos divertidos ante la reacción de la chica

El partido terminó con una enorme ventaja del equipo de Mizuho sobre sus rivales, los chicos los esperaron fuera de los vestidores, estaban emocionados, en especial Ichigo, aunque parecía un poco nerviosa. Cuándo salieron los chicos, Takumi tiró su maleta y corrió dónde la chica que retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿¡Que demonios estás pensando!?- exclamó furioso -¿Acaso tú no escarmientas?

-Gomen nasai- dijo la chica con una voz apenas audible

-¡Tonta!- le dijo abrazándola -¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

-Fue un esguince- explicó Kyoya

-Parece que lo fue desde el principio- dijo Takashi

-No te preocupes Ta chan- sonrió Honey –Takashi va a cuidarla muy bien ¿ne, Takashi?- el aludido asintió

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo Takumi

-Felicidades por el triunfo- dijo Tamaki extendiendo la mano al resto de los jugadores

-Gracias- dijo Aikawa feliz –y gracias por venir

-No nos lo perderíamos- dijo Kaoru cortes tratando de evitar el comentario de su hermano –además me ha agradado la experiencia, Ichigo es una gran fanática

-Ichigo se emociona con cualquier deporte, me alegra mucho que Takashi le esté enseñando Kendo- dijo Takumi –supongo que es una actividad más mental que física

-Te equivocas- dijo Takashi –Pero voy a cuidarla bien

-¡Vamos a celebrar!- sonrió Ichigo –Pidamos algo de ramen y cervezas ¿si?

-No, tú debes descansar- dijo Takumi –y no vuelvas a…

En eso estaba cuando la chica puso cara de cachorrito abandonado lo cuál provocó que el rostro de Takumi cambiase de un severo y rudo semblante a uno completamente conmovido, al igual que el de el resto de sus acompañantes.

-Así que también usa esa treta- dijo Haruhi mirando a Tamaki y a la chica a la vez –curioso- sonrió y Kyoya la miró intrigado

-¡Está bien!- cedió Takumi –Pero solo un rato, luego te irás a casa

-Querrás decir a casa de Mori sempai- dijo Hikaru con malicia

-Ya me lo explicarás- dijo mirándola

La velada fue en general divertida, también asistieron dos chicas del equipo femenil y la entrenadora, pidieron ramen, compraron algunas cervezas y escucharon algo de música improvisando un Karaoke en casa de Ichigo. La chica fue a la cocina y Mori la siguió, Kyoya y Haruhi estaban muy interesados en eso.

-Ichigo- llamó Mori –sobre esta mañana, lo has estado evadiendo ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó ella abriendo otra lata de cerveza

-Creí que tenías preguntas- dijo quitando la lata de sus manos

-Las tengo- dijo la chica volviendo a tomarla –pero no me parece que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello

-¿Entonces será cuando tu quieras?- preguntó el chico

-¿Acaso tienes prisa?- preguntó la chica un poco desubicada

-No, tampoco es eso- dijo Takashi –lo lamento, no quise…

-Ya hablaremos de ello, Takashi- dijo la chica omitiendo el "sempai" y dando un buen trago a su cerveza

-Ichigo, no deberías beber más- dijo el chico preocupado

-Tranquilo- dijo la chica sonriendo –será la última

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?- preguntó el chico sin mirarla

-Adelante- dijo la chica

-¿Qué hay exactamente entre Takumi y tú?

-Sólo somos buenos amigos, es como mi hermano mayor y yo solo soy su hermana pequeña, si te preocupa, nunca he tenido un novio, y tampoco he podido ver nunca a Takumi de esa manera, no me gustaría que lo vieses como un obstáculo- dijo la chica y el muchacho volteó a verla a los ojos pero ella tenía el rostro agachado, ella dio la vuelta como pudo y volvió a su lugar

-¡Ichigo!- dijo Takumi mirándola, le arrebató la lata de las manos y la obligó a mirarlo –Ya es suficiente, te estás comportando como una…

-¡Para, Takumi!- gritó Haruhi –Ichigo se está divirtiendo como el resto de nosotros

-Me parece que ya ha bebido suficiente- dijo Takumi recuperando la cordura

-¿Es eso o…?- comenzó Ichigo deteniéndose a la mitad mirando fugazmente a una de las chicas que los acompañaba y entonces Takumi le devolvió la lata que ella aventó con furia –Eres un idiota, Takumi- le dijo y se levantó saliendo del departamento tan rápido como pudo, Kyoya fue tras ella esta vez

-¿Qué sucedió allá adentro?- preguntó el chico sereno al encontrar a Ichigo sentada bajo las escaleras como un gatito temeroso

-Takumi está tratando de impresionar a Mu chan con su papel de hermano mayor- dijo la chica molesta

-¿Qué es lo que más te molesta del asunto?- preguntó Kyoya

-Que no se dé cuenta de que no tiene que hacerlo y que me esté utilizando de ese modo ¿no puede solo actuar normal? A ella le gusta como es normalmente

-¿Te molesta que le guste?- preguntó suspicaz

-No- dijo la chica sincera –Mu chan me agrada mucho, es una buena chica, además nunca he celado a Takumi

-Hay otra cosa además de lo que me has dicho ¿cierto?

-Estoy molesta también con Takashi- dijo la chica –siempre he estado sola, por lo tanto nunca me han dicho lo que debo o no debo hacer y… no sabía lo molesto que era hasta que… de pronto hay mucha gente a mi alrededor y…

-Estás abrumada- dijo Kyoya sonriéndole

-Creo que si- suspiró la chica –además siento que Honey sempai está molesto conmigo, tal vez Takashi me ha prestado demasiada atención

-Mori sempai está siendo sobre protector contigo, supongo que lo ha sido también con Honey sempai

-Eso también me molesta- dijo la chica –Yo no soy Honey sempai

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó el chico

-Porque no tengo el valor

-No tienes el valor ¿o es qué te agrada que alguien como Mori sempai se preocupe por ti?

-¿Te soy sincera?- preguntó la chica y Kyoya asintió –Al principio me agradó mucho sentir que alguien se preocupaba por mí, alguien que no fuese Takumi… pero… comencé a sentirme vulnerable y no me gustó… no quiero depender de la gente, no quiero preocuparlos, no deseo que cada que tenga un problema alguno de ustedes tenga que estar siempre conmigo…

-Ichigo tú entraste al club por voluntad propia- dijo Kyoya –ahora sufre las consecuencias- bromeó

-Mmmh…- gruñó divertida -¿te quedas un poco conmigo?- pidió extendiéndole la mano como una invitación a sentarse junto a ella –No quiero entrar ahora

-Claro, aunque aquí hace bastante frío- Ichigo le envió una significativa mirada y él comprendió al instante –Bien, no me preocuparé…- sonrió y se sentó, Ichigo se recargó en su hombro y él la abrazó acomodándola en su pecho…

--------------------

La velada había terminado un poco tarde, se habían divertido de lo lindo, Ichigo y Kyoya habían regresado 10 minutos después y ella parecía más tranquila, los gemelos habían terminado haciendo migas con Ishii y Dobashi, Kyoya y Takumi se habían enfrascado en una verdadera charla de negocios, al parecer se llevaban muy bien, Aikawa y Miura entretenían a las chicas con una interesante charla, Ichigo y Haruhi habían estado hablando y Tamaki y Mori sempai cuidaban a Honey sempai que había terminado durmiendo en el regazo de su primo.

Una vez en casa de los Morinozuka, Ichigo subió como pudo a su habitación seguida por Takashi que parecía molesto y preocupado.

-¿Estás dispuesta a hablar ahora?- preguntó el chico mirándola

-Si- dijo ella suspirando –Takashi, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?- preguntó la chica dejándose caer en la cama

-Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías

-Takashi… por favor sé directo conmigo y yo seré directa contigo…

-Yo quiero que salgas conmigo, me gustaría que fueses mi novia- dijo el chico acercándose a ella

-No lo sé, Takashi yo… estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero estoy muy confundida a estas alturas…

-Es por Kyoya ¿cierto?

-No lo sé- dijo la chica –sé que siento algo por él pero no sé qué es lo que siento…

-¿Y por mí?- preguntó el chico

-Tampoco lo sé… compréndeme, Takashi, hace unos días estaba sola, vivía sola, comía sola, estudiaba sola… y de pronto hay un montón de gente a mi alrededor preocupados por mí, diciéndome que soy una buena persona y… me siento abrumada- dijo la chica ocultando su rostro entre sus manos –Takashi… ¿puedes entenderlo?

-Creo que si- dijo mirando por una enorme ventana que daba a un amplio jardín –Necesitas tiempo

-También tú- dijo la chica –necesitas pasar más tiempo con Honey sempai, últimamente has estado más al pendiente de mí que de él…

-Hoy lo vi muy bien- dijo el chico

-¿En verdad?- dijo la chica –No lo creo… Takashi… prometí a Haruhi que iría mañana a visitarla para conocer a Ranka san, ¿por qué no aprovechas y vas de visita dónde los Haninozuka? Igual pasas tiempo con Satoshi kun

-Bien…- dijo el chico un poco renuente –solo espero que puedas ser sincera contigo misma y aceptes que esto es por Kyoya

-Ya te dije que eso no lo sé…- dijo la chica –pero… ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?- dijo la chica avergonzada

-Dime

-No vuelvas a decirme como debo comportarme… lo mismo le dije a Takumi… creo que sé lo que hago y cómo lo hago

-Lo lamento- dijo el chico –solo estaba preocupado, no volverá a pasar

-Gracias- dijo ella –por preocuparte, pero… me siento incómoda ante tanta preocupación, aún no puedo acostumbrarme

-Ichigo- dijo el chico volviendo a mirar por la ventana -¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida la chica

-No te asustes, no te haré nada, solo… no quiero dormir solo, regularmente me quedo con Mitsukuni o con Satoshi, pero…

-Bien…- sonrió la chica –supongo que he descubierto tu punto débil- dijo divertida y el chico se sonrojó –Venga, ponte la pijama y ven a la cama

Se despertó a media noche un poco exaltada, había tenido un mal sueño y sintió un pesado brazo rodeando su cintura y recordó que había permitido a Takashi dormir en su cama, creyó que eso la ayudaría a aclarar lo que sentía pero resultó contraproducente, su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza, estaba sudando bastante y encima no podía moverse, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle así que respiró hondo. La imagen de Kyoya vino a su mente, su perfume, su tacto y su voz… su corazón se tranquilizó al instante, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Despertaron muy temprano a pesar de todo, Takashi se quedó un rato observando el rostro de la chica aún adormilada y ella al notarlo sonrió apenada.

-Buenos días, Takashi- dijo la chica en un susurro

-Buenos días, Ichigo- saludó el aludido con su habitual voz -¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias… aunque… tuve un mal sueño- dijo recordando vagamente –no fue mucho si no logro recordarlo- comentó la chica

-Vamos a desayunar y aprovecho para llevarte con Haruhi- dijo el chico bastante tranquilo –creo que se han hecho buenas amigas

-Ella es muy agradable- sonrió la chica –también Kaoru y Hikaru, a Tamaki no lo he tratado mucho pero parece ser una buena persona, Honey sempai es muy lindo también, aunque suele ser como un niño pequeño…

-Ichigo… ¿extrañas a tu hermano?- preguntó el chico recordando la charla de anoche, recordó que ella le había sugerido pasar tiempo con Satoshi y su mirada se había ensombrecido

-Mucho- dijo ella –debo aceptar que de alguna forma Kyoya me recuerda mucho a mi hermano, suele ser como él, serio, indiferente, reservado… siempre está pensando en algo y se dedica mucho a su trabajo… Satoshi Hiwatari- sonrió con tristeza –Supongo que aunque mi padre lo quiere más que a nada no tiene mejor suerte que yo

-¿Está en la escuela ahora?- preguntó el muchacho –Tal vez pueda arreglar algo para que se vean

-No- dijo la chica encogiendo la pierna sana y apoyando su barbilla en ella abrazándose a sí misma –Tuvo tutores particulares, mi padre ha puesto toda su esperanza en él y ahora él se graduó de la universidad y dirige a un escuadrón a su cargo… él quiere que lo suceda al mando del negocio y hace que se prepare a marchas forzadas

-Lo lamento- dijo el chico

-Es por ello que no me gustaría que tus lazos con tu familia se rompiesen, Satoshi es un chico muy maduro y supongo que al cuidar de Yasuchika podrá comprender algunas situaciones mejor que el mismo Honey sempai

-Entiendo, gracias

Ambos bajaron a desayunar después de tomar un baño y vestirse cada uno por su lado, cuando llegaron al comedor, encontraron a un lloroso Mitsukuni. Se sentaron a la mesa y Takashi lo miró.

-Fui a la habitación de Takashi y no estaba allí- dijo triste –también fui al jardín y al dojo pero tampoco lo encontré

-Me estaba bañando- dijo el chico con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-¡Me alegro de verte por aquí!- sonrió la chica -¿Pasaste buena noche?

-Madrugaste- observó Takashi y el lolishota lo miró confundido

-Ah es que hoy tengo muchos planes para los tres- sonrió

-¡Oh, lo lamento!- dijo Ichigo mirándolo un poco triste –Prometí a Haruhi que las visitaría hoy- dijo apenada –lo siento

-¡Uh que mal!- dijo el chico al borde del llanto

-¿Qué te parece si invitas a Yasuchika y a Satoshi en mi lugar?- dijo la chica sonriendo como lo haría con un niño pequeño y el rubio sonrió con la mirada brillante

-Ichigo has tenido una buena idea- exclamó -¿ne, Takashi?

-Hai- asintió el moreno

Salieron de la casa con rumbo a casa de Haruhi, dejarían a la chica allí y luego irían dónde Yasuchika y Satoshi para pasar el día con ellos. Ichigo se bajó del auto y se despidió alegando que ella podía hacer sola las cosas pues Takashi había insistido en ayudarla o llevarla en brazos.

-¡Ohaiio, Haruhi!- saludó la chica cuando su amiga hubo abierto la puerta

-¿Vienes sola?- preguntó Haruhi después de saludar

-Hai- asintió Ichigo quitándose su zapato –Honey sempai y Takashi vinieron a dejarme- sonrió –creo que tienen planes

-¡Ah! ¡Tu debes ser Asakura san!- sonrió quien seguramente sería el padre de Haruhi -¡Bienvenida! ¡Es un placer conocerte! ¡Por favor solo dime Ranka!

-Es un placer para mí también- sonrió Ichigo –pero por favor, llámeme Ichigo

-¡Qué niña tan encantadora! ¡Me alegra ver que mi pequeña tiene amigas no peligrosas!

-¿Amigas no peligrosas?- preguntó Ichigo intrigada

-Eso depende del cristal con que se mire- murmuró Haruhi divertida –Ichigo es tan despistada que suele ser un verdadero peligro para los demás y para ella misma

-¡Me temo que es cierto!- sonrió nerviosa sobándose la nuca

Pasaron gran parte del día charlando de cosas de chicas, Ichigo acompañó a Haruhi al súper y la ayudó a hacer la comida, cosa que Ranka agradeció pues había quedado deliciosa con la sazón de ambas, Ranka peinó el cabello de Ichigo mientras charlaban nuevamente de cosas sin importancia y luego se fue a trabajar una vez se hubo arreglado.

-Te veré en la mañana, cariño- dijo a Haruhi desde la puerta

-Que te vaya bien, papá- dijo Haruhi y Ranka se fue

-¿De qué querías hablar, Haruhi?- preguntó intrigada Ichigo

-Es solo que…- dudó un momento –ayer hice algo que tal vez no debí haber hecho- se sonrojó

-Supongo que ese algo pasó cuando te quedaste encerrada con Tamaki sempai- sonrió Ichigo –y justamente tiene que ver con él

-Lo besé… bueno, en realidad no lo besé bien, fue… algo como lo que hizo Mori sempai contigo

-Fue un beso por dónde lo quieras ver, Haruhi- dijo Ichigo -¿Te gusta Tamaki sempai?- preguntó la chica a su amiga

-No lo sé… es solo que a veces… en ocasiones creo que si…

-Y luego recuerdas que es un chico completamente distinto a ti…- suspiró

-Creo que si…

-Y luego recuerdas que Hikaru siente algo por ti

-Si, también

-Y te confundes por completo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó intrigada

-¡Porque siento lo mismo!- dijo desesperada la chica

-De las dos no se hace una- sonrió Haruhi provocando la risa de su amiga

-Mas vale que lo tomemos con calma… Haruhi… anoche dormí con Takashi… pero…- Haruhi abrió mucho la boca -¡No! ¡No pasó nada, solo dormimos!... pero ese no es el punto… yo… tuve un sueño realmente doloroso, desperté bastante exaltada, y…

Ichigo contó a Haruhi la forma en la que se había tranquilizado y Haruhi sonrió, Ichigo también le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando se había enfadado con Takumi.

-¿No te das cuenta?- preguntó Haruhi –A quien quieres en realidad es a Kyoya sempai- dijo la chica

-No quiero equivocarme, Haruhi- dijo la chica –a ambos les debo mucho, no quiero confundir la gratitud con otra cosa… además… él tampoco sabe lo que siente por mí… puede ser que solo… puede ser que se sienta como Takumi

-Ayer hablé mucho con Takumi, me dijo que al principio estaba muy enamorado de ti pero que nunca llegaste a verlo de esa forma

-Eso no puede ser- dijo la chica incrédula -¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?

-Porque la que siempre lo vio cómo a un hermano mayor fuiste tú, Ichigo, supongo que también es inseguro en muchos aspectos…

-No metas ideas en mi cabeza, Haruhi, además estábamos hablando de ti y Tamaki sempai…

-Ya no hay nada que hablar…- dijo nerviosa

-Yo diría lo contrario, Haruhi ¿qué sientes por Hikaru?- preguntó Ichigo

-No lo sé- dijo después de un rato –no me había detenido a pensar en eso, supongo que siempre lo he visto como a un compañero de clases

-Pero sabes que él siente algo por ti- dijo Ichigo dando un sorbo a su té

-No a ciencia cierta, él no se ha declarado abiertamente…

-Eso es extraño, pues no parece estar inseguro de lo que siente por ti… supongo que también está conciente de los sentimientos de Tamaki

La charla continuó gran parte de la noche, ambas tomaron un poco de té, mientras compartían experiencias y puntos de vista, mientras tanto, los Haninozuka y los Morinozuka pasaban una tarde amena que había comenzado por la mañana con una ida al parque de atracciones.

-Takashi ¿verdad que fue agradable subir al tiovivo?- preguntó Honey con su habitual sonrisa –Chika chan no quiso subir conmigo, pero ¿verdad que fue divertido?

-Ya estoy bastante grande como para subir al tiovivo, Mitsukuni –decía el chico de lentes

-Supongo que Yasuchika ya no disfruta tanto como Honey de las cosas sencillas- sonrió Satoshi y su hermano asintió –aún así, hemos pasado un buen día, habrá que agradecerle a Ichigo la idea

-Hay que comprarle un enorme pastel para que podamos comerlo todos juntos- dijo Honey con entusiasmo y haciendo gestos con las manos

-Terminarás comiéndolo tú solo- dijo Yasuchika y Takashi asintió

-Además no creo que ella pida algo como agradecimiento- dijo el moreno

-¿Sabes, Takashi?- comenzó Satoshi en un tono un poco serio –Mitsukuni no estuvo muy contento esta semana, lo noté un poco molesto e irritado- miró al otro chico de lentes que asintió

-Creí que era algo bueno porque había dejado de comer pasteles a media noche pero…

-Takashi estaba ocupado demostrándole su amor a Ichigo- dijo el lolishota -por eso Usa chan y yo nos quedamos solos, pero no importa porque Takashi se lo ha dejado claro ¿ne, Takashi?

-Mitsukuni- llamó el moreno mirándolo fijamente -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías de ese modo?

-Porque… yo quería comer pastel contigo y con Ichigo…- el rubio agachó la cabeza –además Usa chan estaba conmigo

-Pero ahora Takashi no los volverá a dejar solos ¿cierto?- preguntó risueño Satoshi y su hermano asintió con un apenas perceptible "Hai"

Miraron por la ventana, estaban en la zona comercial del pueblo y decidieron pasar a una heladería, bajaron y pasaron la tarde entre charlas y juegos… y uno que otro berrinche de Yasuchika o de Honey…


	10. Chapter 10

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**N/A: **esta vez lo he tratado de hacer un poco más enfocado a las relaciones, solo para comenzar a arreglar los caminos que tomarán los sentimientos de las parejas… espero que les guste el capi, gracias a los comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de OKHC son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Bones, io nomas los tomé prestados tantito… lava y desinfecta frutas y verduras…

**Capitulo 10: Huida Al Parque De Diversiones**

Pasaron algunos meses en los que todo volvió a ser como al principio, la pierna de Ichigo se recuperó y volvió a su casa, volvió al club y tomaba sus distancias con Mori que parecía haberse olvidado de su necesidad de sobreprotegerla y a menudo tenía largas charlas con Kyoya, algunas de ellas terminaban en acaloradas discusiones, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con estrategias de marketing y publicidad, en las cuales, a menudo intervenía Rengue con su amplio campo de conocimientos y sus creativas ideas.

Por otro lado, Ichigo volvió a hacer lo que más le apasionaba, portaba otra vez su vieja cámara al cuello, pero parecía haber hecho un espacio en su espalda para cargar el tripié que usaba más a menudo de lo que ella misma pretendía, sobre todo fuera del club.

-Muchachos- llamó emocionada Ichigo a sus compañeros de clase –tengo seis entradas para el parque de diversiones, cortesía del equipo de baloncesto de Mizuho

-¡Qué bien!- Exclamó Haruhi divertida -¿Con quien piensas ir?- añadió

-Bueno- dijo sonrojada –esperaba que ustedes tres me acompañaran

-Seria grandioso- sonrió Haruhi y los gemelos se miraron con preocupación

-Nosotros no podemos ir- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Nuestra madre nos ha pedido ayuda para este fin de semana

-Si, presenta su nueva colección de temporada- dijo Kaoru complementando lo que ha dicho su hermano

-¿En serio?- preguntó Haruhi –Es una lástima, hubiera sido divertido

Ichigo probó a invitar al resto del Host, Tamaki accedió al escuchar que Haruhi iría, además convenció a Kyoya con el cuento de "aprender más de las costumbres de los plebeyos",

-Honey sempai ¿irás verdad?- preguntó Ichigo emocionada

-Gomen ne, Ichigo, Usa chan y yo tenemos planes con Chika chan, pero Takashi si irá ¿ne, Takashi?

-Hai- asintió el moreno

-Aún me queda un boleto…- dijo Ichigo pensativa

-¿Por qué no invitas a Misato sempai?- preguntó Kyoya –Hace tiempo que no la ves y supongo que aceptará pues esta vez no irá Takumi

-Buena idea, le llamaré esta tarde, gracias, Kyoya- sonrió la chica

-Okaasan- llamó Tamaki -¿Crees que sea buena idea invitar a alguien ajeno al club? ¿No crees que sería arriesgado que supiera lo de mi hija?

-No tiene por qué enterarse, después de todo irá conmigo- dijo Ichigo

-Aún así, Haruhi no tendrá oportunidad de lucir un bonito vestido rosa- decía Tamaki con su habitual cine mental, emocionado hasta las lágrimas

-Sempai ¿quién dice que yo quiero lucir un bonito vestido rosa?- dijo Haruhi con cara de circunstancias

-Debes comenzar a actuar como una chica, después de todo eres una chica- decía el presidente

-Tono, nosotros le buscaremos un bonito vestido para que luzca en el parque- dijeron los gemelos sacando un buen repertorio de vestidos de todos colores. Tamaki se emocionó y comenzó a verlos poniéndoselos por encima del uniforme a Haruhi

-Deja de hacer eso, sempai- dijo Haruhi con mirada asesina y Tamaki se fue asustado a su rincón

-No veo por qué sea un problema- dijo Kyoya –Misato es buena amiga de Ichigo, supongo que estará muy entretenida en contarle lo que ha sido de su vida como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor, además son los boletos de Ichigo, ella puede invitar a quien quiera

-Hai- dijo Mori que escuchaba atento la conversación

-Bien, entonces que la invite- dijo Tamaki en su fase oscura y deprimida en un rincón

-¡Yatta!- saltó Ichigo emocionada –Gracias a todos- y corrió a abrazar al deprimido y oscuro Tamaki que se puso colorado hasta las orejas

-Arreglado el asunto, comencemos con el trabajo, las clientas están por llegar- dijo Kyoya apresurando a todos que corrieron a tomar sus lugares

El preciado día llegó, Kyoya se ofreció a ir por Ichigo hasta su casa mientras los demás quedaban de verse a la entrada del parque, cuándo llegó por ella, Misato se encontraba también en el departamento de la chica, subieron al auto y conversaron un poco sobre asuntos triviales.

-Escuché que llevas uno de los mejores promedios a nivel nacional- dijo el chico a Misato mientras Ichigo escuchaba atenta

-El segundo a nivel nacional, el primero lo lleva Haninozuka kun- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa –estoy por encima del promedio de Morinozuka kun

-Los tres son alumnos brillantes- dijo Ichigo un poco apenada –Kyoya también lleva un excelente promedio

-Es lo que he escuchado- dijo Misato –en realidad todos los chicos del Host Club son chicos brillantes, inclusive Haruhi kun es estudiante becado de Ouran ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas- dijo Kyoya con propiedad –me sorprende ver que sabes sobre los chicos del Host- añadió

-Me he dedicado un poco a investigarles, después de todo, me preocupo por el entorno de Ichigo

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo Ichigo un poco cohibida y visiblemente molesta –pero te lo agradezco

Misato iba a decir algo, sin embargo llegaron antes al lugar de reunión y vieron que Haruhi y Tamaki ya se encontraban allí y que detrás de ellos llegaba Takashi.

-No sabía que vendría Morinozuka kun- observó Misato nerviosa

-Yo te lo mencioné cuando te llamé- dijo Ichigo dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga

-¡Llegaron!- dijo Tamaki emocionado, parecía un poco nervioso también -¿lo ves? Te dije que no tardarían

-¿Llevan mucho esperando?- preguntó Ichigo y Haruhi negó con la cabeza

Entraron al parque y Tamaki comenzó a comportarse como un cachorro al que le sueltan la correa, Kyoya y Haruhi intentaban controlarle. Misato e Ichigo eran acompañadas muy de cerca por Takashi que parecía interesado en la conversación de las dos.

-Lamento si te molestó el hecho de que me preocupo por ti- decía Misato –en ocasiones no puedo evitarlo

-Últimamente siento que es lo único que provoco en la gente que me conoce…

-No es así, es solo… cuando quieres a alguien es natural que veas por el bienestar de ese alguien que quieres… tú también te preocupas por el bienestar de todos nosotros ¿me equivoco?

-No…- dijo sonrojada la chica –lo lamento, me enojé sin razón

-Tienes un buen corazón- dijo Takashi poniendo cariñosamente una mano en la cabeza de Ichigo

-Por cierto, escuché que estás dando clases a Ichigo- le dijo Misato a Takashi y el chico asintió –te lo agradezco mucho, Ichigo solía practicar deportes con anterioridad, sin embargo, el médico le ha impedido hacerlo, supongo que le hace muy bien estar supervisada por alguien que sabe lo que hace

-Ichigo es buena alumna y está yendo a consultas con el medico con regularidad- dijo el chico

Misato y Takashi se enfrascaron en una conversación que más bien parecía monólogo por parte de la amiga de Ichigo, al grado que ambos se olvidaron que la otra chica estaba allí.

-¿Estás celosa?- preguntó Kyoya detrás de la chica –de Misato y Takashi

-No- dijo Ichigo –aunque… tal vez debería de estarlo, se supone que Misato debería estar conmigo… ¿Dónde está Tamaki sempai?- preguntó la chica preocupada

-Haciendo el tonto con Haruhi- rió Kyoya –No te preocupes, esos dos necesitan tiempo para estar juntos

-¿Has pensado en lo que siente Hikaru por ella?- preguntó muy seria mientras caminaba hasta un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar

-Pero supongo que esa es decisión de Haruhi- dijo haciéndole señas al dependiente para comprar dos, Ichigo sacó el dinero para pagar pero Kyoya la detuvo y pagó él. –Al final, ella es quien va a salir con alguno

-Es muy complicado, supongo que Haruhi piensa en lo que sentiría Kaoru si su hermano comenzara a salir con alguien, después de todo siempre han sido muy unidos y solitarios…

-¿Cómo crees que se sentiría?- preguntó intrigado

-Solo, abandonado, supongo que de algún modo le guardaría rencor a Haruhi por apartar a su hermano de su lado

-Sin embargo, algún día tendrá que pasar y supongo que Kaoru tendrá la madures necesaria para afrontar las situaciones

-O por lo menos lo intentará… ¿has notado que Honey sempai se alejó de mí últimamente? Supongo que está resintiendo el hecho de que Takashi esté conmigo tanto tiempo

-¿Eso te molesta?- preguntó Kyoya –yo recuerdo que cuando mi hermana comenzaba a salir con su esposo me puse tan furioso que dejé de hablarle a mi hermana por un año entero, ponía cerrojo a mi puerta y no dejaba que nadie entrara más que la señora del aseo…

-¿Qué edad tenías en ese entonces?- preguntó Ichigo sorprendida de escucharle hablar de él mismo

-Diez u once, no recuerdo bien, pero recuerdo que no soportaba a mi cuñado por más que Fuyumi insistiera en que era un buen hombre… al final es un buen hombre

-Debe serlo, después de todo, tu hermana se casó con él- sonrió la chica y Kyoya la miró un poco desconcertado –Me gusta escucharte hablando de tu hermana, parece que la quieres mucho

-¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?- preguntó comiendo un poco de algodón azucarado

-No- dijo triste –pero no pierdo las esperanzas…

-Si te dijera que puedo arreglarte una cita con él…

-No quiero causarte problemas- dijo nerviosa la chica

-No es ningún problema, solo… quiero verte sonreír- dijo tomando su rostro por la barbilla para contemplar su rostro

En ese momento llegó Tamaki emocionado y tiró de camisa de Kyoya arrastrándole hacia uno de los juegos, Haruhi le explicó que tendrían que formarse como el resto de la gente pero que sería divertido.

-¡Los carritos chocadores!- exclamó Ichigo –Hace años no me subo a unos

-¿Es aquí donde el chiste de manejar un carrito es precisamente chocar con todos los que puedas?- preguntó Kyoya con la mano en la barbilla

-Si- dijo Haruhi –para esto no necesitas saber conducir- suspiró resignada

-No es tan malo, Haruhi- sonrió Ichigo

-Es solo que me subí muchas veces de pequeña…

-Uno nunca deja de ser niño por completo- sonrió la chica mirando a Tamaki –a veces ser como él es una gran ventaja

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron Kyoya y Haruhi al unísono

-Tamaki sempai se divierte en cualquier lado a donde vaya, lo que sea que quiera hacer lo logra y siempre es una aventura estar con él- Haruhi y Kyoya se miraron y asintieron –además, siempre tiene a su lado grandes amigos y logra siempre lo que se propone

-Pero tal vez es porque Tamaki no pudo disfrutar mucho de ser niño…- observó Kyoya

-Como sea- sonrió Ichigo –siempre es bueno tener a alguien como él que te recuerde que alguna vez lo fuiste, sin importar cuan maduro creas que eres ahora

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No se retracen!- dijo emocionado Tamaki que ya había avanzado bastante

-Ichigo ¿Cómo es que logras encontrar una virtud en el peor de los defectos?- preguntó Haruhi asombrada y la otra chica se limitó a sonreír

Kyoya se quedó meditando un momento, no comprendía cómo era que Tamaki aún no aceptara del todo a Ichigo, después de todo eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos… aunque tal vez esa era la causa…

Misato y Takashi se habían perdido, no tenían ni idea de en donde estaban, sin embargo no estaban preocupados, sabían que los demás darían con ellos tarde o temprano, además estar en compañía uno del otro no era tan desagradable.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Ichigo acude a ti cuando necesita reflexionar- sonrió Misato –eres una persona bastante distinta a la idea que tenía sobre ti… para ser honesta, me daba un poco de miedo acercarme, creí que…

-No debes juzgar a la gente por su apariencia- dijo el chico inexpresivo como siempre

-Lo sé, lo lamento, es solo que… bueno… eres bastante reservado y… siempre estás cuidando de alguien

-¿Cuidando de alguien?- preguntó intrigado

-Cuando no estás cuidando de Haninozuka estás cuidando de Ichigo, pareciera que tienes esa necesidad de proteger a alguien. Supongo que por eso te gusta Ichigo, porque es alguien que necesita protección, y no dudo que hayas tenido algún problema con ella ahora que cree que puede cuidarse sola…

-Ella quiere intentarlo- dijo el muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza –supongo que sería bueno apoyarle

-¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Ichigo era como un gatito callejero, era bastante tierna y juguetona pero siempre estaba a la defensiva; era bastante curiosa, llevaba el uniforme de los chicos y aunque regularmente era muy femenina, las otras chicas la atacaban y los chicos la evitaban… me costó mucho poder acercarme a ella…

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó

-Supongo que fue cuando le dije de los equipos deportivos… el equipo de baloncesto estaba buscando refuerzos y el de soccer apenas comenzaba a formarse, no creí que Ichigo tuviera energía para ambos equipos pero me demostró lo contrario, entonces supe que ella no necesitaba a nadie que viera por ella… luego su abuelo se dio cuenta y la mandó a vivir sola pero eso no quita el hecho de que te encariñas con ella con facilidad…

-Parece que la quieres mucho…

-Si, aunque soy bastante orgullosa, cuando Ichigo se alejó de mí pudo más mi orgullo y culpé a Takumi por ello, además Takumi no hizo mucho para ganarse su confianza…

-Tampoco nosotros- dijo el chico –Ichigo es extraña, se conquista con pequeños detalles…

-Eso explica por qué la mayoría de mis intentos fracasaron- sonrió Misato –Dime algo, Morinozuka kun…

-Llámame Mori, o Takashi, por favor

-Bien… Takashi… ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por Ichigo?- preguntó

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero saber si en realidad la quieres o es solo tu necesidad de protegerla… yo no quiero meterme en las decisiones de ella, pero me preocupa mucho… ¿qué puedes ofrecer que no pueda ofrecer Ootori kun y viceversa?

-No lo sé- dijo el chico mirando al frente –supongo que ella es quien debe ver eso… solo ella sabe lo que quiere

-¿Qué pasaría si ella no te eligiese?- preguntó ella preocupada

-Entonces la apoyaría en su decisión

-Takashi… quiero ser honesta contigo… yo…- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa –yo… espero de todo corazón que ella no te elija- dijo y miró a otra parte mientras el muchacho la miraba taciturno –yo… me has gustado desde que te conozco y… antes no me atreví a decir nada porque sabía que tu único interés era Haninozuka kun, pero ahora que has podido fijarte en alguien más, puedo tener la esperanza de que llegues a corresponder mi sentimiento… por favor- había comenzado a sollozar –di que por lo menos lo tomarás en cuenta

Takashi únicamente miró a la chica, metió una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón y susurró un leve "Hai" apenas audible que tranquilizó a la chica; ésta sonrió, se secó las lágrimas y fue a formarse a la fila de uno de los juegos seguida del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, después de los carros chocadores Tamaki se ilusionó con el carrusel (o tiovivo como lo conocen en España) y no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera desistir de su deseo de montarlo.

-Tamaki sempai- sonrió Ichigo desde el caballito de atrás mientras Haruhi y Kyoya compartían una especie de trineo –después de esto sería bueno subir a la montaña rusa- dijo la chica y Tamaki la miró ilusionado

-¡La montaña rusa!- y comenzó su cine mental

------ Cine Mental de Tamaki -------

Subieron a la montaña rusa, en la cima más alta Haruhi pierde el control y se abraza fuertemente a Tamaki gritando:

-Ayuda sempai, protégeme por favor

-No te preocupes Haruhi, yo te protegeré de lo que sea- decía con gallardía utilizando sus técnicas de seducción

-Tamaki sempai, si estoy contigo no puedo temer a nada- decía Haruhi acurrucándose entre los brazos del rubio

------ Fin del Cine Mental de Tamaki ------

-Sempai- llamó Haruhi al ver que no respondía por enésima vez –Sempai, ya ha terminado el paseo

-Debe estar teniendo nuevamente esos sueños locos que acostumbra- dijo Kyoya con fastidio

-Tamaki sempai- llamó Ichigo y lo jaló de un brazo mientras el rubio babeaba emocionado y balbuceaba incoherencias –vamos, o tendremos que esperar otra vez en la fila

-Kyoya sempai- llamó Haruhi -¿No sientes como si estuvieras cargando con un par de niños pequeños?- preguntó

-¿Sabes que la primera montaña rusa la mandó construir una reina?- preguntó por toda respuesta –Tal vez Ichigo tenga razón, no importa cuan maduros creamos que somos, siempre podemos divertirnos como niños- tomó a Haruhi de la mano y echó a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos

-No lo entiendo- dijo Haruhi una vez en el cochecito -¿Cuál es el chiste de subir a estos juegos?

-La adrenalina, el vértigo…- explicó Ichigo emocionada -¿Acaso no te hacen sentir realmente viva?

-Sé que estoy viva sin tener que subirme a estas cosas- dijo la chica

-Es la emoción- dijo Tamaki a Haruhi desde delante de las chicas

-Supongo que es el hecho de no poder sentir tanta adrenalina durante tu vida diaria, realmente nos hemos acostumbrado a llevar una vida tranquila alejada del peligro y las emociones fuertes- explicó Kyoya desde su lugar junto a Tamaki mientras el carrito subía con los cuatro a bordo

-Piénsalo, Haruhi, es mucho mejor sentir esta cantidad de vértigo y adrenalina en un juego que en la vida real…- dijo Ichigo antes de comenzar a gritar pues el carrito descendía a una velocidad de vértigo

-¡Ha estado genial!- dijo Haruhi cuando descendió -¡Subamos otra vez!

-¿Kyoya estás bien?- preguntó Ichigo preocupada pues el chico de lentes no se veía muy bien

-Anda Kyoya- animaba Tamaki –vamos a subir otra vez

-¿Por qué no suben ustedes?- preguntó Ichigo pues Kyoya parecía bastante enfermo –parece que ha sido mucha emoción para un día- sonrió al verlo

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Haruhi preocupada

-Si, adelante, yo lo cuido- sonrió Ichigo

Los dos chicos se fueron, Ichigo corrió a comprar una botella de agua después de encontrar un sitio dónde pudieran sentarse, se la dio a beber a Kyoya y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó la chica

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo el chico –No pudiste resistir la tentación de estar a solas conmigo ¿eh?- bromeó

-Tonto- sonrió Ichigo sonrojada –estaba preocupada por ti

-Creo que fue demasiado vértigo, esos juegos pueden matarte…

-Lo sé, por eso hay restricciones- sonrió –me alegra que estés mejor

-Ichigo- dijo muy serio el chico -¿Te has olvidado que veníamos con dos personas más?

-No- dijo sería la chica –pero ninguno de los dos es estúpido, sé que nos encontrarán, si no lo han hecho es porque no quieren hacerlo

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se sorprendió Kyoya

-Misato tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Takashi, a estas alturas supongo que se lo ha dicho ya…

-¿El qué?- preguntó el chico

-Misato no es una chica que pierda el tiempo, supongo que se ha declarado ya a Takashi como hacía tiempo quería hacerlo

-¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Misato quiere a Mori sempai?

-Aún no sé desde cuando, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero cuando tienes tan pocos amigos aprendes a conocer hasta el más insignificante detalle de su persona…

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó inseguro Kyoya

-Me asusta… no estoy segura de cómo reaccionará Takashi, no soportaría ver a Misato con el corazón roto

-¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a Mori sempai por tu amiga?

-Takashi nunca ha sido de mi propiedad, además… aún puedo conservarlo como amigo- Ichigo estuvo tentada en ese momento a revelarle sus sentimientos a Kyoya, sin embargo pensó que ese no era el momento indicado.

-Comprendo… ¿te parece si comemos algo?- preguntó Kyoya –Yo invito, vamos- la tomó de la mano y ella se dejó llevar

-No tienes que pagar todo, Kyoya- dijo apenada –después de todo fui yo quien los ha invitado…

-Hiciste suficiente con eso, además… tómalo como nuestra primera cita- le dijo el chico acomodándose los anteojos con su gesto característico. Ichigo se puso colorada hasta las orejas

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de comida, fueron alcanzados más tarde por Tamaki y Haruhi que parecían divertirse bastante.

-No creí que esto fuera tan divertido- dijo Haruhi sonriendo

-¿Nunca habías estado en un parque de diversiones?- preguntó Ichigo intrigada

-Bueno si… de chica mis padres me llevaban a uno, pero no recuerdo haberme divertido de este modo- sonrió

-¡Me alegra verte así!- sonrió Ichigo y la abrazó

-¿Por qué están comiendo sin nosotros?- preguntó Tamaki ofendido

-Teníamos hambre y conociéndote, seguramente querías subirte otras diez veces antes de dejarlo- dijo Kyoya

-Tenía intenciones de hacerlo- dijo Haruhi liberándose del abrazo de Ichigo que volvió a su comida –pero se preocupó cuando no los vio

-Deberían habernos avi…- de pronto puso una cara muy extraña y miró a Kyoya con picardía -¡vaya! Si querían estar solos, simplemente tenían que haberlo dicho, Haruhi y yo ya nos las hubiéramos arreglado

-¡No es eso!- dijo Ichigo después de escupir el refresco nerviosa –solo teníamos hambre…

-Creí que nos teníamos confianza, Ichigo- suspiró Haruhi

-En verdad no es eso- dijo Kyoya -¡Vamos! ¡Siéntense con nosotros! A menos que sean ustedes los que prefieren estar solos…- Ichigo sonrió ante el gesto pues ambos se habían puesto nerviosos y estaban ligeramente sonrojados

Terminaron comiendo juntos, un poco cohibidos los unos con los otros a excepción de Ichigo y Kyoya que parecían tranquilos después de la escena. Decidieron que subirían a un juego antes de partir, además tenían que buscar a Takashi y Misato.

-Por qué no vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, seguramente están allí- sugirió Haruhi

-Bien, vamos- dijo Kyoya –solo espero que no sea tan vertiginoso como la montaña rusa- suspiró el chico

-No te preocupes, sempai- sonrió Haruhi –Este te gustará

Llegaron a la fila y se encontraron con Misato y Takashi que parecían bastante tranquilos, es más, parecían una parejita feliz paseando por el parque. Se colaron hasta dónde estaban y se formaron.

-¿Dónde se han metido ustedes dos?- preguntó Tamaki

-¿Se divierten?- preguntó Ichigo sonriente

-Lamento haberte abandonado- dijo Misato al momento abrazando a su amiga

-No te preocupes, me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado aquí

-¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada

-Subiéndonos a los juegos, también charlamos bastante- sonrió Misato y todos miraron divertidos a Takashi que se limitó a asentir

-¿Cómo lo han pasado ustedes?- preguntó el chico

-Tamaki parece un niño pequeño- dijo Kyoya mirando a su amigo –pero Ichigo lo ha manejado bastante bien

-Se ha unido a él, para ser exactos- suspiró Haruhi

Subieron al juego por parejas, Takashi jalo a Misato por error, ya que quería jalar a Ichigo que tropezó en ese momento, Kyoya empujó a Haruhi dentro del mismo compartimiento que había ocupado Tamaki y el dependiente cerró al momento, así que él iría nuevamente con Ichigo.

-Ha sido genial este viaje ¿no crees?- preguntó Tamaki a Haruhi cuando el juego comenzó a andar y ellos veían por la ventanilla

-No ha estado mal- sonrió la chica –me he divertido bastante, habrá que agradecerle a Ichigo por invitarnos

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que visito un parque de diversiones, no sabía que podía pasarlo tan bien- dijo con la mirada perdida en lo que había fuera de la ventana

-¿En serio?- preguntó Haruhi –me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, habrá que volver a hacerlo pero ahora con todo el club ¿no crees?

-Buena idea- sonrió Tamaki –Haruhi… yo… bueno… ¿saldrías conmigo algún día? Me refiero a… si tu… bueno yo…- balbuceaba nervioso –si quieres tener una cita conmigo

-Sempai…- murmuró Haruhi sorprendida pero al final sonrió –si me gustaría

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido y Haruhi asintió

Mientras en el compartimiento de Takashi, su acompañante comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico pues tenía miedo a las alturas, comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Misato ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mori asustado

-No… pue… puedo res… pirar- decía la chica –es… muy alto

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías miedo a las alturas?- preguntó el chico abrazándola

-Ichigo lo sabe… ella…

-Shhh- la calló –tranquila, trata de respirar, tranquila, relájate

Misato escuchaba la voz de Takashi y se tranquilizaba, al final terminó normalizando su respiración en brazos del moreno que le acariciaba el cabello con ternura…

Por otro lado, Kyoya e Ichigo miraban por la ventana bastante tranquilos, Ichigo suspiró y Kyoya sonrió.

-Hacía mucho tiempo no me divertía como ahora- dijo a la chica –gracias por invitarme a venir contigo

-No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió Ichigo –yo también la pasé muy bien, además… bueno… tu compañía me hace muy bien- se sonrojó

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el chico

-Me gusta estar contigo, Kyoya, tu presencia… bueno… cuando estoy contigo no hay nada que pueda salir mal…

Kyoya se acercó a ella, la abrazó y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, se inclinó un poco y cuándo estaban a un milímetro de distancia el juego se detuvo, el paseo había acabado ya y el encargado abrió la puerta para que pudieran bajar. Ambos maldijeron mentalmente. Bajaron los seis y partieron a casa, Takashi se ofreció para llevar a Misato a casa por lo que Kyoya terminó llevando a Ichigo y Tamaki a Haruhi.

-¡Te he estado esperando durante horas!- decía Takumi a Ichigo cuando bajó del auto de Kyoya -¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Fuimos al parque de diversiones, creí que lo sabías- dijo la chica preocupada

-Gracias por traerla Kyoya, espero que no te haya dado problemas

-Para nada- dijo el chico –me divertí mucho

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Ichigo con una reverencia -¿te veo mañana en la escuela?

-Claro… por cierto…- sacó el muñeco que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra –cuídale esta noche, te ha extrañado mucho- dijo entregándoselo y la chica sonrió

-Oyasumi nasai- dijo sonriendo y abrazando al muñequito

-Oyasumi- se despidió Kyoya olvidándose de que Takumi estaba allí

………. -------- …………

-Lo he pasado muy bien este día, gracias por todo, sempai

-Deberíamos de agradecer a Ichigo ¿no crees?- dijo Tamaki ayudando a Haruhi a bajar del carro –Creo que después de todo no es una mala persona

-No lo es- sonrió Haruhi

-Te veo mañana en la escuela- dijo el chico nervioso

-Bien- dijo Haruhi nerviosa –Oyasumi

-Oyasumi nasai, Haruhi…

Ambos estaban tan nerviosos que fue lo único que atinaron a decirse.

……………………………………………………………

Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado, les dejo un adelanto pequeñito nomas para que se vaian imaginando lo que pasa…

CAPITULO 11: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

El Host Club tiene una visita distinguida, es una invitada importante por lo menos para uno de los miembros, sin embargo terminará desquiciando a un par de nuestros amados Host… ¿de quien se trata?... jejejeje ia veremos


	11. Chapter 11

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ouran Host Club son propiedad de Bisco Hatori y Bones, script creado sin fines de lucro. El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día.

**N/A: **con un poquitin de retrazo, espero que les guste este capi, cualquier duda, aclaración o reclamo favor de dejarlo en su comentario jejeje este capi está dedicado a AmareAndrea, cuyos comentarios no han fallado y a todas las personas que me siguen y me hacen favor de leer mi historia.

**Capitulo 11: Una Visita Inesperada**

El siguiente fue un día bastante ajetreado pues comenzaban los exámenes y nuevamente los miembros del Host Club se esmeraban para mantener un perfecto nivel académico, tanto que incluso Ichigo comenzó a poner más atención a sus clases.

-¿Cómo han pasado el día en el parque de diversiones?- preguntó Kaoru a Haruhi notando que Ichigo se había enfrascado en su libro de matemáticas intentando resolver unas complicadas ecuaciones

-Fue divertido- dijo Haruhi sin apartar la vista en Ichigo que parecía estallaría en cualquier momento –Comentaba con Tamaki sempai que ojala pudiéramos ir todos

-Si claro- murmuró Hikaru un poco molesto –por cierto, he escuchado que Misato sempai se declaró a Mori sempai ayer- añadió inclinándose a donde estaba Ichigo con aire malicioso

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Haruhi sorprendida viendo que su compañera ni siquiera se había inmutado

-Hikaru- llamó Ichigo -¿Esto es correcto? No creo que esto lleve un resultado tan largo…- dijo mostrándole su libro

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?- preguntó exasperado

-No, lo siento… me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando llegan los exámenes- dijo apenada

-Tal vez deberías calmarte, es más fácil concentrarte cuando estás calmada- dijo Kaoru amable como siempre

-Esta vez quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible y quedar entre las cincuenta mejores- dijo la chica

-¿Desde cando eres tan ambiciosa?- preguntó Haruhi preocupada

-Solo quiero dar lo mejor de mí misma, es una buena meta… si no lo hago seguiré siendo una mediocre- dijo con mirada sombría agachando la cabeza

-Nunca lo has sido- dijo Hikaru

-Claro que si, no puedo seguir conformándome con las notas que tengo, debo demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser tan buena como mi hermano, pero sobre todo debo demostrármelo a mí misma…

-Ya vi tu error- dijo Hikaru –aquí- le señaló un punto en la libreta –has invertido este número, tal vez eso es lo que te pasa…

-¡Cielos! ¡No me había dado cuenta!- dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano -¿Cómo pude haberlos invertido?

-Vale, no es para tanto- sonrió Haruhi –inténtalo de nuevo

-Hai- asintió Ichigo y volvió a sentarse encerrada en su burbuja de concentración.

………………………………..

-¿Escuchaste los rumores sobre Asakura san?- preguntaba una chica a otra en el pasillo del primer piso

-Dicen que está aquí por la influencia de su abuelo y las relaciones del director con él, dicen que su abuelo tiene amenazada a la familia Suoh

-Pues yo escuché que su padre siente tanta vergüenza de ella que ni siquiera le permite portar su apellido

-Yo también sentiría vergüenza de una chica que se viste como chico, seguramente también le gustan las mujeres- decía otra chica

-Eso explicaría por qué se ha unido al Host Club- decía la chica que comenzó el cotilleo -¿Se han fijado cómo va por allí tomando fotos a la gente? Debe ser un tipo de fetiche…

-Considero de muy mal gusto escuchar a tan hermosas señoritas expresándose tan mal de una compañera que no conocen- decía un chico rubio de ojos azules y aspecto gallardo

-Tamaki sama- decían todas al unísono emocionadas de verle

-So… solo comentábamos lo que hemos escuchado- decía una saliendo del shock

-Reserven sus comentarios para conversaciones más adecuadas- decía un chico moreno y de lentes que acompañaba al rubio -¿Puede alguien decirnos dónde está el salón de 1° A?

-Por allá, el penúltimo del pasillo- dijo otra chica nerviosa

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, bella dama- dijo Tamaki gallardo obsequiándole una rosa a la chica que se puso tan colorada que parecía que haría explosión en cualquier momento

-Deja de perder el tiempo y date prisa- dijo Kyoya con su característico tono frío

-No te desquites conmigo ¿quieres?- dijo Tamaki una vez que estuvieron solos –no es mi culpa que los cotilleos comiencen…

-Esto no es una coincidencia, Ichigo es una persona muy reservada con los que no son del club y ninguno de nosotros divulgaría cosas así aunque fuesen verdad…- dijo hablando más para sí mismo que para su acompañante

-¿Quieres decir que alguien ha esparcido rumores deliberadamente?- preguntó el rubio intrigado –pero… ¿Quién y por qué?

-No lo sé, pero la verdad saldrá a la luz- dijo el moreno de forma pensativa

Llegaron al salón de 1° A, entraron con paso firme y encontraron a Haruhi charlando animadamente con Hikaru y a Kaoru inclinado sobre el pupitre de Ichigo que parecía bastante contenta y tenía un bolígrafo en mano. Kyoya carraspeó y los cuatro los miraron asombrados.

-Kyoya sempai, Tamaki sempai, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Haruhi levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-¡Tono!- exclamaron los gemelos – ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Necesito que todo el club se reúna durante el almuerzo- comenzó Kyoya –así que cancelen todos los planes que tengan para esa hora

-¿Pasa algo malo, Kyoya sempai?- preguntó Haruhi

-No, simplemente tenemos que discutir sobre nuestras estrategias para el siguiente mes y el plan de acción para después de los exámenes

-En ese caso…- dijeron los gemelos alzándose de hombros

-Supongo que es necesario- suspiró Ichigo

-¿Tenías planes para el almuerzo?- preguntó Kyoya intrigado

-No, bueno… en realidad pensaba estudiar un poco, pero ya he avanzado bastante gracias a Kaoru y Hikaru- sonrió

-Si gustas puedo ayudarte más tarde- dijo el moreno acomodándose las gafas con su gesto característico

-Gracias, no quiero molestarte- dijo la chica sonrojada

-No es molestia- dijo Kyoya y los otros se alejaron despacio

-Dejemos a los tórtolos solos- sonrió Tamaki y los otros dos se sonrojaron después de un pequeño sobresalto

-¿Ya avisaron a Takashi y a Honey sempai?- preguntó Ichigo con nerviosismo tratando de desviar el tema

-Aún no- dijo Tamaki –pero no será problema- sonrió

-Pero… deben darse prisa si no quieren que comiencen las clases ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica aún nerviosa

-Luces encantadora cuando estás nerviosa- dijo Tamaki en su papel de seductor tomando su barbilla con una mano y obligándola a mirarle

-Sempai- susurró la chica en el mismo tono que usaban las admiradoras del rubio y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del rubio que terminó sonrojado y boquiabierto –tienes una basurita en el ojo- sonrió traviesa y Tamaki suspiró aliviado mientras Ichigo le quitaba la basurita con cuidado y sonreía divertido

-El cazador se ha convertido en presa ¿ne, Tamaki?- observó Kyoya divertido –bien, como dijo Ichigo, será mejor que nos demos prisa, las clases están por comenzar

Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde tenían los salones de tercero, llegaron al aula de sus sempais y encontraron un escenario que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción apenas visible en el rostro del chico de lentes. Mori charlaba con una alegre Misato mientras Honey saltaba por allí agarrando a Usa chan y de vez en cuando el moreno sonreía ante los comentarios de la chica.

-Ohaiio- saludó el menor de los morenos entrando al salón –Mori sempai, Honey sempai, lamentamos molestarles tan temprano pero tenemos un aviso que entregar

-Kyo chan, Tama chan, ohaiio- saludó contento el lolishota –que gusto que hayan venido, nos da gusto verles por aquí, después de todo nadie nos visita ¿ne, Takashi?

-Hai- asintió el moreno

-Honey sempai, pareces muy animado- sonrió Tamaki al rubio pequeño

-Usa chan y yo nos levantamos de buen humor y desayunamos un pastel enoooorme esta mañana- dijo abriendo los brazos para especificar el tamaño del pastel –además, esta mañana Takashi no ha preguntado ni una sola vez por Ichi chan- añadió en voz baja acercándose a la oreja de Takashi

-Pero… Honey sempai, ¿a ti no te agradaba también Ichigo?- preguntó asombrado

-Ne, ne, Ichi chan es buena chica, pero… Usa chan se sentía abandonado cuando Takashi estaba con ella- dijo sonrojado

-¿No será lo mismo si Mori sempai está con Misato sempai?- preguntó Kyoya intrigado

-No, a Mi chan no le gustan los pasteles pero le gusta el té verde- sonrió y Kyoya pensó que era otra de sus respuestas incomprensiblemente fuera de lugar –Por cierto… ¿a qué han venido?

-Ah, cierto- reaccionó Tamaki –tenemos reunión del club durante el almuerzo, es necesario que estemos todos- sonrió el rubio

-Ahí estaremos ¿ne, Takashi?- dijo el chico sonriendo y su primo asintió para después enfrascarse de nuevo en su conversación con la chica.

Los otros dos salieron del salón, Kyoya parecía bastante contento aunque se le veía pensativo, Tamaki lo notó pero no quiso decir nada. Cuando llegaron a su salón, el moreno se sentó y miró hacia la ventana con una mirada que su amigo no había visto antes.

-Parece que será un buen día- sonrió el moreno

-Kyoya… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió

-No sé por qué comienza a agradarme Ichigo, pero… ten cuidado ¿quieres?- dijo Tamaki en su modo serio y maduro

Por fin la hora del almuerzo llegó, la Tercera Sala de Música comenzó a llenarse, Haruhi y Hikaru charlaban mientras Kaoru ayudaba a Ichigo con algunas cosas de la escuela, ni Tamaki ni Kyoya se veían contentos cuando Mori y Honey llegaron así que comenzaron lo antes posible.

-Ya que estamos todos comencemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo y si mucho que discutir, hemos trazado un plan que….- comenzó Kyoya y siguió hablando pidiendo las opiniones de todos mientras Tamaki mostraba algunos gráficos a sus compañeros.

-Kyoya sempai- llamaba Haruhi un poco vacilante -¿Estás seguro que podremos seguir el plan al pie?

-No veo por qué no, si todos ponemos de nuestra parte y…

-Pero Haruhi e Ichigo aún tienen que poner más empeño en los estudios- replicó Kaoru

-Si, para ambas es importante ¿no crees?- preguntó Honey –Además, Takashi y yo tenemos los entrenamientos por las tardes y antes de las reuniones del club…

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Ichigo –yo puedo arreglármelas, además mi presencia aquí no es indispensable durante las reuniones, así que puedo estudiar mientras revelo las fotografías y…

-No digas tonterías- dijo Kyoya –todos tenemos que estar aquí durante las reuniones, además hay gente que comienza a preguntar por ti y… Rengue no permitiría tu ausencia a menos que fuese algo realmente urgente

-En ese caso consideremos urgente que me he quedado sin fotos, las que tengo están sin revelar… necesitaré estar en la sala de fotografía esta tarde

-Bien, me parece que tendremos que prescindir de ti durante un rato- dijo el moreno… en eso no habíamos pensado- se refirió a Tamaki

-Bueno, podríamos darle un día a la semana para que permanezca en la sala de fotografía, después de todo es parte de su trabajo- dijo el rubio

-Puedes tomarte el día de hoy para hacerlo- dijo Kyoya –pero a partir de la próxima semana serán los viernes los días que pasarás en esa sala…

-Gracias- sonrió la chica

-¿Alguien más va a opinar al respecto?- preguntó el chico de lentes

-¿Hay otra manera de hacer las camisetas?- preguntó Hikaru –La serigrafía no es muy agradable… además es de mal gusto el producto…

-Supongo que podemos imprimirlas- dijo Ichigo –pero necesitaré una cámara digital y algunos otros materiales…

-¿Cuánto costará?- preguntó Kyoya al instante

-No es muy caro, es incluso más barato que el material para serigrafía, pero necesito tiempo para ir a buscarlo…

-Podemos ir nosotros- dijo Haruhi –no es necesario que hagas todo el trabajo

-Pero…- comenzó Ichigo y Kaoru la detuvo

-Haruhi tiene razón, tú haces bastante enseñándonos a hacer las cosas

-En ese caso… supongo que debo hacerles una lista- dijo Ichigo

-Ya que está todo arreglado… vamos a almorzar- dijo Kyoya y todos salieron de la tercera sala de música para dirigirse al comedor.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más novedad, que la de Mori y Honey en compañía de Misato, sin embargo, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al final del día, justamente durante la visita de las chicas al club.

Era una chica, una muchacha mucho mayor que ellas, bonita y alegre, morena de cabello largo y ligeramente rizado y enormes ojos negros. Tamaki se levantó de su lugar y fue a su encuentro recibiéndola de manera cortés y galante, la chica se limitó a sonreír y mirar alrededor como queriendo descubrir algún secreto oculto. Kyoya se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el chico bastante serio

-¿No te alegra verme?- sonrió la chica que conocía perfectamente el carácter del moreno –quería verte y saber qué es lo que consume tanto de tu tiempo

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Hubiera preparado algo para ti…

-No es necesario, quería darte una sorpresa- sonrió pícara –además… no quería que la escondieras- dijo maliciosa mirando a todos lados y pudo percatarse de que Haruhi los miraba insistente -¿Quién es él?

-Fujioka Haruhi- dijo el chico –una de las más recientes adquisiciones del club

-Quiero que él me atienda

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué va a decir tu marido?

-No voy a hacer nada malo, ya que vine hasta aquí por lo menos quiero saber qué es lo que hacen en este club, además- su mirada se iluminó –quiero descubrir el motivo de tu sonrisa

-Bien… ven conmigo- dijo llevándola del brazo dónde Haruhi –Haruhi, quiero que conozcas a mi hermana, Ootori Fuyumi, por favor atiéndela como se debe

-Claro, es un placer conocerla- dijo con una reverencia después de levantarse de su asiento –por favor, tome asiento, ¿le apetece un té?

-Ne, ne, Fuyumi san- sonrió Honey que estaba escuchando -¿quieres un poco de pastel?- le extendió un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate –está muy sabroso ¿ne Takashi?

-Hai- dijo el moreno

-¡Gracias, que amable!- sonrió Fuyumi –y ustedes ¿son compañeros de Kyoya?

-Ie- sonrió Honey –Takashi y yo somos de tercer curso, y Haruhi es de primero, igual que los gemelos- dijo señalando a los pelirrojos

-Aún no me creo que seas familiar de Kyoya sempai- dijo Hikaru con su habitual falta de tacto –son completamente distintos

-Será que nosotros somos tan parecidos, Hikaru- dijo Kaoru en su papel de amor fraternal

-Claro que si, Kaoru, por eso no podría nunca separarme de ti- dijo el otro en el mismo tono

-Hikaru- exclamó abrazándose a su hermano

-Qué escena tan tierna- sonrió Fuyumi bobamente y Kyoya pensó que seguramente estaría preguntándose por qué él no se llevaba igual de bien con sus hermanos y la mirada de la chica sobre él se lo confirmó.

-Una enorme sorpresa ¿eh?- sonrió Tamaki

-No es agradable, apuesto a que ya se dio cuenta de lo de Haruhi- comentó con su habitual mal humor

En efecto, Fuyumi era muy intuitiva y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación de Haruhi, sin embargo no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla y a acosarla el resto del día, con preguntas sobre su situación sentimental y otras muchas, Kyoya no pudo soportarlo pero tampoco quería ser grosero así que salió del lugar.

Fuyumi notó la ausencia de su hermano y fue tras él, pudo ver su semblante enfadado, bajaron las escaleras y él tocó la puerta en una de las aulas del segundo piso, una chica lo recibió y lo hizo pasar al momento, sin embargo, dejó la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ichigo preocupada –Luces bastante molesto ¿pasó algo en el club?

-No, nada… es solo que… a mi hermana se le ocurrió visitarme de repente… no lo esperaba y… está incomodando a Haruhi con preguntas tontas sobre su vida sentimental y…

-¿Tu hermana te dijo por qué había venido?- preguntó Ichigo sirviéndole un té verde -¿Te ha dado una razón?

-Dice que quiere saber "el motivo de mi alegría"

-Kyoya, no sé cómo sea tu relación con tu hermana, pero… ella es tu hermana y para ella, aunque no te agrade, siempre serás su hermano pequeño… las hermanas mayores siempre nos preocupamos y queremos saber todo de nuestros hermanos para saber como reaccionar si algo pasara… sobre todo si notamos cambios drásticos…

-Pero… ¿por qué de este modo?, ella siempre hace cosas que me sacan de quicio

-¿Quisieras que tu hermana fuese más como tú?- preguntó ella

-En ocasiones si

-Entonces sería como tus hermanos… ¿eso te gustaría?

-Si lo pones así… no- dijo bajando la mirada

-Son esas grandes diferencias lo que ayuda a su relación y lo que hace que la quieras… no puedo verlos de otra manera

-¿Por qué siempre que hablo contigo me siento tan bien?

-¿A pesar de que siempre digo lo obvio?

-Si- sonrió el moreno

-¿No te importa que a veces diga tantas tonterías?- dijo sonrojada

-No- dijo el chico –en absoluto- se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él; ella se abrazó a él y sus bocas comenzaron a buscarse, aproximando sus rostros, cada vez más cerca hasta que… sonó el celular de Kyoya rompiendo el encanto -¡Diablos!- exclamó el chico separándose un poco sin dejar de abrazar a la chica y contestando el móvil

-Kyoya, ¿dónde estás? Es hora de despedir a las clientas- dijo la voz de Tamaki

-Bien, voy para allá- respondió un poco cortante y colgó –Te veo en la entrada, te llevo a tu casa y… te dije que te ayudaría a estudiar ¿cierto?

-¿Y tu hermana?- preguntó la chica

-Cierto… pasaremos a dejarla

-No, quiero conocerla- sonrió la chica –los invito a comer ¿vale?

-Está bien- suspiró resignado –aunque esa idea me asusta un poco

-¿Tan mal cocino?- preguntó la chica inocente

-No eso- sonrió Kyoya –El que Fuyumi y tú se conozcan- dijo acomodándose las gafas y girando el pomo de la oficina de Ichigo –Te veo en un rato

-Hecho- sonrió la chica viendo salir al moreno mucho más sereno

-Así que me equivoqué- dijo detrás de ella una voz de mujer –No era Haruhi, eras tú…

-Tu debes ser Ootori Fuyumi ¿cierto?- sonrió la chica –Mi nombre es Asakura Ichigo, encantada de conocerte- dijo con una reverencia – ¿quieres pasar?- preguntó señalando el interior de su oficina –Te invito un café- sonrió

-Vale- sonrió Fuyumi y pasó emocionada con la chica

Charlaron un buen rato, Fuyumi parecía bastante contenta, sobre todo cuando Ichigo le contó cómo había conocido a su hermano, salieron ambas del salón después de haber levantado un poco las cosas y dejado las fotografías ordenadas, cerró con llave y luego cerró la sala de fotografía. Se dirigieron al punto de encuentro y Kyoya suspiró aliviado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó a su hermana –me tenías preocupado

-Estaba con Ichigo- sonrió la chica señalando a su acompañante

-Así que ya se conocieron- sonrió Tamaki

-Si, me encanta- sonrió Fuyumi abrazando a Ichigo al punto de la asfixia

-No me extraña que Kyoya sempai se lleve tan bien con Tamaki sempai- suspiró Haruhi al ver a Ichigo que pasaba del rojo al azul con facilidad

-Bien, nosotros nos retiramos- sonrió Kaoru

-Si, nos vemos mañana- secundó Hikaru -¿vienes, Haruhi?- invitó y la chica asintió

-Kaoru, gracias por tu ayuda de esta mañana- sonrió Ichigo

-Espero que el bento de mañana sea bueno- sonrió el pelirrojo haciéndole un guiño

-¿El bento?- preguntó Tamaki extrañado

-Si, le prometí un bento a cambio de su ayuda- sonrió la chica

-Sabes que no tienes que pagar la ayuda que recibes- dijo Kyoya un poco seco

-Quería hacerlo- dijo la chica –en realidad… a veces, siento que no soy de mucha ayuda

-No digas eso- dijo Kyoya acomodándose las gafas y Fuyumi notó la ternura en su voz, aunque haya sido apenas perceptible –Has ayudado mucho al club…

-¿Ontoni?- sonrió ilusionada como si se tratase de un niño pequeño

-Yo también me voy- dijo Tamaki sonriendo ante ello

-Tamaki- llamó Fuyumi -¿Me llevas al centro comercial?- sonrió

-Claro- asintió el rubio

-Pero…- comenzó Ichigo deteniendo a Fuyumi

-Ichigo nos ha invitado a comer a su casa- explicó Kyoya a su hermana

-Lo siento muchísimo- dijo Fuyumi –tengo que hacer algunas compras y tal vez no pueda ir más tarde- se disculpó –que sea en otra ocasión

-Pero…- esta vez fue Kyoya quien trató de detenerla

-Está bien- sonrió Ichigo –será en otra ocasión, fue un placer conocerte- dijo con una ligera inclinación

-¡Qué adorable niña!- sonrió Fuyumi provocando que Ichigo se sonrojara hasta las orejas –Cuídense mucho ¿quieren?

-También tú, para la otra me avisas, por favor- dijo Kyoya sereno, su hermana asintió y se subió al carro de Tamaki seguida del rubio.

-Lamento si te incomodó- se disculpó Kyoya una vez estuvieron solos abriendo la portezuela del auto para que pasara la chica –A veces suele ser muy molesta

-Ie- sonrió la chica –es muy agradable, además se preocupa mucho por ti y te tiene gran cariño, no me incomodó para nada

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablaron?- preguntó intrigado

-Cosas de chicas- sonrió Ichigo tocando con su dedo la punta de la nariz del chico

-Pareces preocupada- observó el moreno – ¿Sucede algo?

-Me pregunto si ella sabe…- dijo por toda respuesta –supongo que no, de otro modo no se habría portado tan amable conmigo

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó intrigado el chico

-Porque se preocupa por ti aún más que yo…

-¿Sigues pensando que tu compañía no es buena para mí?- preguntó el chico y la chica asintió al tiempo que el chofer murmuraba algo desde su lugar frente al volante –no digas eso, tú eres muy importante para mí y… no voy a dejar que tonterías como esa se interpongan entre nosotros, menos ahora que Mori sempai pareció ceder…

-Supongo que fui el entrenamiento- suspiró la chica

-Más bien… será que Honey sempai tiene mucho que ver…

-¿Honey sempai?- preguntó la chica –Me odia ¿cierto?

-Te vio como una amenaza, Mori sempai comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo contigo y supongo que sentía la necesidad de protegerte… eso no debió gustarle mucho a Honey sempai… menos aún cuando comenzó a llevarte a todos lados con él…

-A ti tampoco te agradó mucho ¿cierto?

-No… no me agradó nada… muchas veces tuve ganas de golpear a Mori sempai…

-Kyoya ¿Estabas celoso?- preguntó asombrada

-Mucho- dijo acomodándose las gafas

-Kyoya, si esto lo estás haciendo solo para desafiar a tu padre… mejor déjalo

-¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?- preguntó el chico frío abrazando a la chica que comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro entre las manos

-No podría soportarlo…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico sin dejar de abrazarla

-Porque… porque…- levantó la cabeza para ver a Kyoya a los ojos – porque… Kyoya, estoy enamorada de ti- el chico sonrió de medio lado

-Anhelaba escuchar esas palabras- dijo secándole las lágrimas a la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Obochama, hemos llegado- interrumpió el chofer abriendo la puerta del chico

Kyoya se bajó del auto y ofreció su mano a Ichigo para ayudarla a bajar, le dio indicaciones al chofer y entraron en la casa de la chica, ella se cambió y se puso a cocinar mientras Kyoya la miraba recargado en la pared de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica percatándose de ello

-¿En qué piensas cuando cocinas?- preguntó el chico -¿Piensas lo mismo que cuando fotografías?

-No, es distinto, la fotografía es técnica y sentimiento, no hay fórmulas exactas para la fotografía, pero para la cocina si, la sazón de cada quien es distinta pero… cuando cocinas hay algo exacto, puede ser el alto de la flama o el tiempo de cocción o la cantidad de sal… siempre hay cosas exactas… la fotografía no…

-¿Qué te apasiona más?- preguntó el chico

-La fotografía- sonrió ella –la cocina en cambio solo me relaja

Kyoya la abrazó por la cintura pegándose a su espalda y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella que sonrió y le ofreció un trocito de la zanahoria que estaba picando en ese momento, él negó con la cabeza y ella se giró quedando de frente a él. Lo abrazó y ambos se fundieron en un beso tímido al principio pero que se tornaba más exigente cada vez, Kyoya dejó un momento la boca de la chica para besar su cuello, pudo sentir cómo la chica se estremeció y la pegó contra la mesa donde estaba cocinando y ésta lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico –no quise…

-Es solo que… no estoy lista- dijo apenada la chica

-Comprendo, disculpa…- Ichigo negó con la cabeza tomando el rostro de Kyoya entre sus manos y besándolo tiernamente en los labios –Eso significa que… ¿serás mi novia?- preguntó el chico y la chica asintió

Comieron juntos y luego comenzaron una sesión de estudio, Kyoya se quedó dormido en el regazo de la chica que le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello mientras intentaba resolver su guía de Historia.


	12. Chapter 12

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club son propiedad del Bisco Hatori y el estudio Bones, este script fue creado sin fines de lucro. Lava y desinfecta frutas y verduras.

**N/A: **lamento muchísimo el retrazo, he andado como loca todo este tiempo, solo espero no tardar mucho con las proximas actualizaciones y disfruten mucho este capi que los demás vienen más intrigantes. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario y aquellas que siguen mi historia aunque no me dejen comentario. Un millon de gracias, mil besos y un abrazo ja ne!!

**Capitulo 12: Es Sólo El Comienzo**

Habían decidido guardarlo en secreto, nadie fuera del Club tendría que saberlo, no que fuera nada malo, si no que a nadie más le concernía; además de que no convenía a la imagen del Club.

-Así que finalmente se decidió- sonrió Haruhi cuando su amiga se lo había contado con una enorme sonrisa –me alegro mucho por ustedes

-Gracias… a propósito ¿Tú como vas?- preguntó la chica

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta- respondió Haruhi con aire pensativo –Tamaki sempai parece estar evitándome y Hikaru es cada día más molesto

-No seas tan duro con él, recuerda que eres una novata en su mundo…

-¿Novata?- preguntó intrigada mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos -¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que… si para ti es extraño estar sintiendo algo nuevo por alguien, imagina lo que es para él, solo ha compartido con su hermano…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, lo percibes desde afuera…

-I-chi-go- llamó desde detrás de ella una voz extrañamente familiar, pero antes de que pudiese voltear un largo y delgado brazo la atrapó por el cuello para sacarla del salón

-Ha-ru-hi- lo mismo le pasó a la otra chica que solo atinó a soltar un grito ahogado

Las chicas perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio, cuando pudieron reaccionar estaban en un salón desocupado lleno de ropa y disfraces extraños y frente a ellas a los Hitachiin.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Haruhi asombrada

-Es la bodega del Host- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-Aquí se guardan todos los diseños que hemos usado desde el principio del Club- explicó Kaoru señalando los estantes y aparadores

-Pensábamos tirarlos pero Kyoya sempai cree que podemos darles un mejor uso- dijo Hikaru con un poco de fastidio –así que nos dio la tarea de encontrar ese mejor uso…

-Una sesión de fotos- dijo Haruhi mirando a Ichigo que parecía estar poniendo su cabeza a trabajar –Tenemos a una excelente fotógrafa

-Una subasta- sonrió la chica –podemos subastarlos y usar el dinero para algo más…

-¿Para algo más?- preguntaron los tres

-Podría ser una buena inversión para el Club- sonrió Ichigo y los otros tres se miraron extrañados

-Creo que es la influencia de Kyoya sempai- murmuró Hikaru

-Comienza a darme miedo- dijo Kaoru

-Esperen… va a hacer el movimiento- dijo Haruhi expectante y justo en ese momento Ichigo se acomodó las gafas tomándolas por una orilla

-¡Ya me dio miedo!- bromeó Kaoru y los otros dos rieron mientras Ichigo sacaba una pequeña libreta como las que usaban en el club de periodismo y repasaba algunos de los estantes tomando algunas notas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Hikaru intrigado saliendo de entre unos vestidos que la chica estaba observando

-Pienso- dijo secamente después de pintarle el rostro con su bolígrafo como venganza –trazo un plan de acción- sonrió la chica observando su obra maestra en el rostro de Hikaru y rematando el detalle con un beso en la frente

-Pareces más feliz de lo normal- dijo Kaoru extrañado pero divertido con el comportamiento de la chica

-Lo está- sonrió Haruhi –Kyoya sempai y ella ya son novios

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hikaru asombrado -¡creí que nunca se decidiría!

-¿Es correcto que nos digas eso?- preguntó Kaoru preocupado por la reacción de Ichigo

-De algún modo se iban a enterar- sonrió Ichigo –sin embargo… supongo que no sería bueno para el club que alguien que no sean los Host se enterara…

-¿Eso fue idea de Kyoya sempai?- preguntó Haruhi un poco molesta

-No en realidad- dijo Ichigo volteando abruptamente a mirar a su compañera –Fue idea mía, él no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello…

-Ichigo, ¿Tienes dudas?- preguntó Kaoru asombrado

-No es eso, simplemente… tengo miedo…- dijo dejándose caer al suelo abrazando sus rodillas –No me gustaría que Kyoya sufriera por mi culpa

-Pero si ambos se quieren ¿por qué habría de sufrir?- preguntó Kaoru

-Porque no soy precisamente lo que sus padres consideran "una chica de bien", por el contrario, estoy segura de que su padre me odia…

-Así que es cosa de familias- dijo Hikaru con su tono habitual y la chica asintió

-"Ricos Bastardos"- pensó Haruhi que había caído en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

-¡Qué estupidez!- dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio y su hermano lo miró intrigado –Esas cosas ya no deberían de pasar…

-¿Estás tratando de decir que vas a apoyar a Ichigo con esto, Hikaru?- preguntó Haruhi intrigada y el pelirrojo asintió ligeramente

-Gra… gracias- sonrió Ichigo emocionada –Ahora supongo que es mejor que sigamos con esto si es que quieren darle una respuesta a Kyoya esta misma tarde.

Los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar para poder avanzar un poco con el trabajo, habían pensado hacer algunas sesiones fotográficas para un "álbum anual" y posteriormente una subasta para ese mismo fin de semana.

Mientras tanto, los pasillos estaban más bulliciosos que de costumbre, lo cual hubiese pasado desapercibido para Kyoya y Tamaki de no haber escuchado el nombre de Ichigo en más de una ocasión.

-Dicen que mete hombres a su casa

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dirán sus padres?

-Pues ese es el punto, dicen que sus padres la abandonaron

-Entonces… ¿Vive sola?

-Si, supongo que vive de esos hombres que mete a su casa

-Pues si, si no ¿de qué otra forma podría vivir?

-Dicen que embaucó a Mori sempai… él estuvo a punto de caer pero reaccionó a tiempo

-¿En serio? ¡Pobre! ¿Se imaginan?

-Pareciera que los cotilleos de mal gusto están de moda en esta escuela, es una lástima, con el prestigio que tiene…- decía un moreno bastante irritado

-Así que después de todo si te molesta

-No comiences, Tamaki, pon atención a la clase

-Pero admite que te molesta

-No voy a ayudarte después a descifrar tus incomprensibles apuntes

-¡Alguien está de mal humor hoy!- dijo el rubio con aire sentido –no es mi culpa que las malas lenguas comiencen a aparecer

-Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó Kyoya apretándose el puente de la nariz con aire preocupado –pero no es normal, esos rumores son demasiado…

-Así que intentas descifrar quién los ha difundido

-Solo espero que a ella no le afecten demasiado

-Por cierto, ¿qué dijo Fuyumi a todo esto?

-Parece que Ichigo le agradó… pero ¿No fuiste tú quien la llevó a casa?

-Para ser honesto, los chóferes son bastante entrometidos, le ha contado a tu hermana sobre los padres de Ichigo…

-Así que también te enteraste…

-Ya lo sabía, pero… no puedo creer nada de lo que se dice, después de todo, Ichigo es una buena persona y si te ha convencido precisamente a ti es porque debe ser especial; después de todo, tú no eres el tipo de que rescata damiselas en desgracia…

Kyoya miró a su amigo y sonrió, suspiró y volvió a su libro pues aún quedaba un buen rato de clase.

-¿Qué harán en el almuerzo?- preguntó amable Misato a los primos

-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no veo a Ichigo- dijo Mori pensativo

-Ne, Takashi- llamó risueño el rubio del conejito -¿Estás preocupado por los rumores que hay en la escuela? No creo que Ichi chan los tenga en cuenta…

-Y aunque así fuera… ella ya tiene quien la consuele

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Honey fingiendo inocencia

-Creí que lo sabrían- dijo fingiendo sorpresa –Ichigo y Kyoya ya son pareja oficialmente o eso es lo que escuché decir a los gemelos, incluso parece que la hermana mayor de Kyoya les ha dado el visto bueno…

-¿Desde cuando es eso?- preguntó Mori

-Desde el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones

Takashi se levantó y salió del salón, Misato dibujó una apenas perceptible sonrisa de triunfo creyendo que nadie la veía. Honey salió detrás de su primo con aire preocupado.

-Ne, Takashi…- llamó bastante serio el lolishota abrazando a su conejito como solía hacerlo cuando algo era importante –Tal vez sea mejor que le preguntes a Ichi chan la verdad, después de todo… podría ser solo otro rumor ¿no crees?

Takashi miró al pequeño y sonrió, Honey se sintió mejor y ambos regresaron al salón. Durante el almuerzo, Ichigo se asomó al salón y Honey se dedicó a observar las reacciones de Misato, que no dejaban ver nada bueno, la chica se acercó a un grupo de chicas que miraba a Ichigo y murmuró algunas cosas que las chicas repitieron entre sí entre cotilleos.

-Takashi yo…- decía la chica nerviosa –Lo siento mucho- dijo con una exagerada reverencia –me he decidido por Kyoya y creí… que sería mejor si lo sabías por mi…

-¿Hace cuanto?- preguntó el chico molesta

-Apenas ayer me he decidido… yo… quise decírtelo cuanto antes…

-¿Por qué llevaste a Misato al parque de diversiones ese día?

-Me quedaba un boleto y Honey sempai no pudo asistir… además hacía tiempo que no estaba con ella…

-¿No fue porque querías estar con Kyoya sin preocuparte por mi?

-¡No!- exclamó la chica sorprendida -¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Lamento si te he hecho sentir de ese modo yo…

-No pierdas tu tiempo con ella, Mori kun- decían sus compañeras –ella solo usa a los chicos para pasar el rato, por eso se unió al Host

Ichigo estaba en shock, hacía tiempo que nadie decía nada similar, ¿cómo se habían enterado de esos rumores? ¿Quién les había dicho eso? ¿Acaso su padre aún no se daba por vencido?

-Ichigo ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mori levantándole el rostro con delicadeza y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos

Ichigo le retiró la mano con suavidad, dio la vuelta y se fue caminando como una autómata aún sin contestar; Honey pudo ver la sonrisa cínica de Misato y trató de ir con su primo pero la chica se le adelantó.

Desde esa vez Ichigo se encerraba en el cuarto de fotografía con los chicos del Host cuando no estaba en clase, aunque los grandes ausentes eran Honey y Mori que hacían sus propios planes con Misato.

Los preparativos para la subasta avanzaban bastante bien, pues Ichigo trataba de concentrarse en ello para distraerse de los murmullos de la gente y de las groserías que los chicos comenzaban a hacerle cuando la veían sola.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- preguntó Kyoya al dejar a la chica en la puerta de su casa -¿No necesitas nada?

-Estoy bien- dijo la chica serena –gracias por preguntar

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que llegas bien a tu casa- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él

-Gracias- sonrió la chica sonrojada haciendo una caricia en la mejilla del chico –lamento preocuparlos tanto, incluso Rengue tiene que acompañarme al servicio cada que tengo que ir…

-Es porque nos importas- dijo el chico –incluso a Mori sempai y Honey sempai les importas, aunque ahora tienen otras prioridades

-Kyoya… el día que fui a hablar con Takashi me dio la impresión de que estaba molesto conmigo incluso antes de decirle algo… además Honey sempai ha estado tratando de decirme algo desde ese día pero por alguna razón no se anima…

-¿Sospechas que pasa algo malo?- preguntó Kyoya indiferente aunque en realidad eso había hecho que una luz de alerta se prendiera en su interior

-No sé que esperarme de Takashi o de Honey sempai, después de todo aún no los conozco lo suficiente…

-Bueno… entonces no hay que preocuparse, tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz y si hay algún problema podremos resolverlo ¿cierto?

-Cierto…- sonrió la chica besando a Kyoya en los labios

-¿Eso por qué fue?- preguntó el chico divertido después de corresponder al beso

-¿Eso? Porque tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y esto…- dijo dándole otro beso en los labios –es por el simple gusto de hacerlo

-Pues tienes muy buenos gustos- dijo tomando ahora él la iniciativa -¿estarás bien? Te veré mañana en la escuela, tengo entendido que Haruhi pasará por ti

-Si- respondió la chica –trabajaré un poco en mi laboratorio y trataré de afinar algunos detalles de la subasta, ¿pasarás tú por las invitaciones y los programas?

-Si, además los gemelos se encargarán de repartirlas y Haruhi se encargará de elegir el atuendo que llevaremos en esa ocasión…

-Luces bastante relajado por ello, creí que estarías preocupado por no hacer las cosas tú mismo... como de costumbre

-¿Cómo de costumbre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que… eres demasiado perfeccionista, regularmente si no haces las cosas tú mismo no estás satisfecho

-A decir verdad… al principio me preocupé bastante, le había dado el encargo a los gemelos pues es mejor tenerlos ocupados pero… parece que hay alguien que me quiere hacer la competencia y también exige perfección y también se obsesiona por que todo salga tal como ella lo piensa…

-Haruhi no es así…- dijo la chica con aire inocente

-No hablaba de Haruhi- sonrió Kyoya travieso y la chica se sonrojó –Te veo mañana, descansa ¿quieres?

-Igual tú…- dijo la chica y lo besó en los labios a manera de despedida

Kyoya dio media vuelta y se fue, subió a su auto y apenas Ichigo hubo cerrado la puerta de su apartamento, tocaron el timbre. Ichigo se extrañó pero abrió la puerta bastante sonriente para encontrarse de frente nada menos que con Fuyumi, quien le brindó una enorme sonrisa acompañada de la exclamación

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Fuyumi san!- exclamó Ichigo y la invitó a pasar –Disculpa el reguero, he estado trabajando bastante, preparamos un gran evento para el fin de semana…

-¿Tengo que quitarme los zapatos?- preguntó la chica divertida al ver los zapatos de Ichigo perfectamente acomodados en la entrada

-Si, es una casa pequeña- sonrió Ichigo sonrojada

-¡Es asombroso que a tu edad puedas vivir sola! ¡Te las arreglas tan bien!

-Nunca me ha gustado ser una carga para los demás- dijo la chica un poco cohibida evadiendo la mirada de Fuyumi -¿Ya has comido algo?

-En realidad no ¿Te parece si pedimos algo? Yo invito

-Iba a preparar algo, pero como tú prefieras

-No quiero hacerte trabajar, no quiero ser molesta- sonrió la mayor

-No lo eres, me gusta cocinar- dijo Ichigo poniéndose el delantal y recogiendo su cabello en una coleta apretada –Fuyumi san- llamó Ichigo después de un largo silencio –Esta no es una visita para socializar ¿cierto?

-Eres bastante perceptiva- sonrió la chica –pero… me gustaría conocerte un poco más

-No hay mucho que conocer sobre mí- dijo la chica suspirando mientras servía la comida en la mesa –lo que vez es lo que hay

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos- dijo Fuyumi sonriéndole dulcemente

-Supongo que eso es cierto… sin embargo… por mi parte no hay ningún secreto que pueda afectar a Kyoya o a tu familia

-¿Qué hay del hecho de que ocultas la identidad de tu padre?- preguntó la chica -¿Por qué llevas el apellido Asakura en lugar de Hiwatari?

-No… no lo malinterpretes, Daisuke Hiwatari es mi padre biológico, pero fue mi abuelo quien me crió y vio por mi desde que era pequeña… además- agachó la mirada –mi padre no me deja usar su apellido

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Fuyumi –tu padre te descubrió haciendo algo muy malo, y es por ello que se desentendió de ti…

-¿Algo malo? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica asombrada

-Hay rumores de que estabas en una relación prohibida con un chico, un chico llamado Fujiwara Takumi y que…

-Esos rumores son falsos...- dijo tajante Ichigo –da igual si me crees o no pero… Kyoya es el primer y único novio que he tenido, Takumi es solo un amigo, siempre lo ha sido…

-Aún así- dijo Fuyumi ahora más seria –no tengo nada contra ti, eres una buena chica pero… tengo que pedirte que te alejes de mi hermano, él puede tener muchos problemas si mi padre llegase a enterarse; sobre todo porque mi familia lleva una excelente relación con Hiwatari Daisuke san

-Fuyumi san…- Ichigo estaba agachada y la mayor se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –la gente… las personas en la escuela han comenzado a esparcir los rumores más crueles sobre mi persona, mi propio padre ha sido capaz de decir cosas horribles de mí… los chicos me atacan cuando me ven sola al grado de que no puedo estar fuera de mi estudio si alguno de los chicos del Host no me acompañan… ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por el bienestar de Kyoya?- Ichigo miró a Fuyumi a los ojos y había un profundo dolor en esos ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas?- preguntó Fuyumi

-Yo… no tengo el valor de dejarlo, es… es… Fuyumi san, yo amo a Kyoya y… cada día me pregunto qué es lo que él vio en mí, cada día temo por el momento en el que Kyoya me diga que es una broma y que en realidad no siente nada por mí, me despierto llorando simplemente de pensar en lo que pueda pasarle a él solo por estar conmigo y… cuando lo veo…

-No puedes dejarlo, es como si él fuese tu única esperanza para ser feliz ¿me equivoco?

-Entonces… te has enamorado… Fuyumi san… si tu me dices cómo puedo hacer para alejarme de él y que él estará bien con eso y será feliz… será realmente feliz yo… lo haré…

Fuyumi se levantó de su sitio frente a Ichigo para abrazarla, Ichigo siguió sollozando aunque luchaba por controlarse no podía, la mayor le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de secar sus lágrimas sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Perdóname- le dijo Fuyumi a Ichigo y ésta la miró extrañada –no debí decirte esas cosas

-Yo… nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicar a Kyoya o a tu familia

-Lo sé… ahora sé que renunciarías a tu propia felicidad por verle feliz y eso me hace sentirme mucho mejor… dime ¿hay algo que él deba saber que no le hayas dicho aún?

-No, él sabe todo sobre mí…

-En ese caso… te ayudaré, quiero llevarte a casa, que mi padre te conozca…

-¿Eso es una buena idea? ¿Lo sabe Kyoya?

-Ichigo… tienes mi apoyo, eso no lo dudes, pero… no hagas nada que pueda dañarlo o verás mi lado poco amable

-No lo haré- dijo Ichigo y Fuyumi se fue dejándola sola e intranquila después de agradecerle por la comida.


	13. Chapter 13

**A TRAVÉS DE LA LENTE**

**By: Atabik San **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club son propiedad del Bisco Hatori y el estudio Bones, este script fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Lamento muchísimo el super retrazo, pero al fin ya estoy de vuelta, espero ke este capi compense el tiempo que les he hecho esperar… gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios. 

**Capítulo 13.- Tsunami **

Era ya bastante molesto el hecho de que tuviese que estar cuidando sus pasos, sus pertenencias e inclusive a si misma, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba sentir las miradas acusadoras siempre, todo el tiempo encima de ella, odiaba caminar por los pasillos de la escuela como si fuese un criminal peligroso caminando por los pasillos del encierro directo a la silla eléctrica; odiaba sentirse tan impotente ante la situación y lo peor de todo era que odiaba necesitar de los demás y el temor de estarse aprovechando de la amabilidad de los que la rodeaban.

-No, Hikaru, ese arreglo va con este vestido, y el sombrero que trae Kaoru va con el traje de Tamaki… Haruhi, me gustaría que te probases ese kimono rojo, Takashi y Honey sempai pueden llevar estos otros kimonos, pero tendríamos que cambiar la iluminación….- decía Ichigo entre desesperada y mandona, hacía parecer a Rengue y a Kyoya unos dulces angelitos a su lado

-Ichigo, te estas tomando esto demasiado en serio- dijo Tamaki tratando de no perder la paciencia

-Es cierto- dijo Hikaru con tono de complicidad –el mundo no se acabará si algo sale mal

-No, pero es mejor no perder tiempo, entre más tiempo se pierda, más tiempo llevará terminar todo esto…

-El tiempo es dinero, muchachos…- dijo Kyoya saliendo de "quien sabe donde" con la nariz metida en su libreta de contabilidad y parándose justo detrás de Ichigo

-"Ricos Bastardos"- pensó Haruhi –No entiendo por qué queremos mas dinero, con el que tenemos en el club basta y sobra…

-Nunca esta de más, además podremos darnos algunos gustos "extra"- dijo Kyoya –El viaje del premio esta próximo, así que podremos gastar ese dinero en algunos arreglos especiales- agregó, Haruhi y Tamaki se miraron cómplices

Ichigo iba a decir algo, pero el sonido del celular de Kyoya la interrumpió, vieron al muchacho contestar y salir de la habitación para poder hablar, a nadie le extrañó pues regularmente siempre era muy discreto.

-Basta de palabrerías y vamos a trabajar- dijo Ichigo después de todo olvidando lo que estuvo a punto de decir hacia solo algunos momentos

-No entiendo por qué Ichigo se comporta de esa manera, está resultando ser toda una tirana- dijo Hikaru con desdén resoplando al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre una caja de cartón llena de ropa extraña y colorida.



-No seas tan cruel con ella, Hikaru- decía Kaoru –ella solo trata de ser útil y olvidar el momento que está pasando

-Supongo que así es- apoyó Haruhi –no debe ser nada fácil para ella volver a pasar por momentos que había creído superados

-Ne, Ne…- la dulce voz de Honey Sempai hizo acto de presencia justamente detrás de ellos –Ichi chan solo trata de canalizar toda su frustración, supongo que como es Kyoya kun la persona que ella mas admira, trata de imitar su personalidad…

-No había pensado en ello- dijo Haruhi llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en actitud pensativa –pero no me gustaría que Ichigo perdiese su personalidad, y mucho menos que fuese por parecerse a Kyoya sempai

-¿Sabes? Ichi chan tiene una enemiga muy mala… aunque parezca buena y diga quererla mucho, lo cierto es que quien esparce los rumores sobre ella es alguien a quien ella aprecia mucho… no me sorprendería que Ichi chan saliera realmente lastimada de este problema…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Honey sempai?- pregunto Hikaru intrigado

-Supongo que Honey sempai está tratando de decirnos que sabe quien es la persona que está esparciendo los rumores sobre Ichigo- dijo Kaoru después de un rato de silencio –y si mis conclusiones son correctas Honey sempai se refiere a Misato sempai ¿me equivoco?

-¡Eso es un poco absurdo!- dijo Haruhi –Misato sempai estima muchísimo a Ichigo, ella no seria capas de hacerle daño… ¿o si?

-Ne, ne, Kao chan tiene una mente ágil, mientras Haruhi piensa lo que pensamos los demás…

-Pero… en ese caso… Honey sempai ¿Mori sempai sabe sobre esto?- dijo preocupado Kaoru

-No sé como decírselo- dijo el muchacho con mirada triste –Takashi no me creería, o tal vez pueda lastimarlo, él tiene a Misato san en gran estima

-El caso es…- dijo Haruhi –que tanto Mori sempai como Ichigo tienen que darse cuenta de la clase de persona que es Misato… pero ¿Cómo se lo diremos?

-Habrá que encontrar el modo pronto- dijo Hikaru –no podemos permitir que Ichigo siga sufriendo de este modo o seguirá desquitando su frustración con nosotros

-Aunque Ichigo lo sepa, ¿Cómo haremos para callar los rumores y terminar de una vez por todas con todos los rumores?- dijo una voz bastante seria detrás de todos ellos

-Kyoya sempai- exclamó Haruhi -¿estabas escuchando?

-Ichigo me pidió que les dijera que pueden tomar un descanso y que está sirviendo el café en la sala de estar- explico casi inexpresivo pues tenía un dejo de preocupación en la mirada

-Tono no está muy feliz con ella- dijo Hikaru –por eso se negó a venir con nosotros a la bodega

-Ella está hablando con él ahora mismo, además también tiene algo que hablar con Mori sempai desde hace unos días… pero no se animaba a hacerlo

-En ese caso…- dijo Honey saliendo del lugar –creo que iré por un poco de pastel de fresas- sonrió de oreja a oreja poniendo esa mirada dulce e inocente de siempre

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Kaoru jalando a su hermano después de dar un vistazo a Haruhi y Kyoya

-Supongo que también te preocupa Ichigo- dijo Haruhi después de que todos se hubiesen ido –y supongo que hay algo más… a juzgar por tu mirada preocupada



-Eres una chica bastante analítica. Es curioso que puedas saber mi estado de ánimo con tan solo una mirada, aunque supongo que el hecho de que ahora mismo Ichigo sea mi pareja sentimental te puede dar una pista de cómo me siento ahora…

-No trates de evadirme con análisis sicológicos, Kyoya sempai, aunque no pretendo que me cuentes tus preocupaciones, simplemente… iba a decir que estamos preocupados por ella, haremos lo posible por proteger a Ichigo, ha sido una gran amiga y no merece esto… y lo que sea lo otro que te preocupa… tu tienes la capacidad para salir bien librado de todos los problemas que se te pongan enfrente, solo no pienses demasiado en ello o terminarás volviéndote loco

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí o Tamaki se pondrá histérico- bromeó Kyoya con tono entre serio y burlón, acomodándose las gafas con su habitual gesto

Ambos salieron del lugar y vieron que todos se encontraban disfrutando del café y los bocadillos y de una amena charla entre todos… a excepción de Ichigo y Takashi que se encontraban en el área de los vestidores.

-Lamento si te hice sentir mal de algún modo- decía ella –nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, yo… quería que lo supieras por mí y…

-No hay problema- decía el chico inexpresivo y sin mirar a la chica

-Takashi…- susurró –no quiero perder tu amistad- agregó mirando al chico con gesto suplicante –eres muy importante para mi y… no sé que hacer en estos momentos, necesito un buen amigo que me dé un buen consejo o… que me escuche y me apoye en la forma en que solías hacerlo…

-Te escucho- dijo el chico por toda respuesta

-Gracias- dijo la chica saliendo del lugar, cabizbaja y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar y evitar

-Ichigo… ¿desde cuando?- preguntó el chico

-No hace mucho- respondió ella –pero tal vez ya no confíes en mí tanto como para creer en mi palabra

-Cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones…

-Aun no… no había nada

-Perdóname…- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos

-Takashi…- comenzó ella pero el chico la abrazó sin dejarla terminar

-Estaba celoso y quise creer que…

-Nunca te mentiría… no ganaría nada y perdería mucho…- sonrió ella correspondiendo al abrazo

-Ichigo, no hagas caso, tu eres buena y tarde o temprano las cosas van a aclararse…

-Gracias- sonrió ella mientras el chico la soltaba y ponía cariñosamente una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica

Ambos salieron sin decir más, Takashi se sentó junto a su primo como acostumbraban y Kyoya fue al encuentro de la chica con mirada entre preocupada e intrigada, ella sonrió y entonces él supo que todo estaba bien.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la chica intrigada al ver que la limosina viraba hacia la dirección contraria a su casa, justamente en dirección al centro comercial.

-Es una sorpresa, vamos a reunirnos con Fuyumi a unas calles de aquí

-¿Con Fuyumi? ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, me ha dicho que desea invitarte un café ¿vas a rechazarla?

-De eso nada- dijo ella nerviosa –solo me parece un poco extraño…



-Bueno, pues me parece una buena idea que ustedes dos se conozcan bien, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que te dejaré con Fuyumi y regresaré por ti para llevarte a casa ¿te parece?

-Bueno yo… si… creo que está bien- dijo aún más nerviosa –Kyoya… ¿crees que soy una mala persona? ¿Crees que me estoy convirtiendo en algo que no soy?- preguntó la chica preocupada mirando hacia la ventanilla

-No- dijo él –creo que estas manejando la situación lo mejor que puedes- y la abrazó con ternura –ahora ya cuentas con el apoyo de Mori sempai

-Takashi es una persona importante para mi, sin embargo, lo que más me ha ayudado a soportar es tu compañía, tu apoyo y tu cariño, no lo hubiese logrado sin ti

-Para empezar, no estarías en esta situación de no haber sido por mí

-No digas eso, esto hubiese pasado tarde o temprano aunque no nos hubiésemos conocido…

Kyoya tomó el rostro de la chica con delicadeza y la besó despacio y con ternura, como si temiese que se fuera a desmoronar en sus brazos

-Hay dos tipos de fuerza en la vida, una es la fuerza que viene del trato duro, de las normas estrictas y de la soberbia y otra que es como la tuya, tomas la vida como viene y afrontas los retos cediendo cuando se debe de ceder mas no por completo…

-Te equivocas- dijo la chica –ambos sabemos que no soy fuerte, no sería nada si no los hubiese conocido a ti y a los chicos del club

-No digas eso, tú ya brillabas sola antes de conocernos, de lo contrario no me hubiese fijado en ti…

-Te fijaste en mi por error y… a veces pienso que estas conmigo por… por llevarle la contra a tu padre- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso te he hecho sentir de ese modo?- dijo él bastante molesto -¡esa es la más grande tontería que he escuchado en mi vida!

-Lo… lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Acaso no he demostrado que lo que siento por ti es real?- la molestia de Kyoya se veía claramente y en aumento -¿Acaso no sientes…? ¿No te he…?

-Lo… lo siento…- Ichigo se veía asustada y dolida, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, se había separado de Kyoya tanto que había llegado hasta la portezuela opuesta y miraba hacia fuera como suplicando que la dejaran salir

-No vuelvas a decir tal cosa- dijo más sereno acomodándose las gafas con su gesto característico

-No lo haré- dijo ella aún sin mirarlo y con la voz entrecortada

Llegaron por fin donde Fuyumi que los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se desvaneció al ver los rostros de la pareja al bajar del auto.

-No te preocupes por ella, Kyoya, yo me encargo de ella, tu has lo que tienes que hacer, ella está en buenas manos… por cierto, que alegría volver a verte, me da gusto que aceptaras la invitación.

-Gracias por invitarme, Fuyumi san- dijo Ichigo intentando sonreír

-Bien, regreso en un rato, diviértanse, cualquier cosa márcame al móvil.- dijo Kyoya y se fue

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?- preguntó la chica una vez su hermano estuvo lejos

-Solo dije algo que le molesto, no fue nada… suelo ser muy tonta en ocasiones

-No digas eso, mi hermano a veces pierde la compostura… pero eso no quiere decir que tú seas tonta…

-Fuyumi san… soy justamente el tipo de chica que tu padre jamás aceptaría ¿cierto? Es por eso que tu hermano se fijo en mí



-No… en efecto, eres el tipo de chica que mi padre jamás aceptaría, pero Kyoya se fijó en ti porque eres exactamente el tipo de chica que él necesita… quítate de la cabeza la idea de que está contigo solo por hacerse el rebelde, mi hermano suele ser egoísta y en muchas ocasiones actúa sin pensar, pero definitivamente no lastimaría a nadie a propósito…

-No puedo dejar de pensar que tu padre me odia aún sin conocerme… tal vez me odie aún más cuando me conozca, yo no soy el tipo de chica que un gran empresario quiere para su hijo y mucho menos para el más pequeño de sus hijos… además ¿Qué dirán tus hermanos?

-Ellos han hecho su vida como quisieron, me incluyo, pero la vida de Kyoya es de él, él tiene que cometer sus errores y disfrutar sus aciertos, además mi hermanito tiene una forma muy particular y astuta de afrontar los retos de la vida- dijo Fuyumi sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Ahora basta de pláticas que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-Mu… ¿muchas cosas que hacer?- preguntó Ichigo intrigada al tiempo que era tomada de la mano por Fuyumi que casi la arrastraba en camino al centro comercial.

-Si, ¿acaso piensas que te voy a dejar morir sola en una visita a casa de mi padre?

-Pe… pero no tengo… yo…

-No te preocupes por el dinero, Kyoya me ha dado suficiente, parece que las ventas de los calendarios del Club han dado buenos frutos

-En ese caso…- suspiró Ichigo mucho mas tranquila, mientras le llegaba a la mente la imagen de Haruhi diciendo "ricos bastardos"

Anduvieron por todo el centro comercial, en especial por la zona más cara y de más lujo de la ciudad, Fuyumi parecía una niña pequeña comprando ropa para sus muñecas, Ichigo se sentía ligeramente incómoda ante la cantidad de ropa que la chica Otori le hacía probarse.

-¿En verdad es necesario hacer tanto alboroto?- preguntó ingenua la chica de anteojos mirándose al espejo con un espantoso traje sastre de estilo occidental en un color que no era para nada agradable a la pupila y que la hacía lucir como una amargada rata de oficina

-¿tienes algo mejor que lucir en una cena con la cabeza de los Otori?- preguntó Fuyumi en un tono que desagradó a Ichigo

-Tal vez- dijo la chica –mi abuelo me ha enviado un kimono el año pasado por mi cumpleaños, me ha dicho que lo usara en una ocasión especial y para ser honesta ni siquiera lo he sacado de su caja…

-Un kimono no es algo que se deba usar con mi padre- dijo Fuyumi como haciéndola menos –además, será una cena elegante y de buen gusto…

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo por mí- dijo Ichigo volteando a ver el rostro de la otra chica –pero considero que no debo dejar de ser yo mucho menos ante tu padre, un kimono de la colección de Asakura Daisuke es suficientemente significativo para presentarme ante tu padre y ante cualquiera que se precie de llevar un apellido de renombre…- Ichigo lucía molesta pero en ningún momento levantó la voz, Fuyumi la miró un momento y se dejó caer en el sofá de espera que había en el almacén

-Lo… lo lamento, Ichigo chan, creí que… bueno, supongo que me emocioné un poco, he exagerado demasiado en mi afán de ayudarte que he actuado irracionalmente… tienes razón, por un momento olvidé que tu apellido es Asakura 

y te he menospreciado, pero… créeme, aunque quisieras, un kimono no es adecuado para….

-Tal vez no sea mala idea- dijo Kyoya tras de ella provocando el sonrojo de Ichigo y un salto de sorpresa por parte de Fuyumi -¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado? Un kimono es elegante y distintivo… supongo que tendré que pedir uno a la madre de los Hitachin…

-Puedo pedirle otro a mi abuelo- dijo Ichigo sonrojada aún, huyendo hacia los vestidores para ponerse su ropa y quitarse el disfraz

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó Fuyumi divertida

-Suficiente- dijo Kyoya con su gesto característico de acomodarse las gafas

-Ichigo, por favor pruébate un último atuendo ¿quieres?- pidió Fuyumi dándole un bonito conjunto por encima de la puerta del probador –Estoy segura que te va a gustar.

Ichigo lo recibió, era un bonito conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla blanco, ligeramente acampanado, una blusa de cuello alto con rayas horizontales en colores pastel y un bonito saquito a juego con el pantalón, a Ichigo le encantó y salió emocionada, Fuyumi se acercó y le soltó el cabello acomodándolo de manera que se luciera elegante y peinado.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Ichigo sonriendo -¿Qué tal luce?

-Hermosa- dijo Kyoya sin atreverse a acercarse

-Señorita- dijo Fuyumi a la encargada -¿Podría traerme unos zapatos a juego?

-¡Fuyumi!- exclamó Ichigo

-Es para compensarte, fui muy grosera contigo, además luces genial con ello

La encargada llegó diez minutos después con varias cajas de zapatos que Ichigo vio con asombro pues eran hermosos y bastante costosos. Se decidió por un par de botines blancos con algunas hebillas como adornos y no más de dos centímetros de alto en el tacón.

-Luce usted muy bien, señorita, tiene usted muy buen gusto y porte- dijo la encargada -¿ha pensado alguna vez trabajar como modelo para alguna línea de ropa?

-Bueno yo…- Ichigo estaba nerviosa –la verdad es que nunca me había pasado por la mente…- dijo y sin más, la encargada le tendió una tarjeta con varios números de teléfono

-Si te interesa, puedes llamarme, puedo contactarte con verdaderos profesionales y con los mejores fotógrafos de Japón

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica con una ligera inclinación y devolviendo la tarjeta con cortesía –pero no estoy interesada

-¡Quédatela!- dijo la mujer rechazando la tarjeta –por si cambias de opinión- añadió con un guiño

-Ni Fuyumi en sus mejores tiempos tuvo una oferta así- bromeó Kyoya ante la mirada atónita de su hermana

Salieron del lugar con varias cajas y bolsas, había sido un día bastante fructífero para Fuyumi que subió a la limosina y se despidió para partir sola a su casa. Por su parte, Ichigo y Kyoya subían a otro auto, no tan grande como una limosina pero igualmente lujoso.

-Parece que Fuyumi te ha ataviado bien- sonrió Kyoya –lamento mucho mi arrebato de esta tarde, no debí haberte hablado de ese modo

-Yo… no debí haberte dicho lo que te dije, lo siento mucho…- dijo la chica mientras jugueteaba con la tarjeta que le había dado la mujer del almacén

-¿Lo estas pensando seriamente?- preguntó el chico al verla



-No lo sé, no podría, además mi lugar está detrás de la cámara, no frente a ella- dijo pasando suavemente una mano por sobre su pierna, delineando una de las cicatrices cubiertas por el pantalón.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa- dijo Kyoya tomando la mano que delineaba la cicatriz y atrayéndola hacia él para besarla

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la chica un poco desorientada al separarse del chico

-A pedir un kimono prestado- sonrió el chico pícaro mientras el rostro de Ichigo palidecía y dibujaba una expresión de susto –El helicóptero nos espera

-Pe… pero… pero…

-Fuiste tu quien lo sugirió- dijo el chico divertido –además luces hermosa, a tu abuelo le dará mucho gusto verte

-Pero mañana hay escuela- dijo la chica entre emocionada y preocupada

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo arreglado, hablé con tu abuelo por teléfono, nos estará esperando en su casa

-Eres realmente increíble- dijo la chica tomando la mano que el chico le ofrecía para subir al helicóptero.

Llegaron a la residencia de Asakura Daisuke, los esperaban varios de los sirvientes de la casa que Ichigo reconoció al instante provocando que asomara a su rostro una expresión de niña pequeña

-¡Señorita Ichigo!- exclamó el ama de llaves, una señora pequeñita con el cabello blanco amarrado en un moño alto y apretado -¡es un verdadero placer volver a verla!- añadió mientras Ichigo corría a abrazarla

-Harumi san, que alegría verla de nuevo- Ichigo se veía realmente feliz, entre todos los empleados de aquella vieja casona que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Iiiiiiii-chiiiii-gooooooo- un enorme y escandaloso grito se dejó escuchar y la chica corrió a refugiarse detrás de un enorme árbol mientras una ráfaga de viento pasó por entre toda la gente del jardín, haciendo tambalear a Kyoya que casi cae de espaldas en el pequeño lago de aguas termales que se encontraba pegado a una cerca de bambú –Ichigo, Ichigo, ichigo, ichigo, me has tenido aquí toda abandonada y yo esperando noticias tuyas, ¡muéstrate!, ¡no seas cobarde!, ¡no puedes ser mas fea de lo que eras entonces!

-¡Kaede chama!- regañó el ama de llaves -¡qué modales son esos! ¿No ves que tenemos visitas?

-¡Lamento mi comportamiento tan descortés!- dijo coqueta al ver a Kyoya –No sabía que Ichigo tuviera tan distinguidas amistades

-¡Kaede!- exclamó Ichigo saliendo de su escondite para alejar a su prima que se acercaba peligrosamente a Kyoya

-¡Prima! ¡Pero que bien te ves! ¡Te ha sentado muy bien vivir sola!- exclamó Kaede alegre y admirando a su prima –En serio te ves hermosa

-Gracias, Kaede, tu no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo alocada y escandalosa- sonrió Ichigo abrazando a su prima

-Yo también te extrañé tontina- dijo la otra tierna al borde de las lágrimas -¡Y bueno! ¿No nos vas a presentar?- dijo mirando lujuriosamente a Kyoya

-Oh, cierto- se sonrojó –Les presento a Otori Kyoya, mi…

-Su novio- dijo estrechando la mano de Kaede mientras con la otra mano abrazaba a Ichigo



-¡Ichigo, hija, qué felicidad!- exclamó el ama de llaves abrazando a Kyoya y dándole un beso en cada mejilla -¡te has llevado a un diamante en bruto, muchacho!- dijo la mujer al chico que solo atinó a sonreír

-Valla, prima, veo que vas mejorando ¿qué fue de tu basketbolista muerto de hambre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Se llama Takumi- dijo Ichigo un poco molesta –y en realidad es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido

-¡Prima que ingenua! Sabes perfectamente que entre una mujer y un hombre no puede haber amistad, es imposible y mucho menos cuando ambos son atractivos como lo eran él y tú…

-En realidad Takumi kun es una persona sumamente agradable- dijo Kyoya –cuida mucho de Ichigo y de vez en cuando él y su novia la visitan.

-¿Conoces a Takumi kun?- preguntó asombrada Kaede –Entonces es verdad que son amigos…

-Creí que tu si creías en mí- dijo Ichigo un poco dolida –Harumi san ¿dónde está el abuelo?

-Los espera en la sala de estar- dijo la mujer mientras los tres caminaban –está muy contento y emocionado, no puede creer que por fin vaya a verte después de tanto tiempo, tres años se dicen fácil, pero para una persona que vive añorando, son como tres siglos

-Harumi san, ¿mi abuelo me ha extrañado en verdad?

-Ha vivido extrañándote desde el día que le dijiste que querías vivir sola, Asakura sama te tiene un gran cariño, al igual que Kaede chama, sin embargo, Asakura sama te ve como a una hija ¿por qué nos abandonaste tanto tiempo?

-Yo… no quería causarle problemas a nadie, en especial a ustedes que siempre fueron tan buenos conmigo… creí que estaba siendo una carga para ustedes así que decidí que viviría sola…

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ichigo chan, has logrado vivir sola durante más de tres años, sin pedir a tu abuelo más de lo necesario, ahora veo que te has convertido en toda una mujercita y seguramente estarás aprovechando los dones y habilidades que la vida te ha dado para salir adelante

-Ichigo es una excelente fotógrafa y una cocinera maravillosa- dijo Kyoya que escuchaba atento las palabras de Harumi –además como usted dice, es una mujer maravillosa

-Los Otori tienen estándares de calidad demasiado altos, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a Ichigo. Hemos llegado, Asakura sama los atenderá en un minuto, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Para mí un té como solo tú sabes hacerlo, Harumi san- sonrió Ichigo y la mujer la miró con ternura

-Especial para ti, mi niña- dijo tierna la mujer – ¿y para el joven?

-Lo mismo, por favor Harumi san- dijo el chico amable

-Enseguida- dijo la mujer y salió de la habitación.

En seguida, un hombre bajito, con el cabello lleno de canas y enfundado en un hermoso y llamativo kimono, hizo su aparición, erguido y fuerte como un roble, tal cual lo recordaba Ichigo que se levantó y fue corriendo a su encuentro; el hombre la recibió entre sus brazos con ternura y un cariño infinito

-¡Ichigo chan! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres toda una mujer!

-No, abuelo, aún me falta mucho por madurar, ¡pero mírate tu! ¡Sigues fuerte como un roble!- dijo la chica y el anciano sonrió



-Me has hecho mucha falta, hija mía; esta casa está muy triste sin ti

-¡Pero acabo de ver a Kaede! Abuelo lo siento mucho, creí… creí que

-No seas absurda, tú eres una hija para mí, los hijos son bendiciones de Dios, jamás una carga

-Abuelo, gracias, ahora… permíteme presentarte a Otori Kyoya

-Es todo un placer conocerle, Asakura sama- dijo el chico con una reverencia

-Igual es un placer conocer al menor de los Otori, agradezco mucho tan hermoso regalo, de haberlo sabido antes, hubiese preparado algo más adecuado para ustedes

-Ichigo me ha enseñado el valor de las cosas sencillas, es una persona realmente especial

-El té está listo- dijo el ama de llaves y los cuatro se dirigieron a una pequeña terraza ambientada como salón de té.

Los tres se sentaron y charlaron un poco de lo que había sido la vida de Ichigo en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo sola, comentó a su abuelo el asunto del Host y los problemas que ahora tenía por aquellos rumores que alguien había esparcido por todo el colegio; Kyoya pidió el permiso del abuelo para salir con Ichigo, y entonces fue cuando el abuelo se puso un poco serio.

-Ichigo chan, hija- dijo el abuelo con su tono amable y cariñoso de siempre -¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?

-Otosan…- dudó la chica, pero un gesto de Kyoya la hizo acceder –estaré en el invernadero un momento

-Bien, supongo que Kaede chan te estará esperando ahí- dijo el abuelo con tono extraño, como si estuviese esperando que se juntasen para hablar

Ichigo se dirigió al invernadero y Kaede la esperaba allí, pero no lucía tan feliz como cuando la recibió, Ichigo pensó que había algo sombrío en su mirada y se preocupó.

-Has encontrado un buen novio, Ichigo- dijo Kaede al verla y trató de sonreír, lo que le dio un aire aún mas sombrío a su mirada –Yo ahora mismo estoy exiliada, mis amigos creen que estoy en América y mi familia no quiere saber nada de mí…

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Ichigo asombrada

-Desde hace un año, he cometido un error y… tu sabes que los errores en esta familia se pagan caros, desde entonces estoy recluida en esta casa, tengo un tutor y dentro de seis meses iré a la universidad… eso espero… si es que… si es que mi bebé me lo permite

-¿¡Bebé!?- se asombró Ichigo –Eso es maravilloso, Kaede, ¡ya soy tía!

-Que bueno que lo veas así, Ichigo, tu padre aconsejó a mi padre, me dijo que podría regresar únicamente si el bebé que esperaba era varón…

-Kaede ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Ichigo acercándose a su prima para abrazarla

-Tuve un novio, me dijo que me amaba y tuvimos relaciones, él me dijo que dejaría todo por mí y que… él me engañó, desapareció cuando supo que estaba embarazada y negó que el era el padre… entonces mis padres decidieron mandarme a un internado en América…

-¿Y tu bebé?- preguntó Ichigo

-Es un hermoso varoncito, pesó dos kilos y medio y ahora mismo tiene cuatro meses y medio, se parece a papá…- Kaede se rindió entonces en los brazos de su prima y sollozó, sollozó como si hiciera mucho tiempo que estuviese aguantando las ganas.

-Felicidades, Kaede, eres una mujer muy fuerte- sonrió Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su prima –aquí está tu hogar y tu familia, no necesitas nada más

-No quiero que papá se entere, me quitará al niño y le dará todo a él… supongo que por una parte tendrá una mejor vida, aunque… pensándolo bien… es mi bebé…



-Kaede, hagas lo que hagas, yo e apoyaré y te ayudaré

-¿Cómo si no estás aquí?- preguntó la chica un poco molesta –Todos en esta casa te extrañamos, esta casa siempre está triste y sola, y aunque el abuelo se esmera por hacerla acogedora yo…

-Kaede no puedo regresar ahora, estoy estudiando, tengo una vida linda y tranquila y por fin estoy aprendiendo a convivir con los demás, yo… ya no temo que alguien sepa quien soy…

-Ichigo cuídate, cuando ese Otori descubra tus cicatrices, seguramente se va a asustar y tal vez hasta te deje…

-Kaede… Kyoya sabe todo, él sabe de mi más de lo que algún día podré saber de el… y él es maravilloso

-Me alegro mucho… pero si llego a saber que te ha hecho sufrir tan solo un poco…- dijo amenazante aún abrazada de su prima

-No te preocupes, no pasará…- sonrió Ichigo

Charlaron aproximadamente una media hora más, Kaede la llevó a conocer a su bebé y la nueva tía estaba tan emocionada que no notó cuando Kyoya y su abuelo entraron a la habitación toda pintada de azul con hermosos patitos adornando las paredes.

-Solo espero que no estés pensando en uno propio- sonrió el abuelo provocando que Kyoya e Ichigo saltasen un poco asustados

-De eso nada, abuelo- dijo nerviosa la chica un poco sonrojada, devolviendo al pequeño a los brazos de su madre que no sabía si sonreír o agachar la mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que Kaede san será una excelente madre- dijo Kyoya honesto mirando a la chica que solo atinó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Deben prometerme que vendrán a visitarnos más seguido- dijo la chica mirando a su prima esperanzada –de lo contrario seguiremos sintiéndonos solos en esta enorme casa

-Haré lo posible por venir con frecuencia- dijo la chica –sin embargo, la distancia es bastante y… honestamente…- añadió elevando un poco la voz antes de que Kyoya pudiese articular palabra –no quisiera ocasionar molestias a nadie

-Sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa cuando desees, inclusive si deseas regresar a vivir con nosotros- dijo el abuelo con mirada apacible y su voz serena y llena de paz

-Muchísimas gracias, abuelo- dijo Ichigo sin declinar ni aceptar la oferta.

Salieron ambos de la enorme mansión, el helicóptero estaba ya listo para llevarlos de vuelta a la ciudad y ya de vuelta, la limosina los esperaba para transportarlos a casa de Ichigo. Hablaron poco durante el viaje, Kyoya cargaba cuidadosamente la caja que debía contener el kimono hermosamente doblado, tal como solía presentarlos Asakura Sama.

-¿Volverás con tu abuelo algún día?- preguntó el chico de repente

-¿Estaría bien si vuelvo?- preguntó la chica como si hubiera esperado aquella pregunta –el abuelo tiene ya suficiente con Kaede, un bebé no es fácil de cuidar y él ya está grande…

-Precisamente por ello te necesita a su lado- dijo Kyoya sin mirarla –además, también tu prima necesita tu apoyo

-Si regreso tendré que dejar el colegio- dijo la chica mirando sus manos que tenía juntas en su regazo –entonces tendría que dejarlos a ustedes y… tendría que dejarte a ti…



-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- preguntó Kyoya acomodándose las gafas en su gesto característico –porque… Asakura Sama está buscando a un heredero, pienso que la mejor candidata eres tu…

-¿Crees que regresaría solo por eso?- preguntó Ichigo ofendida –A mí no me interesa obtener un centavo de esa herencia, suficiente ha hecho por mí como para que… ¿por quien me tomas?- preguntó al final bastante irritada

-No quise decir eso- dijo el muchacho

-Lo se, lo siento- dijo la chica bastante apenada –lo lamento mucho…- respiró hondo y miró al chico –estoy confundida y asustada, pasa todo y al mismo tiempo

-Tranquila- susurró el chico sosteniendo la mano de su novia

-Hemos llegado- dijo el chofer con el mismo gesto de abrir solamente la puerta del chico

-Tal vez deba cambiar de chofer, cada día es más difícil conseguir personal competente- murmuró Kyoya ayudando a Ichigo a bajar del auto.


End file.
